Spirit of the Season - Castle
by CuffedBunnies
Summary: Castle sets out to help Kate rediscover the magic of the holiday season. But, there are two sides to every story... This is Castle's POV. Note that this is A/U.
1. Evergreen

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

Summary: Castle sets out to help Kate rediscover the magic of the holiday season. But, there are two sides to every story...

Author's note: This is what I would like to call a 'Partner Piece' to lms2457's "Spirit of the Season - Beckett" which is, in its basic form, this story, just told from Kate's point of view. You can find it on her profile page at ~lms2457

Oh, and this is the other half of what was previously known as "The Project of Awesome."

Disclaimer: Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to set them back as I found them... when I'm finished. ;)

_For Li. I think we were pretty evenly matched in the 'putting-up-with' battle. Thanks for taking this idea and helping it fly. :)  
_

* * *

DAY 1 - EVERGREEN

November 28, 2012

The day couldn't go by fast enough. Even with Castle's iPad mini, the newest addition to his collection of gadgets, it took all he had to pass time as Kate filled out paperwork.

He did find a few zombie games to try out and spent a lot of the morning saving the world from being overrun by their kind. It was pretty fun, he had to admit.

Eventually, an actual story idea did hit him, and he escaped out of the game and typed away, getting as much put down before it faded into nothing. It seemed like Kate had asked him at some point if he was having fun, or if he had found anything good, he wasn't sure. He was pretty sure he answered, since she didn't twist his ear, but the writing had it's claws in him, so he let it take him down its path.

When he noticed the time, he carefully re-checked his schedule for tonight. He was so thankful the case ended as quickly as it did... for a time, it looked as though his plans might fall through. All the reservations were still in place, so quickly he sent a message to his car service to confirm the pick up in just a few hours.

Once that was finished and checked out, Castle went back to Nikki and Rook. So far, they were having an awesome adventure deep in the abandoned subway tunnels under New York. He was pretty sure this would be the best novel yet, even if he did say so himself.

Before he knew it, lunch had come and gone, and it was time for him to leave.

Gently, he touched Kate's shoulder and smiled when she looked up at him. "I've got some things to finish at home. See you later this evening?"

Kate nodded as she took his hand and shook it before they parted ways. "Yeah, sounds great."

He loved the way she looked at him now, and knew it would always be this way with her. His cheeks felt like they might split, he was smiling so, then, he let go and left.

Castle barely got out of the precinct building when he pulled out his phone and called his car service. He really needed to talk with Max before his plan went into motion.

And... today must be his lucky day. Max was in, and they'd forwarded the call through to him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Castle," he answered, "How may I help you? I am already well aware of the arrangement this evening. Has there been a change?"

Castle loved how well the man knew him. "No, Max, no change. I'm just checking in. Miss Beckett is probably going to be ready to leave the precinct soon, so I'd like for you to be here in about two hours. You do have the note for her, right?"

"Yes, sir, I do," he chuckled, "It hasn't left my possession since you handed it to me this morning."

Castle breathed a sigh of relief. "And you remember that she doesn't know you're picking her up, right? She might try to get out of it, but you have to make sure she gets in the car."

"I assure you, Mr. Castle, Miss Beckett will agree to come with me. She will be at the Hilton at the appointed time. You have my word."

Rick shook his head, he knew that. This was all still a little new, so different... "I know, but this has to be perfect, Max. Thanks for putting up with me once again."

"I do understand, sir," he answered, "and it's no imposition. Everything will go as planned."

"Thanks." Castle ended the call and took in another deep breath. He checked the time and hailed a cab.

Things were starting to go into motion, and he needed to get to the loft and change before he left for the New York Hilton.

There was an extra spring in his step as he bounced toward the cab that stopped. Yeah, this would be a night to remember.

***

Rick stepped just inside the door of the Hilton and waited. He knew Max would be bringing Kate over soon, or at least, he hoped. The traffic out there was already awful.

He bounced on the balls of his feet, so anxious to see the look on Kate's face when she stepped out of the car. He knew she didn't seem to be much on Christmas, but he wanted so desperately to show her how magical the holiday season could be.

He wanted her to believe in magic, now more than ever.

And as if by magic, his phone buzzed with a message from Kate.

"What are you up to?"

He smiled and he didn't know if he'd ever felt so happy in his life. She was on the way here!

Quickly, he typed a response, "You have your clue Detective. In the meantime I'll be right here waiting for the light bulb moment."

Yeah, that was good. One more piece of the puzzle for his partner. He knew she'd love that.

He couldn't help but smile, thinking how she would look when she got here. The smile she would have on her face, maybe the one that he's seen so much lately... the one that made her look so open and free. The one that was all his.

Just up the block, he could see the car as it crept down the street, slowly closing in on the hotel. His cheeks were beginning to cramp because of how much this entire setup had made him smile.

Kate was so close, and he couldn't wait to see her. Part of him wanted to run out, meet the car part way, but it might make him look a little desperate, and that wasn't really what he was aiming for, so he waited patiently.

Or at least, as patiently as he could, knowing she was getting closer and closer by the moment. God, it was almost like Christmas, and it wasn't even December yet. He could see now, how Kate had come up with the description of him as a nine year old on a sugar rush.

And... the car turned in, pulled up just in front of the door.

Castle stepped through, still smiling, like he'd never stop, his heart pounding like it was his first date. He could barely see Kate in the backseat, and the look of amazement painted across her features. He was pretty sure by the movement of her lips that she'd just called him crazy. Not the first time she'd done that, and probably wouldn't be the last.

He stepped to the car, probably hopping, skipping, and jumping like a fool, but he didn't care. Kate was here, and the night had just started.

"You made it," he said, so very happy to see her. He knew she would come, even if the tiny voice in the back of his head had been tossing doubt in his direction from time to time.

"Pretty much all thanks to Max in this craziness," she aknowledged. "Castle, seriously? Do you have any idea how crazy it is down there. I mean, I admire the thought but it's an absolute zoo and people have been lining up there all day, some overnight if you want to talk about the particularly overzealous tourists."

God, she was a sight to behold. The way the city lights reflected off her hair, the spark of love and happiness in her eyes... and he had no idea what she just said. He just smiled wider and thought of the night to come. And just as suddenly, he realized she'd stopped talking.

Quickly, he recapped the few words here and there he caught. "You figured it out," he said, and felt himself bounce on the balls of his feet again. Smart and sexy. That was his Kate.

"Light bulb moment?" She asked, and the tone of her voice... he could tell how she meant to say it, but he knew she was more than happy to be here. With him.

"I think we'll manage to find our way," he said as he reached in and pulled the tickets out of his coat pocket and handed them to her.

The way her eyes lit up when she read them and saw they were VIP passes for the tree lighting in Rockefeller Center was absolutely priceless. He could live in this moment a lifetime. Unless he could find a way to make her eyes light up like this every single day for the rest of her life.

Yeah, that would be awesome.

"Castle, don't you think maybe that's a little much? I mean -"

He had to stop her. She was over thinking again. "It was ridiculous actually," Castle admitted, and noticed she seemed to relax a little. He wondered for a moment what that was about, but decided to let it drop. "Even I'm not well enough connected to get a hold of these normally. They're mostly for TV network executives and NBC, that sort of thing."

Kate's face was so expressive. One of the many, many things he loved about her. Her eyes widened, and he knew instantly that she thought he'd really gone out a long way to get these tickets.

"It's not what you think, Kate, I promise. It was a charity event, last April. There was an option for one of the public schools for two passes. It was a decent cause and it looked like fun, so I bid high on it."

She nodded and looked away for a moment, looked all around, actually, and seemed to take it all in; the sights, the sounds, and hopefully him.

Then, slowly, she started walking toward Rockefeller Center, and he was quick on her heels, as always.

In a few steps, he was by her side, still needing to explain everything to her. "I figured the hotel is a good place for Max to drop you off, because trying to park for these next few blocks is going to be more than a little insane all night long. Even just drop off."

Kate nodded again and took his hand in hers. She held his hand a little tighter than normal, telling him something didn't quite sit well with her, but she was still in this with him. Her brow furrowed a little, bringing out the crease between her eyebrows, and he knew she was considering all the details now. It was just a matter of time before... she stopped.

Castle stepped toward her, keeping her close to him in this crowd. He knew she was stronger than several months ago, but he wanted to make sure she felt safe out here. He had his suspicions what Kate may be thinking, but there was any number of things that would cause her to stop in her tracks like this.

"What is it Kate?"

"April," she said, and she suddenly seemed so unsure of herself. "Castle, you bought these in April?"

April? What was it about him buying them in... oh. OH... yeah.. April. When he was really showing what kind of jackass he could be. He had to fix this. Quickly.

"Kate," he started, then had to take a moment to gather his thoughts. This had to be said right the first time. April, and all the events of that awful six weeks of miscommunication was something they hadn't talked about yet. He swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He needed to clear the air. Quickly.

"Okay, when I bought them Alexis hadn't decided where she was going to go to college yet. You and I were, well, a mess. I was looking for something to cheer myself up, and I bought them thinking that she and I could go while she was home for winter break."

When Kate pulled away from him, he was afraid he'd said too much. His arm was still around her waist, and with all the people, she couldn't get too far. He desperately hoped he hadn't totally shoved his whole leg down his throat.

"Castle," she said, and then seemed to take a moment, forming her response, much like he just did. It was almost adorable how they mirrored each other at times. She started to speak again, and he listened intently. "Castle, you should call Alexis. She should be here. It's very sweet, but you should be with your daughter."

No, no, no, this isn't how this is supposed to go. Kate's supposed to have a good time with him, not worrying about Alexis. Castle shook his head, he had to make her understand, this isn't something that he promised Alexis, then replaced her with Kate. It's not that way at all, and it looked like Kate might be angry with him.

"Kate, I've been seeing Alexis all semester. She's five miles from home. And, she's got some major project for one of the labs that she's taking next semester, that they assign over break. She wants to get a head start on it, so she's mostly busy. She told me last week when I asked her if she thought I should bring you."

"Castle," she said quietly, and he thought his heart might break. He needed to lay his cards out on the table, bring Kate back around.

"I know," he said, pulling her close, hoping she could feel his love for her. "You don't really do this, but you should. We should, and I think this is the best way to kick things off."

Somehow, he got her moving within the thick crowd of people again. It was madness, so many people packed into the area, all to see the lighting of the Christmas tree. He still had his arm around her, moving it up to her shoulders. It's not something they normally do, but it felt right, especially tonight.

And when she leaned into him, letting him lead the way, he knew he'd made it through to her that this night is for them.

It got tight in a few spots, and for a moment, he wondered if Kate had brought her badge with her, so maybe they could navigate through the throng of people a little easier. But then, suddenly, they were at their destination.

"Ah, here we go," his lips were against her ear as he spoke. Kind of unintentional, but he wasn't complaining, and neither was she. He took them to a man in front of the security fence around the center staging area. He let go of Kate just long enough to pull the passes out from his coat pocket where he had returned them on their walk.

The security guard directed them down through a gate into a clear passageway. It was nice, not having so many people crowded in on them, like being able to breathe again. Castle took Kate's hand and they found their seats in the front of the VIP section.

He smiled, seeing how her eyes were beginning to shine once more. "Good way to start huh?"

The detective wheels were turning in her head again. He could tell when she looked at him with her eyebrow quirked upward. "Start what?" She asked.

"First Christmas, Beckett," he said, kind of surprised she didn't get it.

All sorts of emotions worked their way across her features, and he thought she might panic, but then, it was all right. And when she smiled at him, taking his hand in hers, the world could have ended in that moment and he would have cared less.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still not sure how she was taking it, even if it really seemed she was all in.

She looked over at him, gave him a smile that reassured him of her commitment to him, to them. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm good, actually. Really good. This was an amazing idea, Castle. Thank you."

Oh, good. He smiled, just now realizing how tense his shoulders had become in the past several minutes. He brushed his lips across hers, whispering "Always," just as they parted.

For the next few hours, they watched the seemingly endless string of musical performers, the ice skaters, and of course, the Rockettes. If there was anything else, Castle really didn't notice. He may have been facing the celebration, but he was a little distracted by the detective sitting by his side. And yeah, his partner.

Always his partner.

He was aware of her eyes on him as well, but chose to pretend he was watching the show. It was kind of awesome, the looks she darted in his direction. Some he was more than familiar with, some that were new, and that he would do anything to find a way to see again.

The thing was, if he even got close to admitting that, she'd give him hell about being such a girl. It wouldn't be the first time, and probably not the last either. So, he just enjoyed the attention in silence.

Eventually the shows came to an end, and everyone was standing, counting down until the tree was lit. Castle stepped behind Kate and wrapped his arms around her. There was a surge of love and happiness that shot through him when she moved her hands to hold him there.

He buried his nose in her hair and closed his eyes in the last seconds, absorbing as much of the moment, and of her, as he possibly could.

He felt her gasp in delight when the tree burst into light. "That was amazing," she breathed.

"Oh Kate," he said softly, swaying back and forth as they shared this moment together, with the throng of people all over Rockefeller Center. "Just wait and see. There is so much more."

As the seconds moved on, an idea began to form at the back of his mind, or maybe it was a mission, to show her how much more. He just had until Christmas, and in this city, that was plenty of time.


	2. Snowflakes

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

Summary: Castle sets out to help Kate rediscover the magic of the holiday season. But, there are two sides to every story.

Author's note: This is what I would like to call a 'Partner Piece' to **lms2457**'s "_Spirit of the Season - Beckett_" which is, in its basic form, the same story, just told from Kate's point of view. You really should check that one out. You might be missing something quite awesome. ;)

Disclaimer: Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to set them back as I found them... when I'm finished.

_Again to my buddy Li. How boring would my life be if I hadn't gone to that Star Trek convention? LOL_

* * *

DAY TWO - SNOWFLAKES

December 1, 2012

Castle wasn't sure how long he had sat at Kate's desk, busy typing out the next mess Rook had gotten Nikki into. He could've stayed at home and done the same there, but he didn't want to be alone. It had been hard to be alone after dealing with Tyson, knowing the man had actually been in his loft and he was never aware of being watched.

So, here he sat, writing, and hoping he wasn't being too much of a bother to Kate. She'd come in today, and like always, he followed, with hopes of cracking this case.

They had made plans for the day, but when she insisted on coming in, he couldn't argue. She was here for justice, and sometimes, justice had a time limit.

So he wrote, watching the events unfold as Nikki and Rook found justice for another family in their version of New York. Funny thing, it was, how the character Eunice had ended up being so much a part of their investigation, when he'd only planned on her having a cameo, much like Malcolm and Reynolds.

He heard Kate's voice, and it took a few moments before he realized she was speaking to him and not Ryan or Esposito. He looked up, feeling a little ashamed that he'd ignored her.

She smiled, and maybe he didn't feel so bad. Her smile had a way of making him feel so much better, no matter what the circumstance.

"You were really into it, huh?"

Honestly, he didn't know how to answer the question. Yeah, he was, but he wasn't at the same time. "I guess I was, it was all going pretty fast in my head. I think it might actually end up being something. But we'll see what happens when I look at it again in a couple of days, you know?"

She thought her answer over and he saw when the light glittered in her eyes. "I guess I do. It's like with the board. Sometimes you're just so close to it you can't see it. Truthfully, I think I'm about there now."

Suddenly, Castle was more than aware of the kink in the middle of his back. He leaned back in his chair and stretched, hoping to work it out before it decided to turn into a cramp. "You about ready to go?" He asked, hoping she was ready for dinner like he was. And then the snowflake display at Sacks Fifth Avenue... but Kate didn't know about the latter.

"Just about, I think. A few more notations to make in the paperwork. But I'm definitely getting there, and fast."

He couldn't have been happier to hear her answer. Tonight would be awesome. "I'll grab us some coffee before we go," he said and made his way to the break room.

When he got into the break room, he took one of the napkins and wrote the word 'snowflakes' on it. At the end of the table, he saw there was one last cookie on the tray Jenny had sent to the gang in homicide. He grabbed it and set it on the napkin while he got his and Kate's coffee.

It took him a few moments, but he finally worked out carrying both mugs of coffee in one hand, and the napkin-wrapped cookie in the other.

As he approached Kate's desk, he set the coffee and cookie by her keyboard, then sat in his chair. "There was a lone cookie left in there, and it asked me to let you eat it."

She shook her head and smirked so adorably. "You go ahead, I don't need it," she answered.

Castle wasn't going to have any of that. She had been deep in work mode and hadn't eaten good all day. "You've had like three gummy bears since lunch."

When Kate turned back to argue the point, he was ready to stand his ground. And the weird thing, was that she stopped and settled back. "Oh, all right, fine. But if you're really going to feed me, Castle, you're going to have to come up with something better than cookies."

That's his girl. "What's better than cookies?" Seriously. He thought she knew him better than this.

Then, she bit into the cookie, and the way she slightly tilted her back and closed her eyes had him enthralled. Wow. She really was hungry to have that look on her face over a cookie. But then again, it was chocolate.

Suddenly, her eyes popped open. "What?"

He'd been caught staring. Again. Oops. And she was wearing a bit of the cookie on the corner of her lips. That was kind of sexy.

But this wasn't the place to start that line of thinking.

"You have chocolate," he said, leaning forward to brush at the corner of her mouth with his thumb. "Right there."

She pulled back, and so did he, remembering where they were. Yeah, smack in the middle of the precinct.

"I can handle a napkin, Castle," she snapped, but it still wasn't quite a snap. Oh. She wanted to kiss him.

It was too bad, really. He wanted to kiss her as well, and he was pretty sure a handshake wouldn't do the trick this time.

Kate picked up the napkin he'd had the cookie wrapped in, and went to wipe any remaining chocolate face. But then she stopped.

She saw the writing, and read it a few times before she looked up at him. She seemed so confused, but then, the realization glimmered on her features.

Awesome. She got it, she remembered the note from when they went to Rockefeller Center. He couldn't have been happier and was pretty sure it was written all over his face.

Kate narrowed her eyes at Castle, like she was about to threaten him, but he'd grown immune to that particular version of glare a long time ago. She sighed and went back to her work, he guessed to finish the last few pages, so they could leave.

He watched her for a time, observing how she held her pen and made the long strokes across the paper as she wrote notes and signed her name. "You're just going to do the creepy staring until I give up and leave, aren't you?" She asked, never looking up to meet his eyes.

He would never figure out how she knew when he was staring at her. "Pretty much."

She rolled her eyes, then smiled. He could tell she wanted out of here just as badly as he, and he figured she was also curious about what the note meant.

Finally, Kate filed the finished papers and grabbed her bag. Castle was right there with her, holding her coat open so to help her into it.

He carefully reached in to pull her hair out from under the collar, and his fingers came in contact with her neck. He really loved her neck. But then, there really wasn't any part of her he didn't like.

"Behave." Castle barely heard the word when she breathed it.

It was just an innocent touch... where was her mind this evening? He shrugged and stepped away, then followed her out of the precinct.

They'd walked almost two blocks away from the building before he finally reached out and took her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers.

They'd agreed earlier in the day to eat out at the little Italian place a few blocks up. Castle knew it was one of her favorite places, and they were almost there. He could see the sign about another block away.

Still, he wanted to speak with her for just a moment before they went inside, just to re-connect, since their day had been so suddenly pulled out from under him.

He stopped and moved in front of her. "Kate?"

"It's snowing," she said quietly.

Where did that come from? His eyes widened as he looked up.

Well, that wasn't planned, but it sure made the evening a little more awesome. He looked back at her, and loved how much she was here, with him, in this moment.

He laughed quietly, then said, "Not what I had in mind, but I think I like this better. Yeah, actually I think I like this a lot better."

The snowflakes flittered and drifted slowly to the ground. He knew it wasn't enough to stick, but it left a light dusting all around.

And on Kate. Wow. She was beautiful. Not that she was ever _not_ beautiful, but the snowflakes in her eyelashes and in her hair just did something.

It definitely took his breath away.

She grinned at him, and he was pretty sure he was grinning right back at her. He took a small step closer to her. "You have snowflakes on your eyelashes."

Kate giggled. She just kept doing one amazing thing after another this evening.

"Great," she said, "Suddenly my life is a Rodgers and Hammerstein musical."

And then, she had to go there. Castle sighed, still smiling. He knew she wouldn't know about the teasing that he grew up with, but it still stung a little.

"Not funny Beckett. Do you have any idea how ribbing a kid can take for that? Especially when his mother makes a living in musicals?"

Oh, he didn't mean to make her feel guilty, and that's exactly what he saw in her eyes. He should have kept his mouth shut.

Then, Kate took his hand and leaned into him. He loved the feel of her body against his and it took the gloom out of the moment.

The snow seemed to be falling a little thicker, and he couldn't help himself. "Taste the snow."

"What?" She asked, and there was the 'do you think I'm crazy?' look.

"Taste the snow," he said again. He knew she was a kid at one point in her life, and it was part he'd seen rarely in her. She needed to reach back and find her inner child.

She blinked, seemed to get a little offended, and that's not what he intended. "It's frozen water Castle, it doesn't taste like anything."

"Not the point, Beckett. You know that." Come on, Kate, live in the moment, find little Katie and let her come out to play.

Her look didn't change. "This is New York City Castle, it's probably dirty."

Wow. He laughed, and probably snorted, totally caught off-guard by her words. "It's falling out of the sky, Kate. I'm not saying lick it off the sidewalk."

The way she laughed, he knew she caught the visual. Castle tried to glare at her, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Then again, the mood was a little off.

"You don't have to be such a little kid, you know," she said, and he heard the challenge in her voice.

"Or you could start." His reply came out a little more sarcastic than he intended, but there it was. He wanted her to let go, be free in the snowfall.

Then, she stuck her tongue out.

And if that didn't come unexpectedly, then the snowflake that landed perfectly on her tongue was right out of the ball park.

She startled backwards, then laughed, and he laughed with her. That was more like it. She was getting there.

He lost himself in her again, when she held her arms out and tilted her head back, twirling in the middle of the sidewalk, catching snowflakes on her tongue. She didn't seem to have a care in the world and that was exactly where he wanted to bring her.

Kate stopped after a time, then stumbled toward him and he caught her. She relaxed into him and he continued to laugh, loving so much how she let go and was still there, letting the child within out to play.

She hugged him, and he hugged her back, swaying back and forth "I love you," he said into her hair. It was everything and not enough. He hoped she'd find a way to tell him the same at some point, but he could wait.

Until then, he could tell by the light in her eyes and the spark in her smile that she loved him.

"Come on, let's get food into you." Castle gently brushed her hair out of her face. He took her hand again, and walked the rest of the way into the restaurant.

And it wasn't lost on him when she let him lead the way.


	3. Hide and Seek

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Summary**: Castle sets out to help Kate rediscover the magic of the holiday season. But, there are two sides to every story.

**Author's note**: This the Partner Piece to **lms2457**'s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**" which is, basically the same story told from Kate's point of view. So, go on over there, check it out. You don't know what you might miss!

Also, thank you so much for the awesome reviews! They're very encouraging, and much appreciated. :)

**Disclaimer**: Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_This one's for unstoppable laughter and a glass of Deanna Troi's Chocolate Obsession from Quark's._

* * *

DAY 3 - HIDE AND SEEK

December 2, 2012

Castle blinked awake and found himself in Kate's bedroom. It surprised him to find Kate was still asleep next to him at this hour. She'd actually slept in for once.

Quietly, he left her room, after kissing her lightly on the cheek. He had coffee to make.

It didn't take long for him to get the coffee maker set up and going, so to pass the time, he put away the clean dishes that were still in the dishwasher. He knew where most of the pieces went, but a few of the larger dishes ended up in whatever space he could find that it was big enough to fit in.

He also shot a few text messages to Alexis, seeing what plans she had for the day, and to see if she was interested in going out with him and Kate. Thankfully, she was more than willing to join in. He smiled, now so anxious to get all of his girls together to pick out this year's Christmas tree.

The meeting time and plans were agreed upon and set just as the coffee maker turned itself off. Castle grabbed two mugs off the shelf, and by some weird change in gravity around him, one of them literally jumped out of his hand, landed on the cabinet and rolled lazily to the side, stopping when the handle touched down. He had no idea how it didn't shatter or even crack, considering how loud it sounded when it hit. He kind of expected Kate to jump out into the hallway with her gun, but took a deep, and thankful, breath when she didn't.

However, it did wake her up.

"Castle?" He heard her sleep-laden voice come from the bedroom just as he'd filled both cups.

She was sitting up in bed, looking more than a little concerned when he entered. "Sorry," he said, mentally cursing at himself for being so clumsy before. "'brought you this. Thought I could get back before you woke up. You kind of slept in there."

Kate stretched, looking so sexy and catlike just before she smiled and took the mug he offered her. "Actually, we both did. But I think we pretty much established that already."

He had no idea what she was talking about. The last time he recalled being awake, they still hadn't gone to sleep yet. "We did?" he asked as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Uh-huh," she nodded and explained, "When we woke up earlier, but you went back to sleep on me pretty quick. Guess I followed you, but I don't remember a lot after you told me that the snowflakes look better on me than the side of the Saks Fifth Avenue building."

"Well they do," he said, watching the way her shoulders moved when she shrugged, "I really said that? Man, I was out of it."

"Just a little bit. Was a little cute, actually." She took a sip of her coffee, looking over the mug's edge at him, then asked, "So what has you up and out so abruptly morning? When I so much as moved, you wouldn't even think of letting me out of bed."

"Hey, can you blame me?" How could she ask such a question? It took him long enough to get her by his side. It was a given that he never wanted to be apart from her again. At least, he thought it was.

Castle saw the clock on her wall and was a little shocked at the time. "Actually, I didn't realize how late it was. And I have a few small plans for the day. That is, if you come along of course?"

Oh, he loved the sexy, thoughtful, look she got when she pretended to consider her options with him. If there wasn't such a cramp on the time...

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

When he found his breath again he said, "It turns out, I still need a Christmas tree. And really, I think you find it that's unlike me. Usually, I have my tree up the day after Thanksgiving." He took a drink from his coffee, feeling the liquid warm him from the inside out. "Unfortunately, Alexis was rather tied up with school at the time and we were knee-deep in cases. So I've been waiting for an opportunity when everyone was free. I checked with Alexis, and she can meet us at the loft in about an hour and a half."

"Castle, are you sure that Alexis would rather that I wasn't along?" She asked.

And... there she was, over-thinking everything. Again. He really wished she'd let go, not be so shy to spend time with him and his family. It was like the mention of Alexis put Kate on eggshells. Maybe soon, maybe after today, she'd get it, really, and truly understand that she's part of his family.

He moved away from her, trying to think of some way he could clear this with her. "Kate, we've been through this. I know I screwed up early on just before Alexis moved out. But I was wrong, it isn't that she hates you, Kate. She doesn't even dislike you. Far from it really." He wanted to look at her, see if he could look into her eyes and make her see what she meant to him, but he couldn't get his body to move. He just took another breath and continued, "In fact, when we went away for that weekend, it was Alexis who was suggesting that I had better make the most romantic plans possible. She was in full matchmaker mode, she and Mother both. It was a little creepy to be honest."

"I know that," she sighed, and he thought maybe he'd gotten through. "That's not my point. I just think, maybe something like this is more of a father-daughter event. More of private family time?"

Okay, so that tactic didn't work.

"Castle..."

He didn't miss the nervous way she said his name; that he'd stayed quiet too long. He was pulled back to her, needed to touch her again. Slowly, he set his cup onto the bedside table and turned to face her, so he could brush the back of his fingers across her cheek, down her neck, and onto her shoulder.

"Kate," he said, and it took almost everything in him to make his voice work.

She looked away, then down at her hands, so he reached out and gently tilted her chin up with his fingers. He wasn't sure what to make of the emotions that played across her face. "Look at me for a second, okay?"

"I am," she said stubbornly. True, she was looking at him, but it wasn't really what he meant. He wanted her to see him, see all that he was laying before her. He just held her in place, looking so deeply into her eyes, hoping and praying she could see all of him in this moment.

"Kate, I know that I'm probably pushing things with this conversation. And I don't mean to, honestly. I know there are a lot of things we are not ready for yet, but that doesn't mean I don't want them." He slowly moved his fingers from her chin, and thankfully, she didn't look away. "It doesn't mean that it's not in the back of my mind every day, something I'm working toward. Yes, we've only been in this relationship for a handful of months. I know that. But that doesn't mean that this is some casual thing. That doesn't mean I don't have a goal here."

He reached toward her and brushed her hair off her shoulders, watching as his fingers slid across her skin. He needed the short distraction to find voice to the words he was about to say. "As far as I'm concerned, you are a part of our family. Maybe not in an official, concrete way. But you are. Yes, this is family time and I want you there. We all do."

Rick looked up and found her eyes again. He could see the shock and panic rising in her. And the understanding.

He gave her time to let it all sink in. To let it sink into his head as well. He'd never opened up like that to anyone. Ever. It was terrifying and freeing at the same time.

And then, in a moment, she smiled, and his heart lifted. She understood.

"I know that," she said. "I do, Castle. I understand, and I promise you that we are on the same page. It just, still overwhelms me sometimes, you know?"

She was here, diving in with him right now. He reached out across the small distance between them and pulled her into a hug. "It scares the hell out of me too, Kate." She was right, it was overwhelming. "But that's only because I know it matters. And that doesn't mean that I don't want it."

"I know," she said finally, her voice shook just a little as she took in a deep breath and pulled away. "I know. So let's get a move on Castle, we have a Christmas tree to find. And I don't want to be the one to keep Alexis waiting."

He nodded, feeling his eyes misting up. This was already the most amazing day ever, and it really hadn't even started yet.

It was about an hour later when they got to Castle's loft. He slid the key into the lock and opened the door to find Alexis sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

His daughter got up and all but ran into her Castle's arms. He was so happy to see her, so happy and thankful for everything the day had already brought to him.

"Alexis," Kate sounded a little apprehensive when she greeted her, "I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long?"

"Oh no, actually I just had some extra laundry, and figured I'd get here early and get it out of the way." She smiled, and it made Castle's smiled grow even wider. "Dad said you guys wouldn't be here for a little while yet. So I figured that gave me some time."

"Well, that's good," she said, sounding a little less anxious that time.

"No worries," said Alexis, "I knew enough to clear my day for this. Plus, I rented Sneezy for the whole day, so I have time."

Kate laughed, and sounded like she might choke. "Sneezy?"

Alexis bounced on the balls of her feet, so excited to tell this story. "Yeah, he's a zipcar. They had pretty great rates for students, so I signed up on campus. I didn't think it was a good idea to take one of the cars for this - too small - so I figured what the heck? We'll just have to make sure we use blankets to protect the top.

"Anyway, Sneezy lives in a garage about a mile and a half from campus, And it wasn't all that much more to rent him for the whole day instead of by the hour so I figured that was better than having to take him back in the dark, right?" Alexis raised eyebrow at her father, and he couldn't have been more proud.

"Seems logical enough to me," Castle said, sharing his daughter's smile. He wanted to hear more about the car. "Sneezy? Really?"

"I know right?" The girl asked in response. "I mean, Sylvester was a little closer, but I just couldn't resist the opportunity."

Castle noticed Kate's amusement at their conversation. He was glad to see her happy, and not rolling her eyes about this. Zipcars were cool, and he really thought she'd be a little more judgmental about something like this.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd grown on her some? That would be awesome. The kid in her would be out soon. He'd make sure of it.

"Is all that necessary just pick up the Christmas tree?" Kate asked, "Or are we, in your father's typical fashion, planning on hitting every stand in Manhattan?"

Alexis is draw dropped. Yeah, that's his girl, and oops... there was that one thing he forgot to mention to Kate... "Dad! You kidnapped her for this operation, and you didn't even tell her?"

The look Kate gave him was just... wow... he looked at his feet. "I... Well, I was going to. I didn't really think it was that big of a deal. It isn't that far."

"What?" Kate asked, her eyebrows shot up, and he knew that might not be a good thing.

Alexis was there to save him. "Dad doesn't generally get our tree from the city stands. We usually go to a place on Long Island, about an hour away. The same place where he likes to go for the pumpkins for jack-o'-lanterns."

Before Kate had a chance to respond, Castle jumped in. She had to understand the meaning of this excursion. "Oh come on, it's an actual Christmas tree farm. They have cut ones, or you can walk through and actually pick one and they cut it for you. It's about the experience, Beckett."

She shook her head a little, like maybe he was the one who didn't understand. "I know what a Christmas tree farm is, Castle, and it sounds like fun."

"Oh, okay," he said, wow... that wasn't what he expected. "Then let's get this show on the road!"

Much to Castle's surprise, Alexis managed to talk Martha into joining them. She hadn't gone with them to the tree farm in years, not that he was complaining. This was just... different. He would definitely be out-numbered on this trip.

"Anything for a bit of extra time with my granddaughter," she sighed as she looked to squeeze the life out of Alexis.

Castle caught Kate smiling at Martha's antics and decided that maybe having his mother on this trip would be a good thing over all. Time would tell, for sure.

As the four of them got into Sneezy, Alexis explained everything she knew about the rental car's naming strategy and the way awesome ability she had to unlock the vehicle using her phone. He would have to get a membership because... well, because of reasons. Cool reasons. Kate probably wouldn't approve, so he needed to figure that one out first, but she'd come around to the idea.

Alexis jumped into the driver seat before he could get there, and he wasn't even going to go there with whatever look it was his mother just gave him and Kate.

"Why don't you two kids make yourself comfortable in the backseat, and I'll chat up front with Alexis." Before either of them could reply, she was in the front passenger seat, leaving him and Kate still outside of Sneezy.

"Sure, Mother," Castle pouted. Yeah, he was pouting. He wanted to drive Sneezy. Maybe he could talk Alexis into letting him drive on the way home.

Kate had his hand and pulled him toward Sneezy's back seat and smiled. Okay, seeing her smiled like that, just for him helped.

"Oh come on, you're just mad because you're still not getting to drive." And then she had to break the moment with the truth.

He got in as she got in on the other side. He was back to thinking about driving the car when he felt her breath on his ear. "Besides, Castle, It's all about the experience, after all."

That woman. Why did she always have to be right?

When Alexis pulled into the parking lot at the tree farm, he could see it all over Kate that she was getting into this. When they got out, he walked around to her side, just in time to shut the door for her.

"So, good idea, yeah?" he asked, watching as she put her gloves in her coat pocket and smiled.

"Yeah, Castle. Good idea."

One of the owner's sons came out and Castle shook his hand. They were all familiar with him and his family, since they came out at least twice a year. He wasn't couldn't quite recall the man's name, but it didn't stop him from telling him about the pumpkin carving contest he and Alexis held this year. He pulled out his phone and showed him pictures of the pumpkins.

He caught a moment when Kate was across the room and realized he'd started talking again. Quickly, he put the phone away and turned the subject toward this year's Christmas tree.

Daniel, yeah, that was his name. "Hey, Daniel, I'm looking for big tree this year. I want this to be the best Christmas ever, so show me where you keep the huge, monster-sized trees."

Daniel nodded and smiled. "Those are located at the back of the farm. Just go out the door and you'll see the trail. Follow it and you'll see them when you get to the top of the hill. Hope your family has a wonderful visit!"

"Then, that's where we'll be. Thanks." Castle waved and opened the door and held it until his... family... was outside. That sounded real nice. He could get used to that.

They all walked the trail, quick-stepping a little in the cold. He wanted to get to the big trees quickly and get one picked out so they could move along to other things. He just had to wait until Kate put her gloves on before that part could go into play.

Thinking of Kate, where did she get off to?

When he looked around, she'd just caught up to them and her gloves were on. In her hand was a crumpled piece of paper and the look on her face was priceless. She'd found his note. The one that said _Hide and Seek._

He smiled and took her hand in his as they approached the forest of monster trees he was looking for. They wove through several rows of trees before he found a couple that were as close to what he imagined as possible.

Castle could tell by the way Kate looked at them that she thought he was being too extravagant. But then, she'd never had Christmas at the loft before... she'd understand soon enough, and the thought made his chest grow warm with his love for her.

"How in the world will you get one of those in the loft?" she asked, then going by how wide her eyes grew, he knew she didn't intend on saying that out loud.

"I've got a plan," he said, "the doorman's nephew and one of his friends are going to drop by to help. They do it every year for the tenants in the building and make a little extra holiday money in the process."

Kate gave the two trees a long once-over. "They're going to love you."

He couldn't leave that hanging. "Oh don't worry, they usually do."

An eye roll. God, he loved her.

And then, she grabbed his hand and pulled him away, leaving Mother and Alexis as they continued to discuss the two trees.

He let Kate lead him wherever it was she was going. She had a purpose to her step, so he knew something was up. Then, she spun him around.

It was amazing, seeing her like this, framed by the branches of the tree behind her. Before he could comment, her lips were on his.

Castle definitely didn't expect that, but he wasn't complaining. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. After a moment, she pulled away, smiling. He was so lost in her right now, it wasn't even funny. He held his breath when she leaned toward him again, her lips barely touching his ear.

"You're it!" she breathed, then took off into the trees.

What? He gasped and tried to get his brain back on track. She tricked him!

He took off after her, "Kate! That's cheating!" He yelled, just as he saw her dart to the side, trying to lose him in the maze of trees.

"Deal with it!" She called, and her mocking laughter floated on the chilly air.

Castle slowed down a little, and turned down a different row, so to cut Kate off. Yeah, she may have had police training, but he had a few tricks up his sleeve too.

He sprinted ahead, then stopped and listened. He could hear sounds coming from behind one of the trees about ten yards ahead of him. Slowly, and as quietly as he could, he worked his way around the trees, listening to the sounds of Kate's footsteps. He followed the trail of sound until he knew she was just on the other side of the tree. He could see her form through the branches, so there was no way he could possibly be mistaken.

The smile that spread across his face almost cramped his cheeks with how wide it was. He was going to get the drop on Kate.. that had to go into a record book somewhere.

His breathing was shallow, and he moved so slowly, so not to make any sound at all. She was in arm's reach now.

He grabbed her shoulder and had the full intentions of kissing her when he spun her around but then, a wave of red hair flew in his face.

"Alexis?!" He took a few unsteady steps backward, and then someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Got you," Kate taunted, laughing at him.

Castle didn't know which way was forward. He looked back and forth between Kate and Alexis, feeling both betrayed and extremely proud.

"You set me up," he said, wanting to be a little upset, but to know that his daughter and Kate worked together on this... "My own daughter…"

Alexis shrugged, "Sorry dad," she said, then she and Kate high-fived over his shoulder. "Girl power!"

"Thanks Alexis, couldn't have done it without you."

"Corrupting my own daughter," he grumbled, and he noticed Alexis ran off, probably to give them a moment alone.

Kate leaned into him as they strolled in the general direction Alexis just left. "All in the name of fun, you know. Besides, it was your game to start with. Don't get too bent out of shape."

She misunderstood. He wasn't upset, this was just so different. This dynamic between Alexis and Kate had turned out different than he expected. He smiled and took her hand, "Oh, I'm not. I'm just not used to her teaming up on me. Then again, I don't think she's ever really had anyone to team up with, other than me."

Kate looked surprised, but then, she didn't know. He had to remember, this is all new to her as well. He shrugged and said, "It isn't exactly Mother's speed, you know? And Meredith was gone almost before she could walk."

Castle pulled in a deep breath and sighed. He really didn't mean to go there, especially today. But now that particular subject had been opened, he may as well continue down the way. This was something they'd avoided up to this point, and it needed to be aired out.

"And even now I'm almost certain that the major reason I married Gina was so that she would have a woman around, I wasn't exactly encouraging about a relationship between the two of them. And even if I had been, she would have been far more likely to tell me to grow up then to get involved in the game. Even for Alexis."

He wasn't sure what was going on in Kate's head, but she was definitely considering what he'd just said.

"Anyway," Castle said quietly, hoping she'd get how much this game of hide and seek meant to him. "Thanks. I didn't mean for this to be about...just thanks. For coming along, for today. For always being good for my kid, even when she doesn't know it."

Kate started to say something, and he could only hope what the first words would be, or any of them, really. Then, Alexis came running back, looking terrified.

"Dad! I can't find Gram, and she's not answering her phone. It's weird."

Before he could respond, Kate was already on top of it. "Castle, take that end and come up the rows, I'll go down from this end. Alexis, cut across."

One of these days, he'd tell her how much he loved it when she went into cop mode, but it wouldn't be today. They needed to find his mother first.

They met up again in about twenty minutes, and neither of them had found any sign of Martha. Castle was genuinely worried. She didn't play hide and seek, so he knew this wasn't one of her tricks. Something had to have happened to her.

Kate must have seen the concern in him, so she told him to go ahead and get the tree, and that she'd look around more, to see if Martha had just wandered further away than they expected.

He nodded in agreement and let her take care of that while he stayed with Alexis.

In a few minutes, after the tree had been cut and they were about to haul it to Sneezy, Castle heard Kate laughing.

He turned around, and there she was, walking side-by-side with his mother. "Mother? Where were you?"

She held up her hand to stop him, "It probably wasn't the best idea, Richard, but I was in the car. Hiding."

"Yeah, I think Martha won the game," Kate dead-panned, then laughed again.

"What?" He hugged her, "I'm so relieved you're all right," he said, feeling quite a bit more relieved than he hope he let show. "You had me worried Mother, but I'm proud." He smiled and looked at each one of the women with him. "It's really been a great day in so many ways."

Then, he stepped back a little and said, as he took off running for the parking lot, "First one back to Sneezy gets to drive!"


	4. Letters

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Summary**: Castle sets out to help Kate rediscover the magic of the holiday season. But, there are two sides to every story.

**Author's note**: This the Partner Piece to **lms2457**'s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**" which is, basically the same story told from Kate's point of view. So, go on over there, check it out. You don't know what you might miss!

Apologies for this one being later than the norm... had to calm the fangirling down long enough to get this together. ;)

**Disclaimer**: Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_Again to Li. :) I don't have the words. ((and it might be because my brain is fried)) LOL  
_

* * *

DAY FOUR - LETTERS

December 3, 2012

Rick spent the day in his loft, trying to get a few more chapters written. It had been easy going the past week or so, and he chose to roll with it, instead of his usual procrastinating.

This was all still so new... in the past, it was always late nights, racking his brain to get the story to continue. But now, since he and Kate had finally gotten together, the words came to him in droves.

He had to admit, it was pretty awesome.

Rick had called Kate earlier in the day, explaining his plan. She seemed okay with the idea, but he felt like maybe he'd done something wrong. He wasn't sure, but there was something in her voice... maybe she was just tired, or missed the morning coffee.

He was convinced it was a good idea. He wouldn't be as distracted around her if the ideas in his head were calmed for the day. It would give them more alone time together, so it made sense, even if it meant more time being in here, by himself.

Okay, he needed to get back in the writing and away from the eyes in the walls watching him. He was almost finished with the chapter, so now would be an awful place to stop.

And in just a few words, came the end of the third chapter written today. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, feeling more than happy with what he'd accomplished, and checked the wall clock as he did so. It was almost five, so maybe he'd hear something from Kate soon.

Oh - he needed to get the next letter to Kate. Quickly, Castle pulled out his phone and texted Ryan. _Hey man, I need your help. Write the word "Letters" on a piece of paper and give it to Beckett._

In a moment, his reply came in. _Okay. May I ask why I'm doing this?_

He sighed. How could he explain this? Castle thought for a moment. Ryan was a romantic, and happily married, so he hit on that nerve. _It's sort of a holiday project I'm working on with Kate. Just do this for me, please? But - don't tell her you know what this is about, okay?_

He was tempted to offer the Ferrari for a weekend, but then decided to wait until Ryan answered again. No need to do that too much, or it would lose its appeal.

Sure enough, in just a moment, his answer came. _Dude. That's awesome! I'm taking the note to her desk right now. And don't worry, my lips are sealed._

_Great, thanks._ Castle breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. He knew he could count on Ryan.

Castle went over to his stereo and turned on some music. Now that he wasn't in Nikki's world anymore, and he wasn't distracted by his phone, the loft was suddenly too quiet. The music was a welcome sound that kept his imagination from going wild.

He went into the kitchen and started the water to boil as he searched the cabinets for pasta and all the ingredients for pasta carbonera. Once that was set out, and the pasta was poured into the boiling water, he worked on tossing a salad to go with it.

When his phone buzzed, he smiled, and washed his hands. Once they were dry, he picked up the phone and saw Kate's picture smile back at him as he opened her text. "On my way to your place, if that's okay."

That didn't sound right.. didn't sound like Kate at all. She knew she didn't have to ask permission to come out here. He typed in his reply, "Of course it's okay. Dinner is almost ready. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. See you soon," was her answer.

Kate's tone bothered him. It was possible he was looking too deeply into the messages, but maybe he wasn't. Maybe he should have gone in today instead of staying here.

In any case, she would be here in about half an hour. Castle would make sure they'd talk about this before the night was over.

He picked up his phone and typed in, "I love you," feeling like it needed to be said. But then, he couldn't say it enough.

The message was sent, and now, he just had to wait.

Castle had just finished setting the table when there was a knock at the door. It was about time for Kate to arrive, and it made him wonder who else could be dropping by for a visit.

When he opened the door, his breath caught and he was confused. It was Kate. "Kate? Why didn't you let yourself in? Did you forget your key?"

She looked so unsure, so he stopped talking and stepped to the side, "I'm sorry, please come in."

"Thank you," she said, and brushed past him, then hung her coat in the closet and set her keys, badge, and gun on the side table.

She turned to face him, she drug her fingers through her hair. "I didn't forget the key... I just... I don't know..."

"Is everything okay?" he asked, and rubbed her shoulders a little, hoping to comfort her. "I've had a feeling that something's not right today. Wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe in a minute... It's been a long day and I'm really hungry."

He let his arms drop and smiled as he took her hand, "Then follow me. Your pasta carbonera awaits."

Castle didn't miss the smile that played at her lips. That was good. It meant she wasn't totally cut off from him.

"How was your day?" he asked as he pulled Kate's chair out. He made sure she was settled before he took a seat as well.

Kate shrugged, and reached for the salad bowl, and avoided looking at him. "It was okay, just work. How about you? Get a lot of writing done?"

Oh, okay. Her tone, the way she said 'writing' told him volumes. He really messed up today. "I wrote three chapters, but it was lonely. I should've gone in with you today."

"Then why didn't you?" She met his eyes then, and he saw it then; the hurt he accidentally caused her.

When she set down her fork and looked down, away, from him, he stopped what he was doing and put his hand on her shoulder. "Kate," he said, wanting desperately to get out of this... to find her smile again. "Kate," he repeated, and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry," he said, then realized she'd said the same thing at the same time. When she smiled, he did as well, and took a deep breath to clear his thoughts, except for those he wanted to express to her.

"Kate, honestly it didn't occur to me that it would bother you I that stayed home to write. It isn't like it's the first time, it's not even the first time since we've been together. I just thought if I got at it and stayed at it I could get ahead of my deadline, and have more time to spend with you." He paused and wondered for a moment if she understood how important she was to him. Time with her was everything to him. Surely, she could see that. "Honestly, I wasn't trying to avoid you if that's what you're thinking. Or, if this is about when Tyson –"

"No!" The way she cut him off, Castle knew he'd hit a sensitive area. "I know that you were home because you had work to do, Castle. I just…"

Kate looked away and sighed. He gave her a moment, seeing how she was trying in her own way to put her words in order. He'd gladly give her all the time she needed.

Yet, about the time he was about to ask if she was all right, she turned back to him and said, "I gotten used to having you there with me Castle. I know you have work to, but I also know that you been doing a fair amount of writing at the precinct lately. And, I kind of liked it. Even though I can't really be involved with your work, the way you are with mine, but when you're sitting there writing, and I'm doing paperwork it's just – feels like we're doing it together?"

Oh. It all makes sense now. He wanted to smile, take her in his arms, but they really needed to finish this conversation first.

"I know that probably sounds clingy, and hypocritical coming for me because I'm usually the one asking for space, but –"

Yeah, it's all making sense now. He continued, "But I'm there at your job all the time, I just sort of pushed my way into it and now it's what we do together. And I'll admit, it never occurred to me that might seem a bit one sided. Or, that it would matter to you so much. I kind of figured I was more likely to be in your way."

She shrugged, just a small movement of her shoulders that made her seem more relaxed. "Honestly, I didn't know it was gonna bother me either, you not being there, until you weren't there. I mean we didn't talk about it, but I noticed a few days ago that you were doing some writing, or I assumed that was what it was, and it felt better than I expected. Like you were comfortable doing that around me."

Castle felt the big, goofy grin spread across his face. How often can that woman do this to him? She liked him writing by her side. Well, he would never make this mistake again.

"Kate, First of all, you do more for my writing than you can ever imagine. Seriously. I know it sounds cliche, I know we joke around about it a lot, but it's true. You make me want it. And because I know you'll read it, you make me want to be better at it." He never wanted to stop, if he was honest, but that might be too much to say right now. "But second of all, and this is important, I want you to know that I'm always comfortable sharing my life with you. And I would always rather be with you, than not."

He had to pause again, just for a second, to gather the words that would lead up to tonight's project. "I just, I have a little bit of a project for us tonight, and I wanted to make dinner so I thought it would be better if I stayed out of your hair, and just focused in and got it done. If I had known it would upset you, I wouldn't have, I promise."

"It's okay Castle, it was stupid really. I don't even know why I –"

"It's not stupid," he cut in, "it's how you felt. And you're allowed, but I'm going to need you to tell me from now on, okay? Because despite my awesome Jedi-like powers, sometimes my mind reading skills can be a little rusty, and I'd rather be sure to know how you feel than not."

She laughed as she picked up her fork and smiled. "I can do that," she said.

Kate and Castle had just finished gathering the dishes from the table. They both worked together, she took the dishes and rinsed them, then passed each piece to Castle, and he placed them in the dishwasher. Once that was done, and they were walking toward the couch, he noticed Kate seemed to be waiting on him.

"Mind if I ask you two questions?" She asked.

Castle grinned and said, "Of course not." He had a feeling he knew where this was headed.

Kate ticked each question off on her fingers. "Okay, first question: what did you say to Ryan to get him to give me your note? And second question: What in the world does it mean?"

How in the...? Castle felt more than a little betrayed. Ryan said he would keep it a secret. He finally found his voice and asked, "Ryan told you?"

"No, he didn't exactly tell me, directly. Or, at all, really. But it wasn't you, or Espo, and it for sure wasn't Gates, and then after that Ryan was pretty much going out of his way to avoid me, so…"

Oh, so it was just that. Nothing had been said. That was a relief. He chuckled and smiled again when he admitted, "Sometimes I forget that you are in fact an excellent detective."

And... earned another eye roll. He was... ahem... on a roll tonight. "Yeah, well you're going to have to stop doing that." Her eyes narrowed just a little, "But you still haven't answered the rest of my question. What does that mean? Letters?"

Oh yeah... the good part! He smiled, so very excited to share this with her. "Sure, letters. You know, to Santa Claus."

"Excuse me?" She asked, looking just a little more than shocked at his answer. "Letters to Santa Claus? You want to write letters to Santa Claus?"

Oh wow... she's not into this. Kate thinks he's lost it. His stomach fell just a little. If it was the last thing he did, she would be totally taken by the holiday spirit by Christmas. She had to. It had to be.

"Oh come on Beckett, I know you are a skeptic's best friend, and I know you think I'm being silly. But I also know that you believe in fantasy, in reaching for the impossible, and not giving in to limits. Plus, it's for a fantastic cause, so that's like a giant double win, right?"

"And how exactly is writing a wish list to Santa Claus representative of any of those things? I mean isn't the whole thing just basically materialistic? Little kids asking for a bicycle?"

It hurt, not badly, but more than a little when she had to think about this. And then, to hear this. He shook his head, not quite believing how the conversation was going, and answered, "Come on Kate, see the big picture here. Little kids ask for bicycles because it's the biggest potentially achievable dream they can think of. There must be things you wish for. It doesn't even have to be tangible things, just the sort of thing you want to put down and get out there in the universe."

Both were quiet for a time, taking in the words said, and hopefully, maybe, just maybe, feeling a little bit of something in the air. Just a letter Kate, come on, he mentally pleaded, words on paper.

Then, her eyes met his again, like maybe there was another little spark of... something... there. "Okay, talk to me about this. What does this have to do with a good cause?"

He could barely contain himself when she asked, "I'm so glad you asked that," he said, and took her hand. He felt like there should be some sort of contact. She had to understand what this meant to him. "Alexis used to write letters to Santa Claus with me for years. I started doing it with her, just to get her interested. But after a while she went through a phase where she didn't want to do it anymore. Then about five years ago, they started doing this thing at Macy's. They put these big old-fashioned mailboxes outside the stores."

She nodded, and he was pretty sure she knew what he was talking about. "Anyway, for every letter that gets dropped off in their mailbox up to the first million, they donate a dollar to the Make-A-Wish foundation. So you get the personal satisfaction putting a bunch of positive energy out there in the world at one of the most magical times a year, plus you get to make wishes come true for sick little kids. It even got Alexis writing her letters again."

He held up the envelope Alexis had given him earlier in the day. "She even dropped one off this morning, made me think of the whole project. Realized I wanted to write mine with you this year."

"Okay Castle, you win," she said, and Castle thought his heart might just pound right out of his chest. "I will write a letter to Santa with you."

Before she even finished speaking, he was up and halfway to his office and found 'the box' on one of the shelves. He held it carefully for a moment, then stepped out, toward the table, and waved for her to come with him. There was no way he would be able to say anything right now without it being squeaky, so he just kept his mouth shut.

Castle handed the box to Kate when she took her seat and loved, really loved, how her expression softened when she saw all the stationary and pens inside.

Carefully, she chose a quietly designed piece of stationary with softly shimmering snowflakes lining the sides. And a purple sparkle pen. Yeah, he saw that coming, and repressed the mischievous chuckle that wanted to escape.

"Please tell me this is left over from Alexis?" She asked, as he reached for his own paper and pen. Oh, and his iPad.

"Definitely," he answered, remembering the number of gel pens his daughter had gone through, and all the colorful drawings that cluttered his refrigerator at one time. No, he wasn't going to get misty tonight. "She had a thing for gel pens growing up, and the glittery, sparkly, or shimmery the better."

Then, he had to stop. Kate was there, right beside him, and about to write a letter to Santa. Best. Night. Ever.

She looked up and caught him staring. Again. "What?"

"Nothing," he said. If he said more, it would get messy. Like, happy-teary messy.

"Yeah right," she said, "Quit judging my style choices and write your own letter, Rick."

She called him Rick again. He had to quit getting so caught up in every little... oh hell, that would never happen. He got up and put on some music before she could catch him getting teary-eyed again.

When he sat back down, he saw the smile that graced her lips again, and it filled his heart with a warmth he never knew existed.

Yeah, he knew exactly what he was going to put in his letter to Santa.


	5. Wishlist

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Author's note: ** IMPORTANT: This part is written a little different from the previous chapters. You really should read Kate's POV first, or some of this may not make sense. You can find it here: w ww.f anfict ion s/874 7359/5/ (copy and paste, then take out the spaces)

**Disclaimer:** Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_This is for the smile that brightens my day. Even if it doesn't usually come with coffee, dangit. LOL_

* * *

DAY FIVE - WISHLIST

December 4, 2012

After they finished a quiet lunch at Macy's, Castle walked with Kate back to the precinct. They didn't talk much, after the encounter with Santa. So much was said, and needed to be absorbed, for both of them, so he just enjoyed the idea of Kate by his side, and he by hers.

The boys gathered a couple of statements to look over and the financials from another suspect while they were gone, bringing them just a little closer to cracking their current case. Castle helped out for a while, but plot lines and details from his current book kept interfering, so eventually, he excused himself.

At Kate's look, he smiled and knew what was going through her mind.

"It's all right," he said, "I'll be finished in a few hours. It's just a few details that I need to work out, a little research to do, at the library. I'd rather do it now, than lose sleep over it tonight." He tilted his head to the side a little, offered his hand to her. "You got this, right?"

Kate smiled and took his hand, rubbing a circle over the back with her thumb. "It's fine, Castle. See you tonight?" she whispered.

"Of course." He nodded and after an almost too-long moment, let go of her hand before he turned and walked to the elevator.

As soon as the doors slid shut, he closed his eyes and let the events of their lunch hour unroll. The image of 'Santa' talking to Kate was almost unreal. Castle probably couldn't have planned something like that any better. Seriously. It was like the man knew them, knew their story, but it wasn't in a creepy way, really. He found it interesting. Obviously, the gentleman was well-read and kept current on events.

Yet, there was something about him that was so familiar. Really, it didn't matter in the long run, but it would be a while before any of their exchange would be forgotten.

And besides, he had the under workings of New York to look at before he could get too involved with finding out who that particular Santa could be. Nikki and Rook were in a spot, and he needed to find something of use to help get them, and their witness, out of hiding in the abandoned subway tunnels and safely back to the 20th.

When he finally got to the library, he found his way to the research section. After looking around for several minutes, he found a few books on what he was looking for and took a seat at one of the tables. Of course, he had his iPad mini with him, and typed the notes on it as he came across useful bits of information to use.

He was the only one in the section for some time, which was a little strange. Times before, there would be at least eight or ten other people flipping through books and making notes, just as he was. But then, it was already established that today wasn't exactly ordinary.

It was almost eerily quiet, until another man shuffled into the area, pushing a cart full of books. He was the older gentleman, named Chris, whom Castle had seen working here for years in the research department. They'd talked a lot, especially during his early years when he was here all the time, working on his first novel and boasting of how he was an aspiring novelist.

He laughed inwardly as he finished taking notes out of the first book. Quietly, he closed it and began flipping through the next. Chris must have heard the sound and saw him.

"Good afternoon, Rick," he said with his usual smile, "Finding another trap to get Detective Heat and Jameson into? Or maybe to get them out of?"

He laughed just as he found the page he was looking for, "Yeah, they're in a spot at the moment. I'm trying to find something MacGyver-like for Rook to save the day with. How have you been, Chris?"

"Oh, same old thing for this time of year," he answered and scratched his cheek, "I'm good, just trying to help friends and family see the light of the season... and making sure the books are returned to their proper spot on the shelf."

Castle took a few notes, then stopped and looked up at Chris, whose back was now to him as he re-arranged the books on the shelf, then made room for two more that were sitting on the cart. When he was finished, he moved to another shelf with a pronounced limp in his step.

There was something about the way the older man spoke that caught his attention, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. So, he shrugged and went back to his note-taking.

Castle recalled once, of a story Chris had told him from his days in Vietnam. It wasn't a story he'd expressly asked to hear, but in the conversation, the gentleman had opened up and told him a tale of combat and how he took a bullet for one of his friends during a fire fight.

He knew Chris had certainly seen the darkness in life during those days, and after a time, managed to find the light in life again. And it was all because of a girl he'd grown up with, who'd taken it upon herself to stay by his side when the entire world seemed against him.

Castle was still taken back by their story and how similar it was... Wait. He turned toward Chris, waited on him to turn around so he could look him in the eye because that could only explain...

No, it couldn't be. He was probably just imagining things.

"You know, it's kind of funny," said Castle, taking a chance anyway. "There have been a lot of people talking about that lately. You know, finding the light in the season. I've been trying that with Kate, my partner... she's had a time over the past several years, and I've taken it upon myself to re-introduce the magic of Christmas to her."

"I think it was working a little, and then today..." He stopped and thought for a moment, this probably wasn't one of his best ideas. "You know, no offense, but she'd be mad if she knew I was talking about this to anyone. Just suffice to say the whole light versus dark thing has been on my mind a lot today."

"It's no problem at all, Rick," he said, placing another book on the next shelf, then picked up another that was left on a table. "It seems that I'm one of those whom others find so easy to speak with. And you know, I've been a lot of places, both in reality and figuratively, so it's easy for me to find a sort of commonality with others. If I may ask, how is your partner faring?"

"She's doing fine, really. Still a little skeptical, I think, but like I said, we're working on that. I know you can understand, you know, the things she's seen and experienced, being a cop."

"Yes, I do. The world's a dark place," Chris said, "and sometimes, it's very difficult to find the good in it all. Hope and faith, or sometimes, just simple faith alone, can become invaluable when the shadows begin to threaten."

"I know, and it's all coming a little clearer now," Castle looked at him hard, putting all the pieces together in his mind as he gathered the books and put his iPad in his inside jacket pocket.

He was relieved, and knew Kate would be as well. That is, if his suspicion was correct. "Chris? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a side job, working at Macy's."

When the gentleman smiled and laughed, there wasn't a doubt in Castle's mind. "And why would you say that, Rick?"

"Bringing light to others? And your comment on hope and faith? Come on," Rick was standing in front of Chris now and could see he was right. He looked around to make sure there weren't any kids close by before he whispered, "You're Santa."

Chris nodded. "You got me, not that I'm surprised. I honestly thought you recognized me when you brought Kate in."

"No, didn't have a clue, but I'll tell you the truth, I am so relieved it was you there. I don't think she was too thrilled with how much 'Santa' seemed to know about her." It really was a relief. He hadn't realized until then how heavily the situation had weighed on him.

"Well, then, maybe you should bring her by sometime. We could trade stories, if she's up for that." He shrugged as he placed yet another book. "It's a bigger help than a person can imagine."

Rick shook Chris's hand, "I can't speak for Kate, but I will pass your offer on to her sometime. Thank you for what you said. I think it really did make a difference. She's definitely been more thoughtful than usual."

"It was my pleasure," he said, and pointed to the books in Castle's arm, "Let me take those. You should run along to Kate, and after all, it is my job to put them back in their place."

"Thanks," he said again, and set the books on the cart as he turned to leave the library.

"You're very welcome, Rick," Chris called over his shoulder, "I hope you and Kate have a very special Christmas filled with magic and light."

"I'm sure we will," he answered, so thankful for the words of encouragement.

They were certainly on the right track, and there was still so much to experience before Christmas.


	6. Angels

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Author's note**: This is the Partner Piece to **lms2457**'s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**" which is the same story, just told from Kate's point of view. So, go on over there, check it out. ;)

**Disclaimer**: Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_For Li. *hugs*_

* * *

DAY 6 - ANGELS

December 5, 2012

Finally, the case was finished. Another one of those stories of jealousy that ended in murder. It was sad, in any case, but Castle was glad for it to be over, and he could tell Kate was too.

"Want to grab coffee before we head out?" he asked as he stopped by her desk, and couldn't help but smile when she did.

She took a couple of travel mugs out of the bottom drawer and said, "You know what, I got it. You finish clearing the board for me okay?"

That was different, but he wasn't going to complain. He nodded and went to the murder board and erased the writing before he began taking down the pictures and other packaged evidence held in place by the magnetic clips. It didn't take long, and just as he finished placing the last of the pieces in the box, Kate returned.

He could see in her eyes that she appreciated him doing this. He didn't mind, really. It was part of the process she didn't care for, basically putting the last days of a victim's life into a box and storing it away. It wasn't really a positive way of looking at things, even if the person responsible was found.

"Hey," Castle barely heard Kate's voice, she spoke so softly. She seemed a little different when she smiled and handed him his mug before she took a sip from her own.

It might have concerned him if he didn't have a sticky note suddenly attached to his middle finger. He looked at it, seeing her handwriting. 'Angels,' it said.

"What – what's this?" he asked. His heart fluttered a little... was she really doing this too?

"Looks like a sticky note," she said, her tone and the look in her eyes were both teasing. Yeah, she was definitely up to something.

"Yes, thank you. I gather that much. What I meant was, what does it mean?"

Kate was quiet as he turned the note over and read it a second, and even a third time. She'd really done this, and for whatever reason, it just didn't want to compute into his mind. But he knew she had jumped into this holiday exploration with him, and the feeling it gave him was awesome.

It took him a moment to get enough control of his voice to softly ask, "Kate?" He was so lucky it didn't squeak like he feared it would.

The way her smile transformed her face was astounding. And he almost missed it when she started for the elevator and said, "Come on Castle, it's my turn."

Kate was really in this, and it was just a little overwhelming. "Castle," she said, sounding a little frustrated, or maybe a little amused, he wasn't sure which. "Are you coming or not?"

He broke into a run when she turned and stopped when they were both on the elevator. Nothing was said on the trip down, and he waited patiently for her to explain. She knew he wanted to know what was going on, and she was purposely baiting him. Waiting to see how long he could hold out until he had to ask.

Once they were out of the building, he rounded on her, "What does it mean, Beckett?"

"You're kidding me right?" She asked.

"Oh so that's how were going to do this," he said. Yes, she was definitely getting him back for keeping her in the dark on the stuff he'd planned so far. "To pay me back for everything I've done this week?"

With a roll of her eyes and a smile, she turned to Castle and took his hand. "No, Castle. Nothing I do could ever pay you back for everything you've done this week. But I think the least I can do is play along. Now, do you want to come with me, or not?"

Was she crazy? What kind of question was that? "Oh, definitely going with you. I go where you go, remember?"

She laughed and said, "Oh don't worry, I remember," she said.

Castle followed her, asking no questions until he finally had a bit of an idea of where they were going, and he could hardly believe it. "The Manhattan Mall? Really Beckett? Of all the places in the city to go shopping, you pick the mall? and what does that have to do with ang-"

"Have a little patience, can you?"

That might have been a little sharp for her, but he let it slide. "Oh yes, certainly. Because as you know from your long experience with me, an overabundance of patience has always been my strong suit."

"Uh huh," she said, took him by his shirt sleeve and dragged him toward the large Christmas tree and table set up in the middle of the shopping mall.

This definitely wasn't what he expected. Or really, he wasn't sure what exactly he was expecting, but this wasn't high on the list.

As they got closer to the table, one of the ladies sitting there smiled brightly and exclaimed, "Katie, dear! I was wondering when we'd be seeing you."

Castle could tell Kate was caught a little off-guard by the volunteer's greeting. Obviously, she had been here before, and often enough for the woman to know her by name.

Kate seemed to gather herself and answered, "I know, Lisette. And really, I'm sorry. I had every intention of getting here right after Thanksgiving, but we had a nasty case and then life just sort of happened."

"Think nothing of it dear," Lisette swung her hand in the air as if to wave something away, "I knew you'd be here eventually. And right on time too. Still have plenty for you to claim, I'm afraid." Then, she looked at Castle with a knowing gleam in her eye, "And who have we here?"

Kate smiled even brighter and pulled him forward a little, like she was proud the other woman had noticed him. "Lisette, this is Rick."

And she introduced him by his first name. That was.. surprising, to say the least. Normally, she called him by either his full name, or just 'Castle,' but she introduced him as Rick. It may be a while before he properly got over that.

Then, when he caught her eye, and saw the glint of defiance there, he knew his emotions were overflowing again.

Thankfully, Lisette chimed in before anything could be said.

"Oh yes of course, Mr. Castle. I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" He asked, wondering exactly what all Kate could have or would have told this person. She was definitely going to explain all this to him at a later time.

"Oh yes. Katie here is always one of my best. Adopts a full set and always comes through, don't you dear?"

And she calls her Katie. That's rich. He wondered if it was possible Lisette was a family friend, but then, doubted it, since Kate had yet to ask about any of the woman's family, or any other slightly personal-type questions.

Kate turned to him for a moment, "I do try," she said, still smiling, then walked over to the Christmas tree and began filtering through the angels.

Of course, in that moment, when he could be watching his girlfriend, taking in how she chose her angels, his phone buzzed. It was Gina, reminding him of the meeting tomorrow at Black Pawn. He quickly answered, telling her he'd be there, and caught back up to Kate.

He came up behind her and quietly said, "I've seen these other places, now that I think about it, not many here in Manhattan. You see the kettles allover the place, the bellringers. But –"

When she nodded, he stopped for a moment, hoping she'd say something more on the subject, but she kept on picking through the angels.

He wondered how many she had planned on adopting. She already had several in her hand.

"This is cool," he said, and looked over her shoulder to watch, still keeping his voice so only she could hear. "How are you picking them?"

Castle watched her as she thought about he answer. This was obviously something very special to her, and he was happy to give her all the time she needed to tell him.

She finally said, "Just a mix. Different ages. Different WishList's. Both genders. I've always had a small shopping list for Christmas, came from a small family until it got smaller." When she paused for a breath, he knew she had thought of her mother and was allowing the moment to pass before she continued. "So every year, I come and I choose several Angels from the tree. Shop for them like they're younger siblings, or nieces and nephews. Grandparents," she said, and took down an angel that he found represented a senior citizen from the tree.

"Kate," he never imagined... well, he'd never been in a situation quite like hers, so he honestly never though of adopting angels from the angel trees in such a way. She would never cease to amaze him. "That's – it's amazing."

Kate shrugged and looked through the stack once more and then went back to the table where Lisette got the information she needed from them. She then said they had a week to get them back, and he noticed Kate seemed very relieved with the time frame.

As they turned away from the table, Kate caught the edge of his side pocket with her thumb and said, "Come on, Castle. Let's go shopping."

Castle took the stack of paper angels she handed to him, and he began to read over them, seeing the ages and clothing sizes. He felt the butterflies in his stomach take off when he found the infant and toddler she'd picked out. He loved buying stuff when Alexis was a baby, and looked forward to that part of the shopping.

"We don't need to get things here at the mall," she said as she continued to pull him along, "there is a good children's clothing store about 10 blocks up on west 43rd."

Rick followed her as he continued to flip through the stack, thinking of what all they could pick up for the kids. He grabbed them both coffee before they got too far, then realized he wasn't really clear on why he was with Kate on this mission.

"So, I get to help?" He asked.

She seemed startled at his question, and he thought for a moment that maybe he'd over stepped.

"Of course," She said, "that's why I brought you, I thought you might enjoy it." Then, her eyes lit up with amusement. "Besides, you sort of already do."

What did she mean by that, he wondered, and then, she smiled and said, "Makes it much easier to save up for this every week considering I haven't had to buy myself coffee more than a handful of times the last several years."

Castle laughed as she bumped her hip against his, and quickly, he reached out and got her by the waist. He pulled her by his side and was surprised when she didn't seem to try to pull away. In fact, they walked several blocks like this, side by side.

#

Baby clothes.

Wow, really it had been, well, eighteen years since Castle had any need to buy any, but it all came back to the front of his mind quickly.

In fact, it didn't take him long to find onesies for the infant girl on their list. It was just finding the largest package of them that mattered.

He noticed Kate's look of surprise when he brought them to her. "Oh trust me, Beckett. These are perfect. It's one thing you want for sure. And you want it simple, well-made, uncomplicated, and in quantity."

"Sounds like the voice of experience," she said.

Did she really not know? He figured she had to have baby sat at least a few times growing up. "Oh you have no idea. When Alexis was little, she went through more laundry in the day that I did in a week. And given the size of these clothes, believe me when I say, that's saying something. Between diaper issues, spit ups, and food accidents you go through these things in record time."

"Hey, Kate, look at this!" He'd just found the cutest, most adorable ladybug rain jacket he'd ever seen. It reminded him of the one Alexis had when she was a baby.

She looked at it, and seemed to consider the purchase, when her eyes lit up. Castle wasn't sure what had happened, until she reached just past him and came back with a matching pair of boots. "Okay," she said, and added both to their growing pile of kid's clothing. "She does need these."

He couldn't help himself after she did that. He had to show her the hugging monkey thing. Kate was right behind him as he lead her to down the aisle and pulled the piece of clothing off the shelf. It was one-piece that was a combination scarf, mittens, and snow hat. That was shaped like a monkey.

Castle knew by the look on her face that she was a little skeptical on this one. "It's like a giant hug from a monkey!" he said, smiling as he put it on his head to show her, but well, his head was too big.

Kate rolled her eyes, yet again, and tossed a pair of them in with the rest.

And now, shopping for the boys. He liked that, especially since he didn't have much experience in that department. Castle didn't care for sports much, so he skipped past all that, in what seemed to be much to Kate's amusement.

No, he went straight to the cool clothes. "Hug Magnet" was a given, especially with the U being replaced by an old-style magnet. And, of course, no little boy's wardrobe would be complete without something that said "BOY GENIUS!"

He loved the way she laughed when he insisted on the motorcycle shirt. And then, she asked for his opinion of it with a pair of camo pants she had already picked out. It was so awesome, how this all worked together so well, and was so fun.

They split for a little while, not too far apart, but she was over looking through a few other accessories and stuff for one of the older girls, while he checked out the clearance rack.

He flipped through the pieces, one by one, reading them and considering each one. But then, one caught his eye, and it, quite honestly, stopped his heart.

Castle looked over at Kate after reading the caption, and his imagination went wild. He could see a little girl with wavy red hair and Kate's eyes crawling or toddling about with this purple long sleeved onesie that said, "Daddy and I agree, Mommy is the BEST!"

She caught him staring, so he looked away, but couldn't help finding her again once her gaze was off of him.

Then, she looked up again, and he knew he'd been caught. "Castle?" She asked. "You okay over there?"

He didn't realize that he was actually holding the onesie in his hand, so he set it back, nearly dropping it in the process. "I'm fine," he said, clearing his throat. "Just something I saw, won't work. That's all. Not a good idea to use anything with family designations on it. Since we don't know the children's backgrounds, right?"

Kate nodded and seemed to agree with him.

"There was something a few aisles back I'd like take another look at," he said, really wanting to clear his mind of little Beckett babies for the time being. She was the one with the loaded gun, after all, and he didn't really want to risk anything at all tonight.

When she gave the 'okay,' he wandered back to a pile of stuffed toys he recalled seeing before. He knew how stuffed animals were to kids, like Monkey Bunky was to Alexis. It was something every kid should have, so he dug through the bin of the animals until he found the perfect little yellow duck.

Oh no... Kate was close to where he was earlier, and he wanted to distract her before she found the onesie that had him wound up before. He had to distract her.

Or maybe, the duck could to it.

Castle landed the little duckie on her shoulder and said, "Quack!"

"Castle!" Kate jumped and spun around to face him.

He'd already moved away with the the duck still held in his hand. He maneuvered its head where it appeared to tilt its head to the side at her, and he repeated, "Quack?"

She was so adorable when he shocked and confused her. "Clothes shopping, Castle. Focus," she said, and made a decent attempt at looking irritated with him.

He shrugged. He thought he had been focused. "Everybody needs somebody to love, Kate."

The way she stopped and stared at him, he wasn't sure what her reaction was going to be, so he waited. Then, she reached out and took the duck from his hand and tossed it in the cart with the rest of the things.

She didn't say a word, and he followed her, silently, all the way to the checkout line.

#

When they walked into Barnes & Noble, he could barely contain his excitement. Books. For kids. He was in love with the idea, and loved her even more for thinking of it.

Castle was right with Kate as she walked straight to the children's section. He loved how she softened as she found a book entitled, "The Mouse Cookie Treasury."

The way she looked at it, turned it over in her hands, he knew it was one of her personal favorites. "Someone is a fan," he said as he took another book off the shelf.

Her eyes flashed with mischief when they met his. "Hey, don't knock it. This book is you, Castle. Come looking for one thing, and never leave. But there's a lot of crazy fun in between."

"That's because the one thing I wanted was you," he replied, no regrets in his mind, as he put the book he had just picked up into her hands, then continued on to the back wall.

All of the books he loved reading to Alexis were back there, and he didn't skip a one. Pooh, Dr. Seuss, Choose Your Own Adventure, Polar Express, and so many more.

Castle returned with the stack and handed them to Kate and watched as she went through them.

Then, she smiled so brightly, he could have sworn it could have the power to blind anyone who was not expecting it. "There's a Monster at the End of This Book!" she exclaimed, "I loved this one!"

"There's a sequel," he said, and handed it to her, loving how she absorbed the book right before his eyes. She laughed as she looked up at him, finding that he was reading the story as well. She finished and added it to the growing stack.

Castle got up with Kate and walked with her as she picked out a few more books for the older kids. She leaned more toward the girly options, like Madeline L'Engle and Judy Blume, while he added all of the Harry Potter and Percy Jackson books, and even added The Firebringer Trilogy by Meredith Ann Pierce.

When they were finished, they filtered through the pile of books once more, and sorted them out by kids. Castle nodded his approval at ones Kate had picked out that he had missed before. "Alexis had most of those," he said as they sorted the book into piles by recipient. "And most of these too," he admitted, pulling a few he had chosen and holding them up.

"That's what happens when Daddy knows all the good stuff," she said, "Alexis was a lucky kid."

There was a moment as they passed a book between them, where her fingers passed over his, and there was something more, something so tangible in her touch that was so much more than he'd felt before. He could see the words in her eyes, those three little words that keep evading her lips. He'll hear it soon, and just seeing it in her eyes is enough for now.

Just being here, sharing this with her, is enough to keep him going forever.


	7. Hot Chocolate

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Author's note:** This is the Partner Piece to **lms2457**'s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**"

Thanks for all the awesome reviews! They're like chocolate, you know! ;)

A little FYI: There is a very good possibility that this side of the story may not post tomorrow, as I am going to gone most of the day. If it isn't, I'll have it posted early Saturday. Beckett's side will be posted at the usual time, so you'll at least have that!

**Disclaimer:** Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_It's nice to know I'm not alone in this thing we call life. :)_

* * *

DAY 7 - HOT CHOCOLATE

December 6, 2012

_Wish I was with you, _Castle typed into the text message, _Longest meeting EVER, and most of it really doesn't require any input from me._

He wished there was some way he could sneak out of this meeting, but he was in the front of the room, not the back. So yeah, sneaking out wouldn't be very sneaky at all.

It was surprising to him to long, honestly and truly long, to be at the precinct. In fact, he'd do almost anything for Kate to call in and tell Paula he was needed there.

Of course, that would go over just as well as a balloon made of lead. And quite possibly injure just as many.

_Tell me you need me,_ he typed, _Better yet, call in and tell Paula._ Second message sent.

A few moment passed, and he was about to send another, just as his phone buzzed. Gladly he opened the text. Anything to drown out the monotone voice of whomever was speaking right now.

_Wish you were here, too. And remember last time I called Paula, and she called you out on it? Not doing that again._

He sighed and set his phone on his leg, then looked around the room, acted like he was interested, laughed a little when the others laughed at whatever joke the man speaking just told. He just wasn't into this today. He felt like there was a black cloud hovering over him.

Phone buzzed again, and he read Kate's message. _I'll always need you. Just remember that, okay? This too, shall pass soon enough, and we'll have the evening together._

_I can't wait,_ he answered. He really couldn't.

Castle rubbed his eyes hard. He didn't know what the deal was with him today. Life was great, really great, but he woke up in some kind of funk, and just couldn't get out of it. It was just one of those days where he wanted to hole up in his room or office and not come out for a day or two.

And this awful meeting didn't help that feeling at all. It only fed it, if anything.

When his phone buzzed this time, the message was from Gina. He rolled his eyes and glanced in her direction, and knew he'd be in the receiving end of one of her glares.

He read, _Richard, you could at least pretend to pay attention._

_I would, if this even remotely touched on something that I'm involved with. I don't feel well, and this is adding to my already excruciating headache._ He sent the message and waited. So what if he didn't really have much of a headache. Gina didn't have to know that.

Another message came through. _I thought you didn't look well. Everything all right between you and the muse?_

That did it. He could care less what kind of appearance he made. Castle made a show of coughing, and hopefully, looking really sick, and left the room.

When he got out into the hall, he sent Gina his reply. _KATE and I are fine, not that it's any of your business. I'm not feeling well and am going home. If by chance you need my input on something important and worth my while, you know my number._

He ignored any other messages Gina sent while he sent another to Kate. _Left the meeting. Walking home, and should be there in about an hour. Love you._

Her reply was almost instant. _I'll be waiting. No body drop, so I'm calling it a day._

Suddenly, he felt a little better. Okay, maybe a lot better.

Castle walked out of the Black Pawn building and took a deep breath. It felt awesome, getting out, having the gray, clouded sky above, and the sounds of the city surrounding him.

Still, there was something not right, some weight on his shoulders, or so it felt. He still wanted to be in his room, either writing or reading. It didn't matter which, as long as Kate was there. Or even better, just having time with her.

So, he found the direction to his loft, and started walking. Sure, it would take longer than a cab, but he needed the time to get out of this awful feeling, or whatever it was.

As he walked the city streets, he caught glimpses of people here and there, most were just people, but there were a few who stuck with him. Something about them was different enough to bring about his own story about them.

He pulled out a pen and small notepad out of his jacket pocket and scrawled a few notes for future use, careful not to run into any others as he did so. He had to admit, that helped a lot in getting his mind off of things.

Then, Castle saw one person in particular. It suddenly all made sense to why he was feeling so bad today. There was no way it could be him, but the look this man had was frighteningly familiar. It was the way he carried himself that sent a shock of panic down Castle's spine.

And the thing was, the young man didn't even resemble Tyson. He was tall and very slender, dark-skinned and had light-colored eyes. It was the way he looked, the set of his eyes, like that of a predator ready to strike.

That was it.

His heart pounded furiously as he recalled the nightmare he had not long before his alarm went off this morning. Slowly, the images came back to him, bidden by this stranger he'd passed on the street.

And instantly, it was like everyone was staring at him, surrounding him, closing in. He couldn't breathe. He needed to get out of here... he needed to get home. Now.

Home. Yeah, he needed to concentrate on that. And breathing. He took a couple of deep breaths and felt a little better. Better enough to step to the curb and hail a taxi.

It wasn't long before one sidled up beside him and he quickly got in and gave the driver his address. And just as he pulled back into traffic, Castle added, "And if you can get me there in less than twenty minutes, you'll get an extra hundred."

The cabbie nodded his understanding, and worked his way in-between cars while Castle sat in the backseat with his eyes closed. He didn't think about the movement of the car, just thought of Kate waiting on him when he got home.

His phone buzzed and he cracked his eye open enough to read the display. He had a message from Kate, and gladly opened it.

It took him a moment to read it, with his hand shaking as it was. _Not trying to be creepy, but are you all right?_

How did she know? That was creepy. He typed in his response, and was frustrated with how muddled his mind was. _I'll be better once I see you. Meet me in the lobby? I should be there soon._ Finally, the message was finished and sent.

Her answer was almost instant. _On my way._

Castle breathed out and laid back against the seat. This was an experience he truly didn't expect.

"We're here," said the cab driver, just as he pulled to the curbside of Castle's building.

He started to check the time, but decided not to, and gave the tip he'd promised earlier. Even if the timing was a bit off, he was just glad to be home. "Thanks," he said, and stepped out of the cab.

Kate was right there when he stepped toward the door and he was in her arms.

"What happened?" she asked, as her right hand flipped through his hair. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I want to go inside first," he said, feeling how open and exposed the world was outside.

Kate watched him and seemed to understand. Of course she'd understand. "Just remember to breathe. You know, take a few deep breaths, and try to focus away from the outside. Focus on this," she took his hand in hers, intertwined their fingers, "and follow me. Okay?"

"Yeah," he answered, then took a deep breath, concentrated on the contact with her. That part was easy. "I can do that."

"Good," she said.

Her thumb drew lazy circles over the back of his hand as they walked through the lobby and into the elevator.

Once the doors were closed, Kate moved so she was in front on him, her hand on his cheek. "Wanna talk about what happened now, or do you need a few?" she asked.

Castle thought for a moment and pulled her in for a hug. He definitely felt better, having her so close, but the images from last night's dream and the feelings it caused still had him shaken. "I need a little time, but thank you, for this," he squeezed their still-joined hands. "It helps so much."

"I know," she said, and he felt her smile against his chest.

The elevator doors opened and she guided him into his loft, to the island. "Take a seat," she said, "I need to grab a few things from the kitchen, but I won't be far."

"I know," he answered, and he noticed the room seemed to spin just a little. Wow.. was this what it was like for her after the sniper case? How in the world did she make it through?

"And I will stay where you can see me for the rest of the evening," she said, as she appeared to be concocting something by the stove. "Because, well, I've been there, and I get it. Alone isn't a good thing at a time like this."

When Kate finished, she took a seat beside Castle and handed him a mug. And its contents smelled delicious.

"What is it?" he asked, then took another whiff. Smelled familiar, as well, so he took a drink, and thought his heart might just burst with love. "You've talked to Alexis, haven't you?"

"I might have," she smiled again, and rested her hand on his knee as she took a sip. "I knew when I left this morning, that something wasn't quite right. I ran into her while I was looking for Lanie this afternoon, so I asked her for a little advice on how to deal with a Castle who was having a bad day, and she reminded me of this." She tapped her mug against his, "Double chocolate, double marshmallow hot chocolate."

He took another drink, then smiled and said, "It's wonderful." Wow. Kate actually talked with Alexis and asked her how to deal with him. That was kind of awesome. No, that was really awesome. There really wasn't a term that could equate the kind of awesome it was.

"You ready to talk about it? Because, you're not sleeping until you do, even if you are smiling like the Cheshire Cat."

Castle set his mug down and traced the top edge with his finger. Keeping this from her was out of the question. It was just a matter of where to begin.

"Start with this morning. When you got up, you were very distracted," she observed.

"Yeah," he agreed, "I wasn't completely aware of it at the time, but I had a nightmare last night. I don't remember anything other than a few images, but the feel of it stayed with me all day.

"It wasn't until just a short time ago, as I was walking back, I saw a man..." Castle shuddered, recalling the young man, and how much he reminded him of Jerry Tyson. "and then the nightmare images started flashing in my head, and I felt as if I was being watched. I panicked and decided to take a cab for the rest of the way home because I couldn't stand to be surrounded by so many people I didn't know, and so many others I couldn't see."

She was listening to every word he said. "What was it about the man that caught your attention?"

"He had that same look in his eyes, carried himself the same way as 3XK, as Tyson. In my dream, Tyson was everywhere, threatening me and everyone I love.. I couldn't get away from him, and then, to see that guy... I guess I lost it."

"No, I think you did really well. You came straight home, and didn't try to stay where you weren't comfortable." She gave his knee a squeeze, "I'll be right back, just going to the freezer for something, okay?"

"Yeah," he said, and watched her, didn't want to take his eyes off of her. "I'll be right here."

Kate turned and smiled at him, then took out a couple of pints of ice cream and placed them in front him Castle. She took out a couple of spoons out and handed one to him as she took her seat again.

"Ice cream?" He thought his cheeks might split from how wide he smiled.

"Alexis told me everything I should get to console you, Castle." Then, the side of her mouth quirked, "And besides, ice cream is a no-brainer when it comes to comfort foods."

He opened the pint of chocolate chip cookie dough and dug in. "I can't thank you enough," he waffled around the melting chunk of ice cream in his mouth, then took another drink of the hot chocolate to melt it further.

"You need to tell me when you start to feel panicky," she said, and seemed to have a hard time keeping eye contact, but it looked like she was trying very hard.

"I didn't have anyone... didn't let anyone in, to help when I needed it, and it wasn't the smartest decision I've ever made. I know now, that it would've been so much easier if I'd had someone to talk to, and you, of all people, need to know that. I understand what it is, to feel like they're all after you, that you're surrounded by enemies, and there's no place to hide."

It didn't go unnoticed how Kate, once she locked her eyes on his, didn't turn away from him, how she looked right into him, as she spoke. He remembered wanting to be there for her when she distanced herself from everyone, but he gave her the space she wanted at the time. If he'd only known... well, things would have been different during that particular case.

"I know." It was all he could say, and he hoped it was enough.

"And it's not going to go away overnight," she admitted, "I still have moments here and there, but I've learned the tells and can stop them, most of the time, before they have a chance to take over."

Castle took one more drink of the hot chocolate, set his mug down, and pulled Kate against him. She had his back, and he couldn't think of the words to say. He wasn't real sure if he would be able to say them, even if he did. He just knew that it wasn't possible for anyone to feel any happier, or any safer, than he did tonight, even with this dark cloud looming over everything.

When they finally pulled apart, Kate looked into his mug. "Do you want more?" she asked, "I made sure there would be plenty to last us through the night, if we needed it."

"Sure," he answered, and the wheels started to turn, thinking of the many ways he could find to thank her for... for... well, for being her. For being his partner, his best friend, and his lover.

Kate filled their mugs again, then, instead of taking her seat beside him, she walked toward the living room. "Come on, let's watch Star Trek IV."

"Really?" he asked. She knew him better than he thought. He got up and joined her on the couch. "I love that one!"

"Yeah, I know," she said, and covered both of them with a blanket before she snuggled next to him. "And, it's something light with no phaser fire. Just George and Gracie."

Castle set his mug on the side table and put his arm over Kate's shoulder, bringing her closer to his side. "And just a few, shall we say, colorful metaphors?"

"Yes, that too." She rolled her eyes as she continued, "Somehow, I knew that line was stuck in your head."

"Most of them are, really."

"Okay, you need to shut up so I can watch. It's been a while for me."

She really didn't just say... oh there was no way he could let that slide. Castle opened his mouth to comment on exactly what she was referring to-

"Shut it, Castle. Watch your movie."

Fair enough, she caught it as well. He smiled and hugged her a little closer for a moment, then let up when the movie started. He really understood now, what she meant when she told him how the stick figure in her desk reminded her of how even on the worst days, there is the possibility of joy. He could still feel the anxiety and fear prickling at the back of his mind, but the day had turned out so much better than it started.

Then, it hit him, an idea of how to thank her for this, without it seeming like a 'thank you.' And really, it was an awesome idea. Something that fit in perfectly with how the holiday season had progressed between them, too.

Tomorrow, yeah, tomorrow, Kate would be there, right in the middle of him, Alexis, and his mother.

And she was going to join in on the long-standing Castle tradition. The Great Cookie Bake-a-thon of 2012.


	8. Sugar and Spice

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Author's note:** This is what I would like to call a 'Partner Piece' to **lms2457'**s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett.**"

**Disclaimer:** Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_*high-fives Li* Why yes. Yes, we did. :)_

* * *

DAY 8 - SUGAR AND SPICE

December 7, 2012

Kate left the loft about thirty minutes before Castle did. He really wanted to leave at the same time, and go in with her, but it was still tricky keeping 'them' as quiet as possible.

So, he walked slowly down the sidewalk until he got to their usual coffee shop and gathered their order. He was about to leave, but since there wasn't a line behind him, he stopped.

"Hey," he called to the barista, "do you mind if I borrow your pen for a moment?"

The young woman shrugged and handed it to him, "Sure," she said.

"Great, thanks." Rick took the pen and quickly scribbled 'Sugar and Spice' onto the cuff. He did a pretty good job, even if he did think so, himself. The note looked like part of the order, rather than the simple note it was.

He handed the pen back to the barista and she smiled as she took it from him, "See you soon, Mr. Castle," she said.

"See you, and thanks again," he answered, then left the shop to catch a taxi.

It was a short trip to the crime scene, and it didn't seem like any time had passed before he was standing right behind Kate as she studied the victim.

She smiled as she stood and took the coffee he offered, as always, and it made him feel warm inside. There was still a bit of the trepidation from yesterday tweaking at his insides, but it was okay. Kate was here with him, and he knew today would be a better day than the last. It definitely started out that way.

Castle noticed when Kate read the sleeve, and for a moment, she appeared to be a little upset, then, she relaxed. She must have thought he really had messed with her usual order.

Slowly, she turned the cup in her hand again, reading the side once more, then looked at him and smirked, "You just figure out I was a girl, Castle?"

"What? No. I - what?" Why on Earth would she think that?

Her eyes softened as she turned the cup so he could read his handwriting. Okay... it was his handwriting, it said 'sugar and spice...' He didn't... oh, wait. Okay, yeah, that was silly.

"Little girls..." he murmured, and chuckled to himself. The rhyme hadn't even entered into his thoughts. Kate was a sharp one, for sure. "I didn't even - that's, no. It's cookies, Beckett."

"Cookies?" She raised an eyebrow, looking a little unsure.

"Christmas cookies, Kate. Alexis and I, even Mother, every year we do one massive baking night, do all kinds of cookies, like an exchange, only with just us." He couldn't help but smile as he shared this with her, because it was always so much fun. "Really it's like a giant mess of flour and sugar, after which there are treats."

Still seeming a little skeptical, she said, "Your mother is making cookies?"

"Uh well, we give her points for effort, mostly. And Alexis is there to make sure nothing catches fire or explodes."

At Kate's questioning glance he felt he needed to explain. "All right, that was me, and it was a thanksgiving turkey. But it was only the one time, I swear." He was still so very thankful his eyebrows did grow back.

The boys arrived next, and from their description, the case sounded like it was shaping up to be as vanilla as Kate's latte. He didn't even care. Today, he just wanted her.

#

Castle followed Kate out of the precinct and down the sidewalk. "In general, I'm not one to complain about good luck, but it's been pretty quiet and straightforward around here lately."

"In general, would you really consider that good luck?" She asked. She had a point. Good luck for them, back luck for the victim and their family. He really needed to work on his tact.

Castle had to admit, he did prefer the cases with the twists and unexpected turns. Those made for the best stories to put in his books.

But lately, he's just enjoyed being able to spend more time with Kate. It didn't matter if the case had the mystery or if they found the suspect with the murder weapon on him.

"That's a fair point," he admitted and smiled, "Although, I must say I do like having a bit more spare time with you."

"Me too," she said, returning his smile. He could spend the rest of his life watching her smile.

He saw a cab moving close and stepped out to hail it. Slowly the taxi rolled beside them, and he opened the door for her.

As Kate slipped into the backseat, she asked, "So what exactly is the game plan for this massive cookie overload of yours?"

Castle sighed, that was a good question.

"What actually, that's kind of part of the problem. Generally**,** other years we have done this, we've had all day. But mother had a class tonight till 6:30, and Alexis is studying for finals and absolutely couldn't be available until seven. So, I'm thinking I'll need to at least get some of the dough started, so that we can get straight to the shaping and decorating when they get there." He really didn't care for the changes to this year, but most of them were for the better, so he was doing his best to roll with it. "But I was going to pick up dinner, too. At this point, I'm wondering how it's all going to get done. Might make for a long evening."

"Relax," she said, as she took off her coat. "You have to be doing something right, your daughter is going to spend her Friday night making cookies with her dad the week before finals."

He definitely couldn't argue with that. "Yeah, true. I got lucky with her, you know?"

"I do," Kate said as she smiled. She was doing that a lot this evening, and it warmed him even more. Tonight was going to be so much fun, and he couldn't wait to share this with her. "You know, I could help with the cookie dough if you want to pick up dinner?" She offered.

He could hardly believe his ears. She'd really offer to do that? That part was the worst of the entire experience... at least, to him.

"I do cook, Castle. You know that by now."

"I know, but I mean, I invited you to this so it would be fun. Not to put you through being the one to do the boring prep work."

"It's no big deal, Castle. I can handle it." She said, and then pulled out her phone. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but decided not to put his nose where it wasn't needed. At the moment.

#

Castle was ordering dinner on his iPad when Kate asked, "You have AirPrint set up in here, right?" He knew she was still filing through the sites she'd pulled up on her phone.

"Of course," he said, then waved the iPad in the air. Seriously, what other system would he have set up?

He was pretty sure she mumbled something about him being a writer, and it made him smile. He didn't miss it when she walked into his office to pick up the sheets she had printed. How could he? He loved the way she walked.

Once she was out of sight, Castle quickly realized this was an order best placed in person, so he started getting the kitchen ready. He pulled out the sugar, flour and other base ingredients for the cookie-making and set them out on the kitchen counter. Then, all the sprinkles and other add-ins were put on the table.

When she returned with the sheets, Kate stopped and looked around the kitchen and dining room at everything he'd set out. She looked amazed, or maybe a little overwhelmed.

"We planning on making cookies for all New York City?" She asked, and sounded amused.

Castle smiled and answered, "Just keeping the options open,"

"Mmmm..." She walked over to the table and took out her phone again, tapped out instructions, and then separated out the Oreos and Nilla wafers for some reason. Looked like a jar of cherries and the marshmallow cream too. He figured she had a plan, and whatever it was, it was beyond him.

"What are you doing?" He asked. That little crease between her eyebrows was showing, and he knew that meant there was something big going on in her mind.

"Making sure nothing explodes," she answered, "You order food?"

"Actually, I started to. But for what I have in mind I think I'm going to have to go down there." He grabbed his coat and began to pull it on, "You sure you can hold down the fort?"

She looked back at the kitchen for a moment, then took out a few more ingredients from his cabinets. She also got his mixer and several bowls. "Yeah, I got it. So you want me to just cover the basics, right? Keep the options open," she said.

"Yeah, don't worry if you don't get very far. I mean I know this is the part that's a pain. But I figure if we at least get started. You know? I should be back in like an hour, the most. There anything else we need?"

"Actually, cream cheese? Plain stuff."

He snapped his fingers. He hadn't though of that. "Got it. I don't know why I didn't think about that, it really is the best frosting. Other than that, you good?"

"Yeah, I got it," she said.

That said, he left to pick up dinner.

#

He really should have brought Kate with him. Really.

Castle had several bags and boxes' worth of food on him. It was probably too much, but he really didn't care. All of his family was going to be at the loft, making cookies, and he wanted to make sure they all had enough to eat. _Without_ taking up space in the kitchen.

He wondered how far Kate had gotten on the cookie dough. It really didn't matter, since anything she could do would be better than nothing at all. She seemed pretty confident when he left, so he figured he'd be amazed once more by her.

Finally he was back at the loft. Slowly, he opened the door, careful not to jostle the food too much. Kate was in the kitchen sticking labels onto two good-sized rolls of cookie dough. That was good progress, he thought.

"Hey," she called.

"Hi," He closed the door with the one free finger and smiled, "Got comfort food. how are you do -"

Oh. There was more than the two rolls. Good Lord, the woman may have had issues seeing the magic of the season, but she definitely knew some kind of magic. How in the world did she make that much cookie dough?

Kate obviously caught is look of shock an started listing what all she'd made. "Chocolate base," she pointed out the two darkest rolls, and held up the smaller in her hand. She gestured to the other, lighter, matching set. "Spice." She moved, taking them to the fridge. When she opened the door, he felt his jaw drop. "The one with the 5 rolls is the sugar, and those will take anything. Color, flavoring, mix-ins. The others are the chocolate chip and peanut butter."

He couldn't speak, even if his life depended on it. There were at least twelve rolls of cookie dough altogether.

"There must be, like 300 cookies worth of stuff here," he said when he finally regained control of his voice. He had no idea she could do something like this so quickly. That must be some sort of world record...

"Three hundred, thirty-six, if the sizing is consistent," said Kate, grinning "But it probably won't be. With cut outs and all. Too much? I figure it'll all freeze well anyway."

"No such thing," he said immediately. Was she crazy? There was no such thing as too many cookies. "But how did you? How -"

She shrugged. "Cookie dough is easy, Castle. And you had the mixer, so that helped. Double batches are painless."

His mouth moved, but no sound came out. That didn't explain anything.

"What?" she asked.

"But...there are different kinds, Beckett. How does that not take forever?"

"Variations on the base recipe, Castle. I stared with two bases, and just modified." She made it sound so simple.

There was no way it could be that simple. "I've changed recipes before. Yeah, some of them are cool, but -"

"Modifications Castle, not lab experiments."

Okay, Kate was getting personal. "Hey, now."

She grinned and gave him a quick kiss. "Come on, Frankenstein, lets move Candy Mountain and get the food out. Your mom and Alexis are going to be -"

"Right on time, dear." His mother's echoed through the room just as the door swung open. In front of her, was Alexis.

Kate greeted the two just as his mother pulled her into a hug.

It was the same moment Alexis hugged him. "Hey, Kate," she said, and he felt a tiny prickle of tears when his daughter called her by her first name.

"You need to see the fridge, Alexis," he said, and pulled her on into the kitchen. She had to see this amazing feat.

Castle heard his mother laugh and and turned his attention from his daughter. "Marvelous, darling, even if Richard will say it's cheating, silly man," she said. What were they up to?

"No way!" Kate said, and then her voice dropped, and he couldn't hear.

"Wow dad! What did you -" Alexis's voice cut in, and he turned back to her.

"Not, me. Kate, all Kate." There was no way he could possibly take even partial credit on this. "And I was gone for like an hour."

"Oh, my god. Kate, that's...show me? Please?" Even his daughter was properly amazed. "We're supposed to do this thing in my dorm, after finals. Kind of half party, half competition with the other building that's in my program. And nobody wants to do the cookies, and I just knew I'd get stuck with them, and so I volunteered - but this is - you're brilliant."

The way Kate smiled at Alexis truly melted his heart. She really was good for his kid. She was so totally into this thing, and she hadn't had any observations about this being family time, either. Kate just jumped in and quite literally took flight.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, you can take the extras back, too, there will be extras. But, yeah, I can do that."

"Thank you!" Alexis grinned widely and hugged Kate, who, for all appearances, was stunned at the girl's reaction.

And cue Mother, "Okay, people. Let's eat, we have work to do, you know."

Alexis took note of the bags he was still carrying. "Oh, Dad. Tea & Sympathy. Nice."

"So glad you approve, Daughter," he said, "Grab stuff."

They made room on the table for the food while Kate grabbed glasses from the kitchen. "Take a bit of whatever," he said, "I got a bunch of everything."

"So I can see," said Kate as she set a handful of glasses down along with a full pitcher of iced tea. "You do nothing small, do you, Castle?"

He moved in very close behind her to take his glass, "So says the woman who put like half a ton of cookie dough in my fridge just now."

She bit her lip and blushed.

There was a moment where he might have regretted having Alexis and his mother there, but it didn't last long. This was going to be so much more fun than he had first imagined, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

#

Alexis was making rounds, checking out what everyone was doing. "Oh, man, Dad. I think Kate's going to whip your tail this year." She was looking over Kate's shoulder and observed, "Nice. Three dimentional Christmas trees. And oh, cute! There are snowmen melting on the chocolate ones! Dad look at this."

Kate smiled, and he didn't see much of anything else. He hoped to be amazed by her like this for the rest of his life. "I didn't know it was a competition," Kate said after a few minutes.

"Not anymore," Alexis said impishly.

He moved slowly behind Kate again, decorating one of the melting snowmen. "She's right," he said, feeling so much more than love for her. "I've been bested by the master."

She seemed frozen in place, so he leaned in a little closer. "Best. Year. Ever," he said.

Castle leaned in and placed a kiss just below her ear. He could tell she was enjoying the moment just as much as he when she leaned into him.

Yeah, definitely the best year ever.


	9. Toyland

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**A/N: **This is the Partner Piece to **lms2457**'s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**"**  
** Apologies for the late post. Sometimes, life happens... And thank you so much for the reviews! They're like chocolate, you know. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_To Li, the only person I will accept a call from at 3am._

* * *

DAY 9 - TOYLAND

December 8, 2012

The alarm went off, and Castle got up with an extra bounce in his step. He missed waking up with Kate at his side this morning, and that might have something to do with how quickly he got ready for the day. Maybe.

Okay, yeah, he really wanted to see her smile. The pictures he had of her and the images in his mind weren't enough. He needed her right here, by his side, everyday. So, yeah, the alarm went off at six, just so he could see her smile a little sooner.

After he got out of the shower and dressed, Castle grabbed his phone and sent the word, "Toyland" to her. Today would be so much fun. She'd started something getting the angels from the Angel Tree a few days ago. Of course, they got the kids clothing and books, but what kid doesn't want toys?

Not that Kate wasn't already planning on getting them toys, but he sorta took that idea and flew with it. He knew of eight kids who would have the best Christmas ever.

His phone buzzed with Kate's reply. _You're up early. Excited?_

_Excited to spend the day with you_, he answered. It was true, but the Ferris Wheel at Toys 'R' Us was also calling to him.

Another message came in from Kate. _You just want to ride the Ferris Wheel._

Wow. She knew him well. Castle smiled and typed in, _That's just the icing on the cake. Come over for breakfast?_

This time, instead of getting another text, Kate called him back. He smiled as he accepted the call and answered, "I take that as a yes?"

"Not quite," she answered, "How about we meet at the Starbucks at 47th and Broadway? That way, we can start out a little sooner."

He loved it when they were on the same page like this. "That sounds wonderful. See you there in about twenty minutes?"

"I'll be waiting," she answered, then cut the connection.

* * *

The cab came to a stop, and Castle paid the driver before he stepped out. When he turned around, he literally ran into Kate.

"Slow down, Writerboy," she said, as she took a step back. "You're lucky we're both not wearing the coffee."

When he regained he balance, and his breath, he saw the cup she offered. "You got me coffee?"

"And I got a smile," Kate lifted up on her toes and kissed him.

When they parted he was smiling. She had totally taken him by surprise, and it took him a moment to find the words he wanted to say. "Thank you," he finally managed to get out.

"So, you ready to hit the toy stores?" she asked, looking so playful and full of life.

"Only if you are. They're not as much fun if I'm the only one who's excited about going."

"I've got the kid's lists with me, and I think I know someone who wants a ride on the Ferris Wheel. I'd say I'm pretty excited for the day."

He nodded, and offered his arm to her. "All right. Then we should start making our way to Toys 'R' Us, don't you think?"

Kate took his arm and leaned into him as they walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

Toys "R" Us was so full of people, it was insane. But then, it was getting closer to Christmas, and everyone was trying to get their shopping finished.

Castle was genuinely surprised when Kate went along with him twice on the ferris wheel. When he exited after the first ride was over and went straight back to the end of the line, she was right there, the entire way. No comments or anything, just her smile that seemed to only get brighter as the day went on. It was more than a little amazing, but then, each day, she'd broken a little further from herself, let the inner child have a go at the day.

Before long, New York would be in some serious trouble. Okay, maybe not really, but they'd definitely get kicked out of at least one store at some point, if she kept on this track with him. He was sure of it.

He needed to add that particular mission to his bucket list.

_51. Get kicked out of a department store with Beckett._

How could that not be awesome?

Castle smiled with the thought of it, just as their second spin came to an end. With the the rate the people were still crowding in, they both decided to get out of the craziness of store and go on to FAO Schwartz.

* * *

Castle was quite literally bouncing on his toes as they entered the building full of toys. "I love this place," he said as they walked through the doors, "I can't tell you how many hours Alexis and I have spent in here, just playing around."

He stopped for a moment, remembering one time in particular when they'd spent almost the entire day just in the stuffed animal room. He couldn't wait to share this with Kate. She was already loosening up a little, giving in to her inner child. He just knew, once she got in here, and really started feeling the magic, this would be so much fun.

Kate pulled out the list for their angels and stepped close to his side, "Where do you want to start?"

He looked at the list as he pulled out a shopping cart, thinking of the ages of the kids. He considered the kinds of toys the kids would want for a moment, and the kind of things he'd want to play with, then said, "Let's go from youngest to oldest."

For a moment she looked at him, as if she was waiting for him to do something. Castle tried to keep a poker face, but had a feeling Kate could see through him. She was pretty good at that.

"Okay, to the pre-school toys. Now, we need to get them something educational..."

"And fun," he added, "If it's not fun, there's no point," he explained.

They discussed their toy idea further, until they got to the aisle full of the bulky, near-indestructable, toys for the little kids. It had been years since Castle had gone through this part of the store.

His hands tingled. There were buttons on all of the toys. Buttons _everywhere_. He pushed one on a little table-looking thing, and it roared like a tiger, then as he passed by another, it must have been motion activated, because he didn't touch _anything_ and the critter started dancing and singing.

"Oh. My. God. Thisissoawesome!" He reached to activate another toy and Kate's hand grabbed his wrist and pulled it down sharply.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He was confused. What did it look like he was doing? "I.. um... playing?"

"Do you have to make them all go off?" Her eyes were wide and she looked... well, he wasn't sure. It wasn't panic, but maybe... oh, he embarrassed her.

Well, if she's diving in with him, totally committed to them, she would have to get used to that.

He smiled and peeled her hand off his wrist. "Okay, I see what's going on. I'll stop for now, but know this: We haven't gotten to the electronics section yet."

He punched a few more buttons as he walked down and found the cutest little... something. Castle wasn't sure what it was, but it was like a table with a mat attached that the child could step on, and the pressure on the mat activated music and a dancing monkey. "Oh, we've got to get this! It's perfect! The little one can pull up on it, and the monkey dances!" He looked at Kate. She had to see the awesome in this toy. "You can't deny a child a dancing monkey."

Kate considered him a moment. "Apparently not," she said, then put the box in the cart.

He was still looking at all the preschool toys when he saw her grab an art easel and supplies for the smallest girl on their list. It didn't go unnoticed that the board was white on one side and a chalkboard on the other. He left it as it was, and didn't make a comment, since he saw a flash of concern go across her face as she placed it in the cart.

Yeah, she thought about it, too, but it's an art set, and that's all good. The kid will love it.

They were finished with the two youngest, so now was the younger, school-aged kids. "We should get the biggest container of Legos we can find," he offered.

"What about trains?" she asked, "boys that age are into trains, aren't they?"

"Yeah, that would be great!" he said, taking the lead. "I know right where they are! Come on!"

Castle took her to a room filled with toy trains of all sorts. He didn't miss a step as he walked straight to the table setup with several remote controlled engines. "I love these. I had one when I was growing up, and quite literally, wore it out. It was my fav-"

He stopped and walked to one of the boxes stacked on the shelf. "The Polar Express! How awesome is that?" Rick lifted the box and read the dimensions and what all the box included, all the time remembering. "I used to read the book to Alexis every year, then they came out with the movie, and then we changed our tradition to watch it every year instead."

"You really miss all that, don't you?" Kate asked, "Having a little one around the house at Christmas?"

He did. More than he realized. "Yeah," he answered, noticing how focused her attention was on him. "I do. Christmas is so different when you have kids, and see all the magic and wonder through them. And the Polar Express... well, it's an important part of the holiday, for me, anyway."

She seemed to consider what he said for a few seconds, then said, "I remember my Mom and Dad reading the book to me at Christmas once. They fluffed my pillow behind my head, and made sure I was comfortable before they started. Then, Mom sat on one side of my bed, and Dad was on the other. They both held the book in front of me, and took turns reading the pages." She smiled and looked a little shy. "I'm not sure if I even really knew how it ended until the movie came out."

Kate walked to him and took the box set out of Castle's hands. "Anyway, I think it's a great idea. We should make sure the book ends up in his pile too."

"We make a pretty good team," he answered, and hugged her.

She looked taken back when they parted and there was something a little different in her eyes when she sort of blurted out, "Girl, about the same age. Let's try the Lego room."

Castle had almost, _almost, _forgotten how much he enjoyed the Lego room. All the statues, and the city that seemed to take over the place. It had his complete attention from the moment he stepped inside.

Then, Kate's voice brought him back into reality. "Hey, Castle. Check this out."

When he found her, she was holding a box kit for a dollhouse. "Hey, that's awesome. Set right in her age range, too. And the pieces look just a little bigger, so you don't have to worry about her sticking them up her nose."

"She's a couple years older, I'm sure she'll be plenty smarter."

He knew she heard what he said. He could tell by the set of her mouth, so he continued. "What actually possesses an incredibly intelligent girl to stick a Lego up her nose anyway?"

"Defiance, most likely," she said with a rueful laugh.

That sounded about right. He'd heard a few stories of her past as a defiant little girl, facing the dark.

She quickly got them back on track, "Okay, okay. Our middle school boy wants a casterboard."

"All right..." Castle wasn't sure how to take that one really. That's like a skateboard, right? "Roller blades and stuff like that is over here," he pointed the way, and started the walk there. "I'm not real sure about getting someone else's kid a skateboard. They're not really the safest thing in the world."

She rolled her eyes and quipped, "This from the guy who wants to buy the apartment across the street and install a zipline."

Castle stopped in his tracks. "How did you..." Oh yeah... she did check out his site from time to time, so it shouldn't be a surprise that she would know that. "Still. I'm not so sure."

"If we get all the proper safety equipment to go with it, it will be fine," she said.

Wow, she was kinda stuck on this one. He shrugged his shoulders and continued on the way, wondering. Kate and skateboards. Could she...? Nah...

When they finally got to the skating section, they decided to split up. Castle went to get the safety equipment while Kate went to look at the boards.

He took his time, finding an Angry Birds helmet he thought was cool and matching red knee and elbow pads, shin guards, and whatever else he could find. If it were his kid, he would've had someone make a suit of armor for the kid to wear, but he thought he did good with the choices in front of him.

Finally, he pushed the cart a few aisles up to find Kate. And boy, did he find her. On one of the strangest-looking skateboards he'd ever seen. And she was doing pretty good, like it was something she did every day.

Castle slowly stepped further down the aisle, not wanting to surprise her really, but he wanted to see what kind of board it was. Oh, okay, it was a Casterboard. And there was a purple one. And it was the same shade as one of the helmets he saw with the other safety equipment. Hmmm.. he filed that way in the back of his head. He had a feeling this could be useful for later.

"Castle?"

He jumped when he heard her voice, and it sounded like she was just as surprised as he.

She was pushing the board to the side with her foot, trying to look nonchalant about it. "How long have you been there?"

"No need to be embarrassed, Detective, you looked like you were having a good time, so I let you have the moment." He smiled, and hoped she could see how endearing he thought it was to see her playing around like she had just been. "So, how was it?"

"I..." she pulled her fingers through her hair and smiled, seeming to collect herself. "It was fun. I think he'll enjoy it."

"Awesome." He found a box with the same Casterboard she'd been riding and put it in the cart, then pulled her close, loving how quickly she melted against him. "You know, I love it when you come out to play like that. You don't have to hide from me, okay?"

"I know. It's just been a long time since I've boarded. I wanted to know if I could still do it."

"You were great. Or at least, I thought so."

She smiled brighter, and until that moment, he didn't think that was possible. "Thanks."

"And now," he pulled out the paper once more, "Stuffed animals for the girls."

"Sounds great," she answered, "Lead the way."

Castle pushed the cart through the store as he talked and took them toward the part of the store that carried all the stuffed animals.

And then, he stopped. Boy's Section. Star Wars stuff. Green Lantern, The Avengers. All sorts of geeky items calling to him.

"Um..." he paused a sec, not sure what to say, or how to say it. "I need to go... over here first..."

He didn't wait on her response, just turned down the way, finding more battery-operated things that were just so cool. Like, a pair of Hulk gloves that made all sorts of noise and racket when they were hit. "Hey, Kate!" he called, slipped the giant green hands on, "Look!"

She was still at the end of the aisle, watching, and clearly at least a little amused.

"These," Castle said, then got into a boxing pose, "Are not the hammer."

"Wow, Castle, you had to go there, huh?" She rolled her eyes as she walked away.

He pounded the plush fists together and the sound chip called out, "HULK SMASH!"

Oh yeah, one of the boys needs these, he thought, and tossed them into the cart.

There were other things with buttons. He really didn't care what they said or did, it was crazy, and he couldn't control it. The blinking lights, the voices calling out commands. He loved every bit of it.

Then, something popped him on the side of his head, right on his temple. It kinda stung and he reached to rub the area, just as he saw Kate a few yards from him.

Yeah, it was Kate. And she was smiling. With the biggest Nerf gun he'd ever laid eyes on.

Holy mother of...

He turned to run in time for another pop on his shoulder followed by one to his rear.

Really? She shot him on the butt? That couldn't have been an accident. No freakin' way. He couldn't stop the laughter when it rolled over him and he hit the floor laughing.

He had tears going down his face, he was laughing so hard. And what made it worse, is that he couldn't stop. He couldn't breathe, either, especially when he opened his eyes, and she stood over him, all cop-like and waiting on him to make some sort of move.

"Go ahead, I need the practice," she said as the corner of her mouth quirked upward and her eyes narrowed. She was trying not to laugh as well.

Quoting Nikki was too much. He burst into laughter again, and this time, she was there with him.

Kate dropped her pose and reached a hand down to help Castle back to his feet. "You okay?" she asked, "It looked like you hit the floor pretty hard."

He shook his head. "I'll be fine. But really, did you have to shoot my butt?"

Kate shrugged and smiled, "What can I say, it was an easy target. And funny."

"Easy target, huh?" He pulled her next to him, staying just a few inches from her lips, teasing her. "When we get back to the loft, we're going to suit up for a game of lazer tag, and I'll show you how easy a target I can be."

"First thing's first, Writerboy," she pointed in the direction they'd just run from, "We've got toys to buy."

"Oh yeah, there is that." Castle smiled as he took her hand, "We should finish the important stuff, then we can play."

Before he could respond, she took off running as she asked, "Race you to the giant piano?"

He was right behind her, and made sure to grab the cart along the way. The day had barely started, and, oh, the games he had in mind to fill in the rest of the day.

And maybe the night as well.


	10. Reindeer Games

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Author's note**: This is the Partner Piece to **lms2457**'s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**"

**Disclaimer**: Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_For Li. You know why. *hugs*_

* * *

DAY 10 - REINDEER GAMES

December 9, 2012

Some awful, mind-numbing noise brought Castle out of the deep sleep he was in. He cracked an eye open, looked at the time at the same moment he realized it wasn't his alarm going off.

"What the..." It was early, more accurately described as ridiculous o'clock. What kind of person in their right mind would get up at this time when they could sleep in?

While he thought about this, the sound continued to fill the air. He sat up, trying to locate the source of the racket, and noticed Kate was already on her feet, as she peeked out the door that led into the living room.

She didn't have her gun in hand, but she looked ready to pounce on anything that moved. "'you think that's really necessary?" he asked, and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sure it's one of my gadgets I left on. It's not like this hasn't happened before."

"Just let me handle this," she whispered and slipped through the door.

He got out of bed then, and threw his robe on. Just as he reached the door, Kate called to him.

"Hey, Castle, you know anything about this?"

When he stepped out of his bedroom, he was hit with the scent of bacon and coffee in the air. His stomach rumbled furiously. It smelled wonderful.

"Breakfast?" he asked, then walked into the kitchen. The island was set up with two plate settings, and several platters piled with bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "I didn't do this, Kate. I don't have a clue... But I don't think I can complain."

He sat down and started making his plate, "I'm sure it was Mother or Alexis, making some sort of deal about leaving us alone for the day."

"Yeah, look here," she said, taking the envelope that was hidden underneath his plate. As she turned it over in her hand her eyebrow quirked upward and gave him the look she did when she was trying to figure out if he was lying. "It's like the first one, from the tree lighting. Are you sure you don't know what's going on?"

"I swear, I'm just as surprised as you, and I'm also hungry. Aren't you?" His plate was full, so he took hers and started to put a spoonful of eggs on it when she pulled it out of his hands.

"I can take care of myself, thanks." Kate held the plate as he spooned the eggs on and she put a few slices of bacon on it as well. "Oh, and this," she held up a bright green timer that looked like something out of a science fiction movie, "is what woke us up."

"Yeah, okay, I do recognize that. It's something Alexis picked up at the convention..." he shivered, from the unwelcome flashback of when he ran into her there. He got to his feet quickly and walked to the opposite cabinet "I thought I smelled coffee! She really thought of everything, didn't she?"

Castle didn't miss her smile when he changed the subject, but they'd already had a word or two about that particular run-in, and he didn't want to go over it again. Not today. "What does the note say?"

Kate opened the envelope and he loved the way her brow furrowed as she read it.

* * *

_Today is a day of tea for two,_

_Just find the Dormouse and the Mad Hatter's view._

_Come on, play the game. It's what the reindeer would do._

* * *

She felt inside the envelope again and pulled out another slip of paper. "I think this one was supposed to come out first, it says 'reindeer games.'

Castle smiled, knowing exactly what was going on. Or at least, he had a pretty good idea. "I think my daughter has put in her two cents on our little holiday note-passing." He watched Kate for a moment as she chewed on a bite of bacon as she re-read the note. So, he put the ball in her court. "What do you think it means? The note, that is."

She swallowed and took the cup of coffee he offered. "It's obviously a clue. She wants us to go to the Alice in Wonderland statue."

"But what this about the reindeer?"

Kate gave that smile where her tongue peeked out from behind her teeth, "I guess we'll find that out when we get to the park. But I don't think it has anything to do with the first part since it's separated." She pointed to his plate, "You need to finish eating so we can leave."

She had a good point. Rick went back to his seat beside Kate and dug into the plate.

"I didn't mean for you to scarf it down," she said, "I don't want you to get sick on me, especially if we're going to the park."

The eggs were hot and he tried to quickly swallow the mouthful with a long draw of coffee. He finally cleared his mouth and asked, "What about the reindeer games? I can think of a few ideas of how to go about that part..." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and earned a punch on the shoulder. "You hit hard," he said, rubbing the sore place Kate left. "Was that really necessary?"

"In your case, yes." Her eyes sparkled over the edge of the coffee mug as she took another drink.

Kate's hand was in his as they walked through Central Park, slowly moving closer to their destination. Castle could see it ahead: the Alice in Wonderland statue.

It still amazed him that Alexis wanted a part in all this as well. He wondered what exactly she had in mind for him and Kate.

He looked over at Kate for a moment, gauging her reaction to all this. She seemed into it. In fact, all the things that had happened between them over the past several days had really had an impact on their relationship. He'd never felt so close to anyone in his life, and she was right here, by his side every step of the way.

They stopped in front of the statue, both studying it carefully. Kate took out the poem again, and they read it together.

"It says that about the Dormouse and Mad Hatter's view..." Castle looked at the statue. "He's looking at the mushroom."

"And the Dormouse is also on the mushroom," she added, then went to the statue and knelt beside it, looking closely at the pieces.

"Try underneath," he offered, and she slid her hand along the edge of the mushroom.

About halfway around, she stopped and smiled. "I think I found it." After a moment, she pulled the next clue out. Sure enough, it had been taped to the underside of the statue.

Kate opened the envelope and read,

* * *

_His story is not about the prize, but the journey._

* * *

"That's different," said Castle, "I expected something a little longer, but it still works." He took Kate's hand and started to walk off.

"Where are we going?" she asked, once again letting him lead.

It was still a little different, having her kind of following him every once in a while. "To Balto. Where did you think I was going?"

"I wasn't sure." Kate seemed to think about what he said, then nodded, "But you're right."

"Of course I'm right," he said, sounding a little incredulous, even to himself. He really could be a jackass sometimes. "I mean, you know, his story is about the journey... He brought the medicine to the sick kids when the train couldn't make it through." Castle squeezed her hand lightly, "Sorry I came off wrong there..."

"It's okay," she said as a little smile tugged at the edge of her mouth, "It's just one of those annoying egotistical quirks of yours I've learned to live with."

"Really?" He chuckled and shook his head, finding this more amusing than he really thought he would there for a moment. "If you want to go there, I've got a list a mile long for you..."

"Keep dreaming, Castle, you can make up lists all day, but you love every bit about me." Kate kissed his cheek and ran ahead of him. "You coming?"

How was it that she could continually do this to him? He ran, keeping a few feet behind her, "I'll follow you wherever you lead."

They were giggling like a couple of kids by the time they made it to the statue of Balto. And when Kate seemed distracted for a moment, Castle had her by the waist and swung her around a few times before setting her down onto her feet again.

She sounded breathless, and her smile brightened the dull gray that seemed to permeate everything. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Does there have to be a reason for everything?" Rick still held her close and touched his forehead to hers, breathing her in. "I like surprising you, and you seemed thoroughly distracted. I just took advantage of the situation."

Kate smiled and rubbed her nose against his before she kissed him. It was quick and soft, and he wished there was more, even if they were out in public.

She still had his hand and pulled him back into reality, as she took them the last few steps to the statue of Balto.

"What do you think?" he asked, "I'm not sure where to start," then, off her look, "Other than, obviously, the next clue."

Kate shrugged, "I would try looking around the statue. It has to be somewhere around it, or Alexis wouldn't have sent us here."

"Yep, that's where I'm going." He thought about it for a moment, then climbed the outcrop the statue was standing on.

Castle was almost to the top when Kate said, "Castle, look behind his front right paw."

He started to, then looked at her, "My right or his?" When she rolled her eyes, he waved at her to forget it. "Never mind. I'll check both paws."

There was a small envelope carefully taped to the back of one of the paws, just as Kate said. "How did you see that from down there?" he asked, "I could barely tell it was there, and I'm right beside the statue."

She gave him that mischievous smile of hers and answered, "Who's the detective?"

"Always you," he replied as he gently pulled the envelope off of the statue. Sure enough, it was his daughter's handwriting on the outside.

"Yep, it's ours," he said, then climbed down the rock. He waited until he was by Kate's side before he opened the next clue.

"Let's see where we're headed next," Rick said, and tore the edge of the envelope open, pulled the paper out, then read:

* * *

_The dog on Gargoyles is named for this part of the city._

_We haven't been there in so long, it's quite a pity._

_You'll find it's best to go by car,_

_To find the place where the animals are. (5pm)_

* * *

At the same time, Kate and Castle said, "Bronx!"

He had no idea he could fall deeper in love with her, but he just did. There was definitely no doubt in his mind that Kate was his soul mate. "You watched Gargoyles?!"

"Yeah," she answered, looking as if he should have known the answer already. "Everyday after school."

"That's so awesome!" He picked her up again, but instead of swinging her around he brought her down slowly, leaving a trail of kisses up her neck and across her jaw, stopping at her lips. He absolutely loved that she was just as geeky as he, in her own way.

When they stepped apart, he asked, "What about the next part? Do you-"

"It's the zoo," she answered, "The Bronx Zoo. It all makes sense now. Come over here."

Castle followed her to a nearby bench, and sat with her. Kate pulled out the papers. "The first note has the line about reindeer-"

"And this one refers to the Bronx," he continued, "It has to be the Bronx Zoo."

She smiled, "Because they always have Santa's Reindeer there after Thanksgiving."

He couldn't have been more proud of his daughter. She knew exactly what to do, where to lead them on. It warmed his heart so much that she wanted a part in this holiday game he and Kate had made.

It was so overwhelming. All of it. He pulled Kate into his arms again and just held her for a time. Then, his stomach growled loudly. "Maybe we should grab a bite for lunch? I don't know about you, but I'm starved."

"That sounds great," she agreed and looked at her watch. "I didn't realize we've been out here so long, Castle. It's nearly one o'clock, so we've got plenty of time."

Castle smiled and offered his arm as he go to his feet. "Milady?"

She gave him the half amused smile with that adorable eyebrow quirk as she wrapped his arm and leaned into him.

"You okay, Castle?" she asked, and he knew she could read him like a book.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just getting caught up in the moment," he smiled, "I don't think I could be happier."

There was no way this day could possibly get better, but then, there were several hours left, and soon, he'd have Kate by his side.

How could it not get better?

The cab pulled up to the zoo, and they made their way to the entrance. As soon as they were through at the admissions counter, Castle opened the zoo map and found where the reindeer were located.

"We're not far," he said, "Why don't-"

"Dad! Kate!"

He turned to see Alexis quickly approaching them, and the day seemed infinitely better. Before he could really react, she had him and Kate both in a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you guys made it!" she said, then stepped back, still holding onto their hands. "Come on, the best part is this way!"

"How long have you been here?" he asked, noticing the thin jacket she wore. The day was cold, and... he stopped himself. His daughter was perfectly capable of taking care of herself without his meddling.

"A while, but I've been inside, so you don't need to be concerned about me being outside in the cold, Dad."

"I didn't-"

"You 'didn't say it' very loudly," added Kate, as she squeezed his hand, "Your concern is all over your face. It's a wonder you win as often at Poker as you do."

Castle shook his head. Wow. Really? Less than two minutes with these two, and they've already ganged up on him. How is it going to be ten years down the road?

Okay, he's not going to think about that just yet.

"Looks like you've found a way to keep Dad quiet," Alexis joked, smiling so innocently at him. "Just hit him with the truth."

"Yeah, just wait until you have kids. You'll see..." Ouch, that foot went in quick. He needed to change the subject. "No, let's not have this conversation. Where are the reindeer exactly?"

Kate and his daughter were both laughing at his expense. He had to admit that it was a plus. He loved to hear them laughing, it was like music, even if it was aimed at him.

"You know," he put his arms over both women, pulling them close to his sides, Kate on his right and Alexis to his left. "I am so happy to see the two of you working together to torment me, but you have to know that I'm going to remember all this. It will come back to haunt you."

They just laughed harder, and made it hard for the three of them to keep balanced. As he moved his hands down from their shoulders and tried to put them in his pocket, the two took hold of his arms.

Yeah. He was escorting his girlfriend and his daughter through the zoo. He stood up a straighter, probably puffed his chest out a little more too, and felt both of them lean on him at the same time.

There was still a quiet giggle out of one or both of them from time-to-time, which was okay. It meant they thought he wasn't serious about his threat of retribution. No big deal there, it just meant they wouldn't see it coming.

Before long, he saw the sign that pointed them in the direction of the reindeer. "We're almost there!" he exclaimed, so excited to be sharing this with Kate and Alexis.

It was just beginning to get a little dusky, probably close to closing time for the zoo as well. He knew they wouldn't be able to stay real long when they got here, but considering the day, even the short time here was worth it.

He noticed here and there, different bushes and decorations were covered in lights. With that realization, followed by the slight buzz of electricity in the air, everything lit up. For a moment, he could have been convinced he did that with his brain, but then, that was crazy talk.

It was awesome, like the world just instantly turned into a wonderland of lights.

Both women gasped in surprise.

"Oh Castle, this is beautiful," said Kate, and she reached over to touch his daughter's arm, "And thank you, Alexis, for bringing us out here."

"You're more than welcome, Kate," she answered as she hugged her dad, "I had a feeling this would be something you'd both enjoy." She then took a step ahead of them, pulling Castle along by his arm, "Come on, they're just around the corner!"

Castle nearly fell, but found his feet before she got too far ahead. They fast-walked behind Alexis, and followed the crowd of other people all going to see the reindeer.

And just like his daughter said, just around the corner, the trees and plants parted to an enclosed meadow holding the twelve reindeer. Several of them were so close, he could almost touch them.

"This is great," he said, "I'd forgotten how big they can get."

Something tickled his nose and he begrudgingly moved his hand from Kate's waist to brush whatever it was away. But then, there was nothing on there.

"What's going on, Castle?" Kate asked, "You all right?"

"He's fine," Alexis answered, "It's snowing!"

When he looked up, it was like the sky had just opened up and let all the snow from the clouds fall. Castle tried to remember if snow had been in the forecast, not that it really mattered at all now.

Kate bumped her hip into his, and when he looked over at her, she had her head tilted back and her tongue sticking out. She stopped when his eyes met hers and said, "You gonna taste the snow this time?"

Alexis laughed and stepped away from him to twirl in the snowfall. "Come on, Dad. Are you feeling all right?"

He was feeling fine. Or maybe a little overwhelmed. Again.

"I'm fine," he said, lifted his head toward the sky, and smiled.

Castle closed his eyes and didn't taste the snow. No, not yet. He let the snowflakes pepper on his eyelashes and cheeks, feeling them as they melted against his skin.

He stretched his arms out to his sides and gathered his girls into a big, squirming group hug. "I've never felt better than I do right now, in this moment," he said.

Kate and Alexis were in his arms, in the middle of a snowfall. Life truly didn't get better than this.


	11. Lights

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Author's note:** This is the Partner Piece to **lms2457'**s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**"

**Disclaimer:** Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_For 21-hour days and the existence of that wonderful thing known as chocolate. LOL_

* * *

DAY 11 - LIGHTS

December 10, 2012

"Castle, you coming?"

When he opened his eyes, Kate was already halfway to the elevator. Obviously, he'd drifted off again.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Rick got to his feet and stretched, then slipped his jacket on as he caught up with her.

He stifled a yawn as he stepped through the doors, and didn't miss the not-quite-amused look Kate was giving him.

"You really didn't sleep all that great last night, did you? You still look like you just woke up." she said as she ruffled her fingers through his hair. "I hope you're up for tonight's activity."

Activity? The only activity Castle had planned on was watching the backs of his eyelids while curled up with her. He was too tired for much else. "What did you have in mind?" he asked, and stifled another yawn.

Kate took his hand in hers and he closed his eyes when she leaned in to kiss his cheek. It was only when she moved away and smiled when he realized she'd put a slip of paper in his hand.

She really did have plans, and the thought put a jolt of wakefulness in his veins as he read the note.

"Lights?" he asked. He hoped it didn't come out as pitiful as he thought it did. He didn't want lights, he wanted dark and sleep, even if the idea of spending even more holiday time with her was very appealing.

"Yes, lights." Kate smiled, and handed him the large bag she had in her hand.

"What's in it?" he asked, totally surprised by the weight of what she was handing him. He really must be tired if he missed her carrying a brown bag that size.

The smile turned into a smirk when she answered, "Open it and see." That said, she turned and walked out of the elevator.

Castle opened the bag and looked inside.

All he could see was leather in the bag, and his imagination went wild. He felt Kate's eyes on him as he set the bag down on the sidewalk to go through it, not really thinking about the fact that it was dark outside.

"Castle, there's a cab stopping here, so wait until we get inside."

"Oh, okay," he answered, and grabbed the bag.

When he got beside her, she opened the door and let him slide into the backseat. He held up the bag, "What does a taxi ride have to do with this?"

"Scoot over, and I'll think about telling you," she said and got in beside him.

He opened the bag again and sifted through the objects in the bag after she opened the door and gave the cab driver directions to her place.

"A black leather jacket, and..." he felt his heart stutter and thought he might have forgotten how to breathe. He was most definitely awake now. _All of him._ "leather pants?"

"Yeah." She was obviously enjoying his reaction to all of this. "Something like that."

"We're going out on your bike?" he asked and quickly closed the bag. He might not survive the night. "But, I'm still confused. What does this have to do with lights?"

She rolled her eyes. "Look out the window, Castle. What do you see?"

"It's dark."

"Anything stand out?" she asked, sounding a little irritated, which really wasn't anything new.

He looked over the buildings as the cab moved through traffic. Most of them were decorated in one way or another for the season. If not the entire building, at least the entrances.

"The buildings are decorated, but it's the holidays. Other than that, I got nothing."

Kate put her hand on his thigh and gave it a firm squeeze. "We're going to change when we get to my place, then I'm taking you out for a night on the town, and all around it." He looked at her, and she smiled so beautifully as she finished, "To look at Christmas lights, Castle. You really are tired, aren't you?"

He was, but not as much as earlier. He could feel a second wind coming. "A little, but I bet after I get a some caffeine in me, I'll be fine."

The cab stopped and she paid the tab just before they got out of the vehicle.

Castle had a death grip on the bag. Tonight was going to be awesome.

"The cold air might help me snap out of it, too," he added as they entered her building.

Kate shook her head, and pointed at the bag, "That's why I got those for you. So you don't freeze before the night's out."

Castle thought about her words while she unlocked the door to her apartment. What did she have in mind?

"Um... exactly how long is this ride going to last?" he asked.

She gave him a brief once-over and arched here eyebrow. That wasn't the reaction he expected. "Until it's over," she said, and opened the door. "Come on in. I'll get the coffee going while you change."

"Okay," he said as he walked into her bedroom.

Castle went straight to the lower left hand drawer on her dresser Kate had allowed him to take over. He went through the changes he'd left in there and pulled out a pair of denim jeans and an old gray sweatshirt. He wasn't necessarily pleased about the sweatshirt, but was warmer than his other choices.

While he changed, he could smell the coffee as it began to brew. Even the scent in the air was enough to get his mind to stir again, and pull it out of sleep mode.

He'd just pulled his shoes on and took the biker chaps out of the bag. Now, he was really awake. He'd forgotten how they were made, just leather over the legs and hips. No crotch.

His mind took that into account and flew.

"Quit thinking about it, and put them on," said Kate as she entered the room, wearing that evil, mischievous smile he'd seen so often lately.

She had two steaming mugs in her hands and set them down before she walked over and reached for one of the legs. "Here, let me help. You look a little overwhelmed." She unzipped the sides of the legs and handed the chaps back to him.

Quickly, Castle stepped into the chaps, then buckled them on and zipped the sides. He was kind of surprised when they weren't as stiff as he imagined. Still a little stiff, but not _that_ bad.

He put on his jacket at the same time Kate donned her chaps. When he turned around, she went into her closet and dug around for a moment, then pulled out a helmet that she handed to him.

"Hope it fits," she smirked. He knew she was baiting him, but it was really difficult to deliver any kind of comeback at the moment.

"Thanks," he said, when she handed him a mug of the steaming coffee. It felt wonderful going down and almost immediately, he could feel the last strings of sleepiness start to ebb away.

It was quiet as they finished the coffee. Kate took his empty cup and put it with hers in the sink. "Don't forget to grab your gloves and scarf as we go," she said.

"I won't, Mother," he answered, being just a little sarcastic, and it earned him a glare.

He smiled and went over to the closet and pulled on his gloves and wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Better?" he asked.

"Yes, but now I need you to put the helmet on. I want to make sure it's big enough for your head," she dead-panned.

"Very funny. The detective's become the comic." Castle pulled on the helmet. It fit just fine, and looked like Kate approved. He was glad of the latter.

"Hey," he said, "thanks for all of this. It didn't cost-"

Kate shook her head, "Don't even finish that question. It was my pleasure to get all of this for you, and I had fun doing it. I mean, it's not like this is the only time we're ever going to take a ride." She stepped up to him and lifted his visor to kiss him. "Besides, you look hot in leather."

"Same goes for you," he replied, "we must make one hot couple."

Kate took her helmet off of the counter and started through the door.

"You coming, Castle?"

She really had no idea, did she? "Yeah, right there behind you," he answered.

He was just a little taken back by how hot Kate looked on her bike. He' always imagined, but this put it all to shame, and he wanted it committed to memory forever.

"Get on, Castle," she said just as she kick-started the Softail and the engine rumbled into life.

He came back to his senses and straddled the bike behind Kate, then put his hands on her hips. She moved them up to her waist. "You're going to have to keep them here," she said, "You don't want to be too much of a distraction, do you?"

No, he really didn't.

"Where are we going?"

"We'll see the big stuff first, Macy's, Bloomingdale's, and Sak's, since we missed that a few days ago," she said over her shoulder. "After that, I thought we'd check out Dyker Heights and see what's going on there this year."

She really was going to take him all over the place tonight. "Wow... that's just... thank you?" he said, not sure if it was the right response or not, but it's what came out.

Kate leaned against him for a sec, actually kind of bumped into him. "No problem. Just hold on, and don't do anything stupid."

Well, she certainly had him pegged. "I'll try," he promised and held onto her waist a little tighter as she put the bike into gear and rolled through the garage and into the street.

Kate wove through traffic, making it a fairly quick trip to Fifth Avenue, and the brightly decorated buildings lining the busy area. He had seen all this before, but it was a completely new experience sharing it with her, and even more so from the seat of her motorcycle.

As they passed Sak's, Castle smiled and held her a little tighter. It had been a week ago that he'd tried to bring her here to see the snowflake display, and now, the tables were turned, and she was the one bringing him. He wished he could kiss her, but unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, their helmets were in the way.

She continued on down the avenue, past the other decorated stores and buildings. And as usual for this part of the city, traffic was thick.

At one point, the were at a stand-still, and she turned toward him. "I'm gonna get out of here. You okay with that?"

When he nodded in agreement, Kate began weaving between the cars and other vehicles to escape out of the area. It didn't seem to take too long before they were in a little less clustered traffic, and on their way to Dyker Heights in Brooklyn.

Castle couldn't wait to get there, and he guessed she could tell. Kate shifted a little, and he realized he had a pretty hard grip on her waist.

"Sorry," he said, but wasn't sure if she could hear him or not.

There were plenty of lights and decorations to be seen on the way there as well. Several houses were outlined in white lights and he saw more than one nativity scene, along with snowflakes and stars that lit up the city streets.

It was during the ride toward Brooklyn that made him very thankful for the leather jacket and chaps Kate had given him. He could feel the cold, but it wasn't bone-chilling, since he the clothes kept the wind from him. He'd have to remember to thank her properly later.

Before long, Kate turned onto 13th Avenue(?) and the brightly lit houses of Dyker Heights it contained. There were so many lights set up that it almost appeared as bright as day in some places.

Castle had never really thought about how bright it was before tonight, but then, this was the first time he'd actually been "outside" to see the wonders here.

They crept down the street, keeping a good distance between them and the car ahead. Kate stopped briefly in front of each house, so they could get a good look at all the decorations.

The one they were in front of now appeared to have The Nutcracker as a theme. Castle's jaw dropped at the number of toy soldiers set up in the yard. There had to have been at least thirty. It was amazing.

And really, it wasn't the first time he had been out here. Most of his amazement came from how the home owners came up with such ideas, and how they managed to fit so much stuff in their yards.

The next house had outlined each of their trees in pale blue lights, almost to the tiniest of branches.

Kate must have been looking at the same. "Must be nice, having the time or money to wrap so many lights around a tree."

"I'm not sure if I'd want to do it, even if I do," he answered.

"I know, right?" she said, then moved along to the next house.

Off in the distance, he could hear music playing, and it got louder as they slowly made their way up the road. They finally caught up with it at a house surrounded by angels and a sleigh, complete with reindeer, suspended in midair.

Castle tapped her on the shoulder, then pointed at the sleigh. She nodded when he asked, "Isn't it great?"

He thoroughly enjoyed each and every house, as did Kate. Then, after what seemed too-short of time, they had seen them all and it was time to head back to her apartment.

Kate went back to her building a different way from which they came, and found a few more houses and buildings that were also decorated. Overall, it was a really fun night, if cold.

Castle looked forward to getting back inside, and finding something warm to drink, so he could start thawing out. Granted, the leather helped a lot, but it was still cold. He couldn't imagine being out here without that. One, if not both, of them would definitely be frostbitten by now.

When she stopped at a red light, Kate called over her shoulder, "Gotta stop by my place for a few, then we can go to the loft. That okay?"

"It's fine," he said, then hugged her before she took off again. "I've had a great time, Kate."

He could feel her laugh and she said something that sounded like 'the night's not over,' but he wasn't sure.

In the end, it really didn't make a difference. He had her, and that's all that mattered.


	12. Gingerbread

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Author's note:** This is the Partner Piece to **lms2457**'s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**"

**Disclaimer:** Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_Li: I can't see the symbols on the keys anymore. LOL_

* * *

DAY 12 - GINGERBREAD

December 11, 2012

Castle was wide awake at 4:45.

He had no idea why his body would jolt up at such an ungodly hour, but then, it worked to his advantage. He knew Kate had taken the afternoon shift so she would be able to drop off the Angel Tree gifts before going in, so it gave them a good part of the morning.

Kate looked so peaceful, sleeping curled up as she did. He didn't want to disturb her, and if he was honest with himself, he really didn't want to leave the bed. But this morning was sure to be so much fun, and he just knew she would enjoy it as well.

Castle kissed her cheek, and she shifted a little in response. He felt the smile stretch across his face as he quietly slipped out of bed. Then, took his phone as he tossed on his robe, but didn't go out of the bedroom just yet. He moved her slippers to her side of the bed before he walked into his office.

When the door was shut behind him, he called the car service and thankfully, Max was available for the entire morning. Castle had him to come out in about forty-five minutes.

Once he was off the phone, he showered and got ready for the day. He checked on Kate, placed another gentle kiss on her cheek as he left his bedroom and started gathering the gifts for the Angel Tree. It took several trips, but he managed to get everything down to the lobby and ready for Max to load up when he arrived.

All this nervous energy had Castle on a roll, and he hadn't even had a cup of coffee yet. When he checked the time, it was a little before six, so he started the coffee maker. He knew it would be a matter of minutes after the scent of coffee permeated the air that Kate would be up and about.

While it brewed, he went into his office and found a small envelope and a piece of paper to fit inside. He wrote the day's word on the paper and sealed it inside the envelope before he stuck it into his coat pocket.

The sound of the coffee maker told him it had just finished and turned itself off, so he returned to the kitchen and poured two mugs of the steaming beverage. Castle added the flavored creamer Kate liked to one and had just finished stirring it as she walked in.

"Castle, what are you doing? We aren't even supposed to go in until one," she said, and he was pretty sure there was just a touch of whining in her voice. It was kind of cute.

"I know, and that makes the timing of my plans fortuitous. Or maybe that's the timing of your shift." He smiled and handed her the cup of coffee. "Don't know. But either way, it's good."

Kate might have been pouting, but it was just a little. "Because?"

"Reservation is for 7:30." Castle stepped around her, toward his office, taking it all in as her jaw dropped, but he figured it was wise to keep his mouth shut about that. It was bad enough he'd dropped this on her.

"You should probably get ready," he called over his shoulder. He didn't want to be too close in case she decided to throw something at him.

"What for?" she sighed.

"Best breakfast in the city."

She seemed into the idea for a moment, then there was a flash of shock, "I have to drop the stuff off at the mall before shift."

"I know," he said. She really was a little uptight about that. "The stuff is down in the car already. You know Max will keep an eye out while we eat. Get dressed Beckett."

She was still standing there, and they really needed to be moving. Funny, being on this side of the table for once. "Kate!"

"Ready in ten, Castle. Cool it."

Yep, there his Kate was, finally awake.

#

Castle escorted Kate behind the waiter to their table at Norma's at Le Parker Meridien. He pulled out the chair for her and made sure she was settled before he moved to take the seat across from her.

Funny, how he almost expected her to take his head for doing something so chivalrous, but then, it seemed she was kind of getting into it. As long as they weren't at the precinct, anyway.

He ordered orange juice and coffee for both of them, so to give Kate more time to look over the menu and think over the many breakfast choices this place offered.

It took a few moments before she finally confronted him. "So, what prompted this?"

He was confused for a second. "Oh! Yeah, the important part." He took the envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Carefully, she opened it and read the note. "Gingerbread?"

He could tell she didn't quite get it. "For later, Beckett. What are you going to have?"

Kate took a sip of her orange juice and made her decision. "Potato pancakes."

He didn't expect her to choose that... sure, they were great, but she passed up chocolate? He didn't see that coming at all. What was that about?

When the waiter returned for their orders, he went with the chestnut pancakes, if only to get something similar to what she had. But, he still had a trick or two up his sleeve.

"Also..." he leaned close to the waiter and gave the last of their order. He added the chocolate french toast.

When the waiter walked away, he noticed the look Kate was giving him, like she knew he'd done something he wasn't supposed to. He suspected she thought he'd ordered something crazy like that $1000 dish that he had no intention of splurging on today.

"So, you made reservations at the earliest of hours because we have to be somewhere after this involving gingerbread?"

Castle wanted to laugh. She was talking around the subject, trying to get a hint without out-right asking for one. "Yes, although, I didn't plan on having quite this much time when I planned it. As I said earlier, fortuitous."

The subject moved along to Alexis and the fun they had on the scavenger hunt she sent them on. It was still endearing to him, to know that his daughter decided to jump in on the holiday note-passing as well.

Finally, the waiter re-appeared with three plates. It wasn't lost on Castle how Kate watched the third plate. He was sure she was curious as to what was on there.

She seemed surprised when she saw it was the chocolate French toast. "It's what you wanted, right?"

"How did you even -" As quickly as the words left her mouth, she clamped it shut.

He saw right through her, but let it slide. "Seemed like you might enjoy it, of all the things in that section of the menu your eyes were drifting to. But then I figured you wouldn't get it yourself. Not after the scorn you showed the chocolate wafflewhich."

Castle watched the realization light up in her eyes, then they narrowed. "You changed your order after you realized I wanted it, didn't you?"

"It was a toss up," he shrugged and continued, "and I didn't want to overload on the chocolate, so this seemed like a good balance. Can always try it next time."

Kate seemed to leave the conversation where it was at, and they both started on the food. There was more than enough for them, and somehow, they managed to clear off all of it.

Before long, the waiter handed the bill to Castle, and he told the gentleman to give the other slip of paper to Kate. It was a ballot, of sorts, to vote on the gingerbread sculptures set up at the front of the hotel.

He paid the waiter, then looked over at Kate, who was still reading over the ballot. He couldn't help but smile when she looked up.

"So, there's that. I thought it would be fun, and dining in the restaurant earns you a vote. Plus, it really was the best breakfast in the city."

She grinned as well. "Still, if I end up chasing suspects after this, I doubt I'll be able to thank you quite as much."

Castle couldn't help but laugh at that. He totally understood what she meant. The breakfast was definitely filling.

He got to his feet and reached for her hand, then took her to the gingerbread display.

The display was filled with replicas of the Lincoln Memorial, the Great Sphinx, and so many other sculptures, it almost made his head spin. It was going to be difficult finding one that moved them enough to give it their vote.

However, then came upon one that was the replica of a portion of a crane hanging precariously from a city skyscraper. It had been headline news

during the recent storms. It was an interesting way to remember the event that was still traumatic for most who lived in the city.

When Kate turned and looked at him, seeing what he did in her eyes, he knew that was where their vote was going.

#

Max carefully pulled into a standing zone at the mall and helped them unload. There were no real parking spaces to speak of, beyond a few metered spaces nearby.

Castle followed Kate to the trunk of the car, both gathering the bags of gifts out. Max helped as well.

"Oh Max, you don't have to," said Kate when he picked up several of the larger packages and started to follow them in.

The driver shook his head and smiled, "Not a problem, Detective. Especially for a good cause."

She seemed to understand his meaning. "You let me know if anyone gives you trouble about the car."

Max tipped his hat, then followed them in.

As they approached the table, Castle recognized Lisette, who looked a little surprised. "Oh, Katie. Goodness!"

Kate smiled, as did he, when they set the bags down. Max set the ones he was holding with theirs, then said he would meet them out front in about fifteen minutes.

Castle shook his hand and thanked him before he left.

They sifted through the bags, making sure they were separated properly, and Lisette made notes and checked to make sure the bags were tagged properly for each child.

When she was finished, she took the bottom portion of each Angel, the part with the children's information, and put them with the gifts. The part of the angel, she handed back to Kate as tree ornaments.

The lady was very moved by what they'd collected. "You did good Kate," she said. "I'm on delivery runs this week, and I hope I get to deliver some of these. The looks on the children's faces will be more priceless than usual."

After chatting for a few minutes, Kate excused herself to the ladies room.

Castle, actually, was glad to have a few moments alone with Lisette. He waited until Kate was well out of earshot.

"Lisette, I have something I'd like to speak with you about..."

#

Castle was able to get everything in order and information exchanged, just as Kate returned. His poker face slipped easily into place, and he could tell she saw right through it.

"What are you two up to?" she asked.

He and Lisette answered in unison, "Nothing."

No, she's not going to suspect anything at all...

Kate seemed to shrug it off and they made their goodbyes, so Max wouldn't be kept waiting too long.

It wasn't lost on Castle that they still had several hours until she had to be at work. When they were settled in the car, he leaned toward her, "If you're looking for a way to kill the remaining time before work, we can always go back to the loft and work off breakfast."

He knew her answer just by the glimmer in her eyes.


	13. Snowman

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Author's note**: This is the Partner Piece to **lms2457**'s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**"

**Disclaimer**: Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_Props to Li on this one. It was her idea, and she let me play with it... as long as the abominable snowman showed up. ;)_

* * *

DAY 13 - SNOWMAN

December 12, 2012

The snow had fallen off and on for three days now, and Castle loved every moment of it. He could tell Kate enjoyed it too, but with her still having to go to work, it dampened the mood a little. It didn't stop him from joining her at the precinct, typing away on his paperwork while she caught up on hers.

He had to admit, the on-going holiday magic he was working on helped. He could tell by the slightly different way she walked, the way she looked at him. All of that spoke volumes.

And working on a perfectly beautiful snowy day wasn't part of that. At all. It brought in the total opposite vibe, and needed to be dealt with.

It was nearly lunch, so he stopped what he was doing and saved his document before he put his iPad in her desk, beside the little stick man.

And was that...?

He could see the edge of something, a picture, sticking out from under a manilla envelope. Enough was showing that he knew exactly what it was, and had to bite his lip to hold back the laugh that wanted to escape. She'd hidden the Nebula Nine picture she took from her college buddy in here as well.

Yeah, she was a geek. His geek. All of her.

And she was right behind him, with a loaded gun, so he needed to quit staring and shut the drawer.

Kate was distracted with reading an email, so he took on of her post-it notes and scribbled a word across it. Then, right in front of her, he stuck it to the middle of her computer screen as he said, "It's almost time for lunch. You want to go out to the park for a little while, enjoy the weather while we eat?" he asked.

"You know it's freezing out there, right?" She looked at him like he'd lost his mind, then read the note. "Snowman?"

"Well, yeah," he answered, "but there's no wind, so it doesn't feel like it's freezing. Don't you like walking in the park right after a good snowfall? The snow covers the statues and sometimes, if it's the right time of the day, there aren't many people out there... it could be fun!"

Kate looked at him for a time, seeming to consider him, or maybe his sanity, so he move a little closer and looked deeply into her eyes. Most of the time, it worked... but it didn't look like it was this time.

She shrugged and reached for her coat, "Sure, why not."

"Awesome!" he said and helped her into her coat. Once that was done, he walked toward the break room. "I'll be right back. My coat's in here."

He grabbed the white monstrosity his mother brought home for him the night before and pulled it on before he walked back into the bullpen. The look on Kate's face was priceless, and he wanted to turn invisible.

"Mother brought it home last night, and I couldn't _not_ walk out of the loft without it on this morning," he explained, "She was up early, for her. I tried to sneak..."

It was of no use explaining. She was nodding and trying her best to hold back her laughter.

"Go ahead, laugh. At least, if I wear this at night, instead of one of my darker-hued coats, I have a smaller chance of being hit by a car."

Castle wasn't sure how she did it, but she kept the laugh in. "That, and if you're walking on the sidewalk, like a normal person, you have an even smaller chance of being hit. What kind of logic is that?"

"You know what, I think I'm going on this walk alone..." He started to walk off, but really wasn't going to go too far.

"Oh Castle, you know I'm only teasing. It's a nice coat." He waited for it, because that couldn't possibly be all she had to say. "For an abominable snowman."

"Thanks," he dead-panned, "Are we going, or not?"

"We're going." He saw that she nearly took his arm, but walked around him at the last moment. It was getting harder and harder to keep their relationship out of the precinct.

She was a few steps ahead of him and turned, "Okay, maybe I'm the only one going. You comin', Castle?"

"Yeah, I'm there." He caught up to her in a few strides.

Just as they got to the elevator, the doors opened and Esposito walked out. He took a double-take at Castle.

"Dude, you need me to paint a target on the back of that for you?"

They couldn't get out of here fast enough. "Are you saying I'm an easy mark?"

"You said it, not me, bro." He smiled and continued on to his desk.

When Castle joined Kate in the elevator, she was biting her lip once more. "Go ahead and laugh, Kate," he said, "It's okay, I'm playing along, really. You're not going to hurt my feelings. I'm kind of glad you want to laugh, to be honest. Today's been..."

"A day," she finished as she stepped forward and hugged him. "But it's much better since you're with me."

"Thanks," he said, and they stepped apart with the sound of the bell.

* * *

Before long, they were at Central Park each with a hot dog in hand, as they walked one of the trails. It was really a beautiful day, and the stillness of the wooded area they were walking through seemed to bring out the light in Kate's eyes.

They had finished their hot dogs and tossed their trash into a trash can just as the trees opened into one of the meadows.

And there was no one to be seen. It was amazing.

"There are a few tracks, but wow... I haven't seen it so untouched, ever," said Castle, then he walked off the path. "Come on, it's the perfect spot. Let's make a snowman."

Kate didn't argue, just followed him out and started packing the snow when he did. There wasn't a word to put to his feelings. He wanted to speak, to question her, but didn't want to kill the moment, either.

"I haven't done this in a long time," she said after a few minutes.

"It's been a year, or two, since I have," he admitted, wanting to go on about how he and Alexis used to come out and do this, but he also knew he'd said that a lot lately.

Kate stopped what she was doing. "You and Alexis didn't come out and play in the snow?"

"We did, but I know I've started a lot of conversations with 'Alexis and I' recently. I figure, by now, I've almost worn that phrase out."

He had rolled a hug ball of snow by now and was about to ask Kate about hers when something pelted his ear. He grabbed a handful of snow and ducked.

"You will never wear that phrase out with me," she said, just as another snowball hit him on the arm. "What's up with you, Castle?"

He'd packed a fairly decent snowball while Kate made another, "I don't know?" he asked, threw the ball, and missed her by at least a foot.

"I really enjoy your family. They're very special," hit on the leg, "I hope that, maybe, they like me too," near miss to the head and shoulder.

Another snowball whizzed past his ear and when he dodged, he "fell into the snow. "They like you a lot," he said, "I just know they can be overwhelming at times. They're overwhelming to me, and I've lived with them most of my life. In Mother's case, ninety nine percent of my life."

Kate stood over him, looking a little hurt, with an armful of snowballs that he had no clue when she could have possibly made. He was still on his back, actually stuck on his back, and kind of hoped she wasn't about to literally unload on him.

He moved his arms above his head in surrender and said, "Apples?"

Slowly, she smiled, and dropped the snowballs to the side as she knelt beside him. "Listen, Cas- _Rick_. I know Alexis is your daughter. Nothing's going to change that, _I don't want to change that._ I know there are things the two of you do and it's fine. I get it, really. I've got things I do with my dad."

She moved back just a little, and for a moment, he might have been concerned for his safety, but then, she fell backwards into the snow about a yard away from him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, then heard the sound of her arms and legs as they pushed through the snow.

"I'm making a snow angel, since our snowman fell to pieces."

He did the same, since well, he was pretty stuck in his spot. It was fun, and after a few minutes, Kate was back at his side, "See? Now tell me, when was the last time you made a snow angel with your daughter?"

"It's been a long time," Rick smiled and tried to sit up, but between the huge, puffy coat, and how deep he was in the snow, it wasn't going to happen easily. But, he was able to move easier than before. "Little help?" he asked, and reached toward her.

And it must have dawned on her then. Her hands were over her mouth and she tried not to smile. "You're really stuck, aren't you?"

"Yeah, just a bit," he admitted, "So you know, any help you can give will be, you know, helpful."

"I think I like you there," she said as she moved closer, "You're a lot quieter when you're stuck in the snow. And," she brushed her lips across his, "I'd like to see if I can make this abominable snowman growl."

Before Kate could get away, he had his arms around her and pulled her down with him, kissing her like it was the first time all over again.

When he let her pull away for a breath, he said, "You know I can growl, but do you really want to try that out here, in the snow?"

She smiled just before she kissed him again, and he wished they could stay just like this. Just without the cold.

"I will say that it's tempting," Kate said when she finally broke away from him, "but with the kind of luck we have, it would cause more trouble than it's worth. And besides, we need to get back to the precinct."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." He immediately missed her warmth when Kate got off of him and dusted off.

He shuffled around in the snow, and finally managed to get into a sitting position. When she offered her hand, she said, "You know, you're really pitiful sometimes. Come on, Partner."

Castle took her hand and got to his feet with her help, then pulled her in for another kiss. "Thank you," he said, then kissed the back of her hand. "That was the most fun snowman I've ever not made."

Kate laughed at him again and started to dust the snow off of his back. "Yeah? Well, if all goes well, it can be the first of many not-made snowmen."

"That sounds like a deal," he said, and took her hand in his as they walked back to the trail.

They hadn't walked far, when she added, "Besides, you do a pretty good snow angel... for an abominable snowman."

"Hey!" Castle playfully bumped against Kate, but it was just a tad harder than he intended. However, by the look in her eyes, she took it exactly as he meant for her to.

The next thing he knew, he was back in the snow, with Kate on top of him, and he was pinned.

"But you're my abominable snowman," she said, and by the way she kissed him, he definitely was all hers.


	14. Stars

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Author's note:** This is the Partner Piece to **lms2457**'s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**"

**Disclaimer:** Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_For Li. Thanks for helping straighten out this maddening day._

* * *

DAY FOURTEEN - STARS  
December 13, 2012

Castle could tell today's case was hitting Kate really hard. A young girl, nineteen, had been killed in an alley. They had their list of suspects, one of whom, the boyfriend, had skipped town. The boys had put out an APB on him and the vehicle he was last seen in, so now, it was down to questioning the few people in the city, and waiting.

He watched Kate as she leaned forward on her desk and rubbed her temples. She was exhausted, but insisted on pushing through this one until the boyfriend was caught. He'd already brought several cups of coffee to her throughout the day, and it helped some. It was now late enough, he figured it wouldn't be a good idea to bring her anymore, or risk her not getting any sleep tonight.

"Hey, Boss," Esposito called from his desk, "Looks like our APB worked this time. Just got a call from the Horseheads Police Department. They've got our suspect, and said they'd keep him until we can arrange a pick up."

Kate looked over to Castle and he could see the spark of determination in her eyes. He wanted her to leave it, let the boys take it, but he knew she wouldn't.

"Come on, Castle. If we leave now, we can be there by midnight."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" He wanted to say more, but his hands were tied, being in the middle of the precinct.

She shook her head, "No, actually, it can't. We know this guy committed the murder, and the longer he sits in that cell, the bigger chance there is that he'll find some way out of this." She took a breath, and it almost turned into a yawn, "It's late already, and this has to be taken care of as soon as possible. I can't let this one slip through my fingers."

He nodded. Yeah, he could see what she was saying, just wasn't too wild on the idea of her doing this, right now. "All right. You go, I go."

It looked like she wanted to argue for a moment, but then let it go. "Whatever. You can help keep me awake, at least." Kate grabbed her purse out of her desk and got to her feet. "If you're coming, then let's go."

Castle got up and caught up with her in time for her to call over her shoulder, "Espo, let them know we're on our way."

"Already on it," he answered.

The trip down the elevator was quiet. He thought of all the different ways to approach Kate about how she really wasn't in a shape to drive, and all of the scenarios ended up with him either being kicked or shot.

She didn't seem to notice how quiet he was, so that was a plus, he guessed.

When they got into the parking garage, and closed in on her car, he mustered up the courage and found the words.

Castle waited until they were nearly to the Charger before he took Kate's hand in his. "Are you sure you're all right? You really seem tired." He saw the circles under her eyes, and recalled what they'd already gone through today with the case and the suspect on the run.

"Why don't you let me drive?" When she started to argue, he held up his hand to stop her, "I will stop before we get to Horseheads so you're the one in the driver's seat when we get there. I'm just saying, you need rest, so let me do this. Okay?"

Kate let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "You're probably right. I could nap on the way there."

"That's fine, great even," he answered and opened the door for her, "I know you need it. By the way, are you hungry? I know you had a light dinner, but given the hour, we can find a drive through or something..."

"I'm good for now, Castle. Let's just get on the road and if it hits me later, we can stop." She yawned and laid the seat back a few notches while he walked around to the driver's seat.

"What about you?" She asked as he buckled in. "Do you need to grab a bite?"

Castle smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine."

He watched as her eyes closed and she relaxed into her seat. He cranked the car and pulled it out of the parking garage, and started the long drive to pick up their suspect in Horseheads.

It really had been a long week, and that pile on top of all the extra holiday things he and Kate had been doing lately, it was no wonder she was exhausted. He knew he'd had a few hard days himself. It was just so much easier to get through, knowing she was there with him.

He hoped she felt the same.

"I'm glad you're here," she said, almost like she was using her Jedi mind tricks again. "I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes. I definitely wouldn't be making this run."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Castle felt his heart fill with how much love he felt for her. "Go to sleep. I've got this, and if any bells or whistles go off, I'll wake you, okay?"

Kate's hand slipped into his and she squeezed his fingers gently. "Thank you so much, Castle."

He kissed the back of her hand, and glanced at her, seeing her eyes were still closed. "Always," he answered.

Rick found a station playing slow, instrumental music, and had it playing softly as he wove his way through the New York traffic and found his way out of the city and toward Horseheads. Kate was asleep, and he was glad she was getting the rest she so badly needed.

As she slept, he did play around with the buttons a little. How could he not? There were so many, and he knew the functions of most of them. Especially the ones that set off the sirens and other loud sounds. He managed to find his favorite and he had to admit, it was pretty awesome, driving with the lights flashing. However, it was only once they were out of the city and the traffic was sparse. And then, just for a few minutes.

Thankfully, Kate slept through all of that, because if she had been awake, he was sure she would have been more than a little irritated with him.

Kate shifted in her seat, and he knew she wasn't in a very comfortable position. With his free hand, he reached over and tucked a few stray strands of hair over her ear, then caressed her cheek for a moment before he pulled his hand back. He wished there was something he could do, but there really wasn't, until they finished this pick up and got back to the loft.

Rick drove for a while longer, and checked the time. It was ten minutes after eleven, and he knew it wouldn't be long before they would arrive at the Horseheads Police Department.

He found a place to pull off the road and killed the engine. There was something special about tonight, and since he'd made good time driving here, there was plenty of time to take a break before they had to show up at the station.

He rolled the window down and stuck his head out to watch the sky for a few seconds. Castle smiled to himself, knowing this would be perfect. It was dark out, and the sky was clear, with all the stars twinkling brightly. He could even make out the hazy trail of the Milky Way across the sky.

And in a few moments, two sparks of light streaked between the stars.

It was part of the Geminid meteor shower.

Quickly, he found a spare piece of paper in one of his pockets and a pen. He scribbled the word 'Stars' on it and pressed it into Kate's hand as he reached over and gently shook Kate's shoulder.

"Wake up, Kate, you really need to see this."

She mumbled a little and pushed his hand away.

"Come on, Kate." He shook her a little harder, and her eyes popped open.

"What's this about?" Then, she looked at the clock and back at him, suddenly wide awake and in cop mode. "Castle, we're on the side of the road. What's wrong?"

"We're okay," he said, kind of regretting his decision. "I made good time, and it was a perfect spot, so I pulled off on the side of the road..."

"For what, exactly?" she asked, and her eyebrow quirked upward. Then, like it suddenly dawned on her, she looked at the crumbled paper in her hand.

"No, not for that," he said, as she read the note, "This is your cop car, Beckett, why would I do that?" He laughed and her expression didn't seem to soften much. "I just...well, there's nothing wrong with the car, but maybe with me, if you wish to consider this romantic streak you bring out." He smiled as he shifted to face her a little better, "The show's already begun, and I don't want either of us to miss the best part."

"What are you talking about? And 'Stars?' What's this about?"

"The Geminid meteor shower. The peak isn't until after midnight, but I have a feeling the show's gonna be awesome even now."

Kate moaned and rubbed her eyes, "You know, I don't like being woke up in the middle of the night, much less if we're on the side of the road. And they're not really stars, you know that, right?"

"Technicalities, for one, and two; we don't have to be here," he replied, feeling a little hurt. He'd hoped this could bring a little joy to her, in what's left of the day. "If you'd rather, we can go ahead and trade seats and continue on to the police station to make the pick up."

She watched him for a moment, seemed to take in his words. "This is just so different. I didn't expect it." Kate opened her door and started to get out. "We can take a few, Castle. If only to humor you," she quipped.

He got out as well, and joined her as she sat on the hood of the car. "The stars are beautiful tonight," she commented.

He could tell, now she was a little more awake, that she was a little excited about the whole thing. Castle moved so he was next to her and put his arm over her shoulder. "Are you warm enough?"

"I think there's a blanket in the trunk," she offered, and Rick got up to check. Sure enough, when he opened it, there was a blanket folded and set to the side. He took it and threw it over his shoulders as he walked back to Kate.

She stood and waited until he was leaning against the car before she moved in front of him. It was like she was in his head again. Rick wrapped his arms around Kate, covering her as well.

"What about now?" he asked, reveling in the feel of her in front of him, her head leaned back onto his shoulder as they both looked up toward the heavens.

"Always, with you," she answered, and he could see the corner of her mouth quirk upwards.

The sky was so clear, clearer than he could ever remember seeing it. Then, a meteor streaked green almost completely across the sky, and he felt Kate gasp, more than heard it. A few seconds later, another followed.

"Did you plan this?" she asked.

"Not really," Castle answered quietly, brushing the shell of her ear as he spoke, "However, I have known about the Geminids for a while, that the Earth passes through them each December. I honesty had planned to take you some place to watch, but then with the case, I had to abandon it." He kissed her cheek, "But I can't complain. I think this is perfect."

He took in a deep breath of the chilly air, held her a little closer for a moment. "This is so awesome, being here, sharing the beautiful night with you. I don't think anything could possibly be better."

Several more meteors streaked through the sky, each one a little different. It seemed like there was at least one or two every few seconds. Castle wasn't sure if he'd ever seen a meteor shower that was so active, so spectacular.

As they watched, Kate pointed out a several of the constellations and told him how they'd gotten their names, or how they were placed into the sky. It had been a while since he'd last been to the planetarium, and he had to admit, this was a hundred times better. He guessed, in a way the time did end up being about the stars.

Everything about this day and this night, or really, these past two weeks, had ended up so much better than he could have ever anticipated.

And to think: There was still ten days until Christmas.

This would absolutely be the best Christmas in his entire life.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kate asked.

Castle knew he'd been quiet for a while, if she was asking that. He chuckled lightly and kissed her jaw. "Just thinking about our Christmas holiday so far. It's been so awesome, and there are still several days to go. I may end up exploding from all the happiness I feel."

She turned in his arms, still wrapped by him and the blanket. Even in the dim starlight, he could see her eyes and her smile so well.

Her arms were now around his waist, and she rested her head against his chest. "I know what you mean. I never knew I would feel like this again, especially at this time of the year. I guess dreams really do come true."

"Of course dreams come true," He nodded, then kissed the top of her head, "We're living proof of that."

"I know." She pulled his head down and kissed him, hard, on the lips. "And I also know that, unfortunately, we should be on our way."

Castle nodded, "Yeah. They'll be looking for us soon."

Kate rubbed her nose against his before she backed away from him. "Thank you for this," she breathed, "It may sound cliche, or silly, or whatever, but I think I needed it."

"It was my pleasure," he answered as he walked her to the driver's side of the car and opened the door for her.

"And once we get this guy back to the precinct, we've got the weekend," Kate said, smiling in such a way that he had a feeling she had something up her sleeve. "And I promise you, it will be the best weekend ever."

Castle let her get settled into the seat and shut the door. He thought about her words as he walked to the passenger side and got in. "If it's a weekend with you, I know it'll be awesome."

She just smiled as she cranked the car and sped off down the road.


	15. Trains

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Author's note**: This is the Partner Piece to **lms2457**'s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**"

**A/N2:** Once they leave NYC, any and all mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer**: Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_For the kid in all of us._

* * *

DAY 15 - TRAINS

December 14, 2012

Castle felt much better after he showered and dressed. And it wasn't a surprise when he detected the smell of coffee as he walked through his office on the way to the kitchen.

Sure enough, the coffee was brewed and still hot, and come think of it, the coffee wasn't the only hot thing in the kitchen.

"You're casual still," he said. He loved it when she was like this, shoes off and just being herself.

"I am," she confirmed.

The coffee must have gone directly to his head, because as soon as he'd taken his second sip of the liquid, all this breakfast stuff appeared in the kitchen.

"Where did this come from?" he asked. There were pans ready to go into the oven and a casserole of some sort.

Kate gave a self-satisfied grin. Yeah, she was internally laughing at him but he didn't care. "Which, the scones or the French toast casserole?"

"Any of it," he replied. She really had some cooking skills that he was positive would never cease to amaze him. "What are these magic skills you have in my kitchen?"

"It's called advance planning, Castle." She gestured to the bowl she'd set out. "Make me waffles."

Oh, he could do that. He took the bowl and set up the waffle iron. "Doing the full breakfast overkill you told me about, then? Like your Mom?"

"Mmmhmm," she returned, "To answer your question, it came from the freezer. You had all those basic ingredients left from the cookies, so on some of those nights when you'd get up at oh-dark-thirty to write, and I couldn't sleep, I'd come out here and put it to use; stash it in the freezer."

She must have super powers.

Castle watched, mouth open, as she put the pan in the oven. "How did I not know this?"

Kate shrugged and answered, "Easy, when you're writing, your mother could mount a full production in your living room, and you'd never even notice. And just about the only thing you notice in your freezer is the ice cream." She turned to set the timer on the oven. "The casserole's fast, so it should have some time to bake just fine. But I'll put it over here near the heat, let it get started thawing out."

She pointed toward the bowl tilting dangerously in his hands. "Waffles, Castle."

"Yeah," he started on them, his mind spinning about exactly what all she had been up to in his kitchen... and what other skills she'd been hiding. "Where did you learn to do all this anyway?"

"Both my parents were Manhattan lawyers, Castle. How do you think my mom pulled it off on her schedule? She planned everything in life, always thought ahead, that's how she did her work the way she did and had time for us too. Sometimes she even managed to keep my Dad on track to relax a little."

Wow. He really had no idea how much there was of Johanna in Kate, or maybe it was that she did this to honor her mother. Either way, it was awesome.

It was quiet as he got his groove going on the waffles. He saw Kate working on bacon, eggs, and sausage. And then, she found a bag of oranges in the fridge and had him make fresh orange juice. She certainly had made herself at home here, and it filled him up totally.

Before long, and much to his surprise, Alexis arrived. She seemed just as surprised as he about the food.

"Don't look at me," he said, and pointed at Kate. "It was the cooking ninja."

"Okay, Drama Queen," Kate said, obviously, she heard him. "Cut the theatrics so we can eat, will you?"

If that meant he'd get to eat, and maybe keep her forever, he'd definitely quit.

Not long after he'd finished his plate, Castle excused himself from the table. This case had really set a fire under him. He had a scene in his head that needed to be put on paper before he lost its essence.

He found it a little odd when Kate seemed to be a little - excited? - to see him leave the room. He figured it had something to do with how the relationship between her and Alexis had grown in the past few weeks, so he was happy to let the girls... _women..._ have some time without him.

Nikki and Rook were calling, and he had to listen.

In the midst of writing, he could hear Kate and Alexis up to something. He might've tried eavesdropping on them, but couldn't hear over the dialogue in his head. And really, that might've been a good thing. Girl talk was something he didn't want to drop in on, for sure.

Yet, they were definitely up to something. He could hear them laughing, and that couldn't be good. Oh well, it would have to wait.

For now.

When Castle finally stepped out of his office after completing a new chapter of Nikki Heat, he was shocked, to put it mildly.

Kate and Alexis both were smiling the same smile... the one that gave him the inkling of trouble and the curiosity of ten thousand cats at the same time. And, each had a packed bag in their hands.

"What's this about?"

"The two of you are going on a trip," said Alexis, "Kate's idea."

"And where are we going?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Kate stepped up and kissed him on the cheek, "So, come on. You're driving."

He thought about this for a moment, not that he was opposed to the idea of going anywhere with her, but he had to know a few things first. "I'm driving? How can I drive if I don't know where I'm going?"

Kate rolled her eyes and Alexis shook her head.

His daughter grabbed his hand, "I know you're going to love this, Dad, so quit being difficult. Get in the car, and have a good time."

He took a breath and looked between the two. They'd ganged up on him, again. This was something that would take a long time to get used to.

"Oh, all right," he shrugged and took his bag from Alexis. "Can you at least give me the general direction I'm supposed to drive in as I leave the city?"

Kate rolled her eyes and guided him out the door, "I'll program the GPS when we get to the car. That good enough for you?"

"I suppose it will work," he answered.

When they got to the car, they said their goodbyes to Alexis and started on this mysterious weekend trip.

Several hours had passed, and they'd made a stop for lunch on the way. Castle still wasn't any closer to finding out what Kate had in mind for him, either, and it bothered him to no end.

"I still can't believe you planned something like this and didn't tell me anything." According to the GPS, they were almost to their destination, but nothing about this city helped with what was going on at all. He would do anything to have Kate tell him what was going on.

Kate was obviously still amused at his inability to figure it out, too. "I still haven't told you," she pointed out easily.

He thought of the note she'd given him again. "Exactly! And I still don't know what any of this has to do with 'trains' Beckett."

She smiled, and it melted his heart a little, even if he was still wound up with curiosity. "You will," she said, sounding a little sleepy from the nap she'd taken earlier.

"I still don't know how you did it, I mean you didn't even know we'd be off today."

"Actually, we're off till Wednesday," she corrected, "Was supposed to be until Tuesday, but when Gates gave everybody today off she let me move my vacation day Tuesday. But we're just going for the weekend, be back in the city on Monday."

She left that hanging on purpose, he just knew it. "Because?"

"Because there are reservations involved, Castle. Just relax and enjoy it," Kate answered as she took in the historic area of Saratoga Springs. He had to admit, it was a beautiful city.

The GPS loudly announced that they were nearing their destination. Good. He'd finally get a clue as to what was going on.

And Kate knew exactly where they were going. "There, there it is."

Castle turned into the parking lot of a small bed and breakfast. "Wow," he said. He liked the old Victoria-style buildings like this one. They had a character about them that modern buildings would never encompass.

They quickly got checked in and settled into their room, and he couldn't get over how much thought Kate had gone through to get something like this together. For them. He knew he was going on and on about the place and everything about the building, and hoped he wasn't being too annoying.

She hadn't told him to shut up yet, so he took that as a plus.

Eventually, she did stop him with a gentle hand to his chest. "Reservations, Castle. Got to change, come on."

That's awesome, but he didn't know what he was getting ready for. "I don't even know what I'm changing into," he complained.

He watched as she rummaged through his bag and pulled out the foot-in train pajamas he'd had packed away for years. "Try these," she said.

How in the... ? "Beckett! Where in the name of God did you find these?"

She sat down on their bed, her chin in her hand, smiling and looking absolutely adorable. "Didn't, actually. Alexis did. She help me pack for you, thought this would be perfect for the occasion."

Adorable, if slightly maddening. "That's not funny, Beckett. Really not funny."

"It isn't meant to be funny," she said as she pulled on her blue jean colored pajama set he loved on her so much. Or maybe it was that he liked taking it off of her...

It took it a moment for everything to sink in. They were both going to be in their pajamas, wherever they were going. What was going on here? "You're serious."

Kate seemed to like he was beginning to have a clue now. "Yep, think of it is a pajama party. You can wear a long coat if you want, until we get there, but trust me you'll stick out more without it."

Kate looked away as she finished getting ready. She wanted to go out in public. In their pajamas. Maybe this idea of bringing out her inner child backfired and caused her to go a little too far, but what the heck. He'd play along, see where this will lead them.

When they both were ready, Kate insisted on driving, so Castle let her. He still wasn't terribly thrilled, but the mystery of this entire day kept him more than interested in what the outcome would be.

He kept looking at her, staring at her, hoping she'd cave and finally tell him what was going on. Then, finally, she pulled into a parking lot.

To the Saratoga Station.

It took him a moment to remember how to breath. She... she really did this? For him?

He finally found his voice as Kate found a parking spot. "Kate. This is - it's, The Polar Express, right?"

She waited until the car had come to a complete stop, and the engine killed, before she looked at him. "They do a thing with hot chocolate, a reading of the story, songs from the movie, Santa Claus. They do the whole thing. And kids, and quite a few of the adults wear pajamas because –"

He couldn't hold it in. He needed to go in and see this. He was really here, and couldn't, for the life of him, believe she'd done this for him. "Because the kids in the story were taken at night, and they were all wearing their pajamas," he finished.

"Exactly," she said, catching up to him, "And when Alexis found those, they were perfect. Even if we couldn't stop laughing."

"So that's what that was," he said.

"What?"

Oh, he said that out loud... "Nothing," he replied, "Kate, this is..." He couldn't put it into words. It was just too much, and everything he could ever want.

Kate intertwined her fingers with his and squeezed his hand gently, "Come on, Castle. Let's go get our tickets punched. There's a schedule to keep, you know."

He knew, and he couldn't wait.


	16. Fireplace

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Author's note**: This is the Partner Piece to **lms2457**'s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**"

_ - I'm so thankful for the reviews! They really make my day a little brighter. :)_

**Disclaimer**: Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_For Li. I think I made it, but I could be wrong. _

* * *

DAY SIXTEEN - FIREPLACE

December 15, 2012

When Castle woke up with Kate snuggled against his back, it was almost like the first morning. That feeling of her there, really there, and still totally in this with him.

It was awesome, whatever it was. He couldn't get enough. No, he definitely never would get enough of finding Kate by his side. His heart filled with so much love for her when he saw that she jumped in on this holiday thing he tossed together, just for her.

She took him on the Polar Express. Wow. He still couldn't believe it. She really knew him, trusted him, dove right into this life with him.

"You okay over there?" she asked, and her voice was so sleep-laden and sexy. Her hand was on his back and he could tell she was doing something... drawing pictures or... wait. Letters, maybe?

He smiled and relaxed into the movement of her fingers. He could stay like this for the rest of his life. "Yeah, I'm fine. Better than, actually."

"You're still jazzed about last night, aren't you?" she asked, and he could hear the humor in her voice.

"Maybe I'm happy about waking up with a hot homicide detective in bed with me," he said, then asked, "What are you writing on my back?" Whatever it was, she was writing the same thing over and over again.

"I'm not even sure I want to grace that with a response," Kate answered and shifted closer to him, as if it were possible, her fingers still spelling out the word, over and over again. "And, I'm writing a word. Concentrate on the movement, and feel."

"To late... you just did respond." He smiled, then did exactly what she said. Castle closed his eyes, and saw the path of her finger in his mind. "F... I..." His eyes squinted closed as he concentrated, then after she finished tracing the word a second and a third time, he asked, "Fireplace?"

"You got it," she said. "Fireplace."

"I'm so awesome at this game," he teased, "let's try again."

Then, before she could do anything about it, Castle flipped over and was on top of her, his fingers dancing up and down her ribs, and the music of her laughter filled the room.

Castle had absolutely no idea how she did it, but the next thing he knew, he was on his back. Pinned.

"How-?"

"I'm a cop," was her answer. She looked at him as if she could see right through him, deep into his soul. The next thing he knew, her lips were on his, and he never wanted the moment to end.

But with a knock on the door, it did.

Castle groaned when Kate pulled away. "Who could that be so early in the morning?" he asked.

"Breakfast," she answered, then rubbed her nose against his. She then got up and put on a robe before she began to walk toward the door. "We're not going far from the inn today. I thought you might enjoy that idea."

"Oh..." he smiled, this was good. And, it explained the Fireplace 'note.' "I didn't know this place had room service," he replied. Most small places like this, in his experience, didn't offer it.

Kate answered over her shoulder, "They don't, but I... made a few arrangements."

And he thought the weekend couldn't possibly get better.

When she returned, she was pushing a small tray that held a pile of pancakes and just about any kind of topping he could have imagined. Oh, and coffee. And, the smile that always made his day.

"You really came up with everything, didn't you?" He smiled as he moved to sit beside her on the edge of the bed.

Kate was still smiling, and looked maybe a little shy. "I tried to. You know, it's kind of hard to figure out something special to do with a guy who has the capability to do or buy almost anything he wants."

His heart fluttered, thinking of all the thought she'd gone through to get this weekend together for them. It was kind of amazing.

"You know, I would have been happy, just spending time with you, Kate. You don't have to worry about finding things to make me happy. I've got you, and that makes me the happiest man in the world."

"This thing I started over the past few weeks... I did that for you. To show you that magic does exist. I want you to see that again. I know you believed at some point in your life, and it's something every person needs to have."

"I know, Castle, and I get it. That's why I did this. See, when we were at the toy store, I noticed how you went on and on about the Polar Express train. There was something in that moment that stuck with me, and when I found out about this place, and the train ride, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to bring you here."

"I'm beginning to see the magic of the season again, and it's all because of you. I've missed out a lot over the past thirteen years, and you've helped me get on the path to find my way back." She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him, then when she pulled away, she added, with a small amused lilt in her voice. "So, yeah, pancakes for breakfast."

"Thank you for last night?" he asked.

Kate shook her head and said, "Thank you for all the nights since the first."

Rick was speechless. He might have read too much into her words, but then again, he was almost one hundred percent sure he knew what her meaning was. He was so thankful for this time with her, especially knowing they'd be together, and alone, for the rest of the day here.

When he finally came back to his senses, Kate had already made both of their plates and had a mug of coffee waiting on him.

"You finally land, Houston?" she asked, and he appreciated her humor.

"Yeah, I think I finally returned from orbit," he answered and took a drink of his coffee. He might have gotten back into the moment, but he was still giddy with this time with her. "I just don't know how to absorb all of this," he admitted, "I've never had anyone do anything even remotely like this for me. In the past, it was always about what I could do for the other person."

Kate finished the bite she was chewing on before she spoke. "You can take it and run," she said, "We were friends for a long time before things changed between us, Castle. It won't ever be like that for me, you know that. I set up this weekend with you because I know you, how you work, what excites you. You're like a little kid sometimes, and this holiday magic you've been trying to spread... well, I think it's working. All I could think about, once this thing really got rolling, was what I could do to show you how much I appreciate it."

She took a drink of her coffee and thought for a moment before she continued. "You know, how much I see now, that I couldn't see before. I know there is still a road ahead of me to travel before I'm totally there beside you, but I can see the magic, and it's wonderful."

Castle slowly moved the tray to the side, and took Kate's fork from her, setting it onto her plate. "I'm so glad," he said, and leaned forward to kiss her.

Kate took his shoulders and pulled him toward her as she laid back onto the bed. He felt a little teased with the way she moved, staying just a few inches ahead of him, and she could only move so far. Eventually, their lips met, and Kate was all that existed for him.

She was everything.

* * *

When Castle returned to earth once more, Kate was trapped in the same tangle of sheets as he. It seemed a little cooler in the room than before, and he saw the fire had almost died in the fireplace. It needed to be rekindled, and he really didn't want to move at all. He loved the way Kate was sprawled across his chest; the feel of her breath on his neck.

And in processing that thought, he couldn't help but smile again about the way he received his 'note' earlier. She definitely was full of surprises this weekend.

Kate shifted a little, and dug her elbow into his side. It took his breath away in pain. "Kate," he gasped, "Kate, you gotta wake up."

He was relieved when she moved again and the dagger of her elbow was no longer trying to find its way through his ribs. "Sorry," she mumbled, and kissed his chest.

"It's all right." Castle stroked her hair and trailed his fingers down her back. "I'll just keep that killer elbow of yours in mind for future reference."

She lifted her head and rested her chin in her hand. She smiled and played with that lock of hair that hung down in his eyes. "Just be sure it doesn't come up like this in your next book."

"Don't worry," he joked, unable to help himself with this comeback, "it'll only make its appearance in Nikki's bad ass ninja skills when she's taking down a bad guy. Not Rook."

She slapped him lightly on the cheek and rolled her eyes. "At least there's that."

"So..." Castle checked the time on the alarm clock by the bed. It still wasn't quite midday yet. "We're just here all day, huh?"

"Yeah," she answered, "you okay with that?"

He nodded, "Sure, but if that's the case, I need for you to roll off me so I can get the fire re-kindled."

"What fire are you speaking of?" she asked, and the spark in her eyes made him want to forget about the stupid fire. It could wait.

Rick shrugged and kissed her fingertips. "I don't know. Which fire do you want me to work on?" He was open to anything Kate had in mind.

"It is cool in here..." she started, speaking slow and so sexy. "You think you can multitask today?"

"I can try..." he offered. For Kate, he'd try anything at least once. "Give me just a moment."

"All right," she said, and watched him under hooded eyes.

She slowly rolled off of him, actually, slid was probably a better word for it. He got up and put a few logs in the fireplace, trying to be careful to not throw bark and embers all over the place in the process.

"Slow down, Hotshot," said Kate, with an amused lilt to her voice. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," he answered, but that didn't help him much at all. "I just want to get back into bed with you."

Castle was still working a bit with the logs when Kate's voice purred in his ear, "Would you like a little help?"

He swallowed hard. He couldn't multitask in this way at all. His brain had stopped functioning as soon as her lips reached his ear. "Yeah," he choked.

Kate laughed and finished getting the fire set up while he watched. Then, she faced him. "Better?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Flustered?" she prodded, smiling kind of like the Cheshire Cat.

"Yeah," he said, then realized he'd used the same word at least three times in a row. "I mean, yes, maybe a little flustered."

"Then get back in here with me." Kate got back onto the bed and sat against the headboard. "We've still got the entire day to do nothing."

"I like doing nothing with you." He slipped under the covers and sat next to her. He caressed her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. "So... doing nothing, huh? And in front of a fireplace, no less. Isn't that a stretch for you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe a little, but I've found it's easy to do with you."

"Really?" Castle kind of liked that he'd made progress in this area, too. "Then, we should get started," he kissed her again just under her ear, "right away."


	17. Jingle Bells and Mistletoe

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**A/N: **Just so you know, there was a death in my family yesterday and my modem decided to bite the dust as well. SO.. with all that going on, I will do my best to keep the story going on this side, however, with certain _demanding_ family members coming in and the cut in my internet access, it's very possible I may miss a day or two. I will not abandon this story, it's just very likely the chapters may be posted late. If this should happen, you can still keep up with Kate's side of the story in Li's **_Spirit of the Season - Beckett_.** ((and give her a little love as well ;) ))**  
**

**Disclaimer**: Castle is part of the hive mind at ABC of Borg. Resistance is futile to play with the toys, but I promise to put them back as I found them. Eventually.

_For the awesome friends and family in my life, both here and gone._

* * *

DAY SEVENTEEN - JINGLE BELLS/MISTLETOE

December 16, 2012

Everything was packed and slowly, they left the town of Saratoga Springs, heading home for New York. It had been a wonderful time, and Castle was sure he had never had so much fun. And the weekend wasn't over.

He was relieved to find out Kate didn't have a plan for today, so when they were still an hour or so from the city, he slipped the note with "Jingle Bells" written on it. She looked panicked while he explained the plans to go listen to Holiday Bass at Lincoln Center that afternoon. It took a little while, but he assured her they would have plenty of time to go home and change before the concert time.

And sure enough, Castle was right. They had made it to Lincoln Center with ten minutes to spare. The concert had made for a wonderful time, filled with beautiful music, and he was sure she enjoyed it as well.

As they walked out of the building, Kate said, "That was really great, I'm glad we went."

"Yeah, it was." Castle put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. "I think it made for a great ending to a wonderful weekend."

"Weekend's not over yet," she said, "We've still got tomorrow and Tuesday."

He liked the way she said that. "So, what's going on tomorrow?"

Kate kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I guess you'll have to hang around to find out, won't you?"

Castle turned his phone back on as they walked back to his car. He was surprised to find there were several messages he'd missed, especially one in particular. "Oh, hey, I've got a message from Mother. I guess the texting lessons from Alexis have finally paid off..."

Kate rolled her eyes and waited while he read his mother's note.

"That's weird," he said, "It's just one word, 'mistletoe.'"

"Do you think your mom is getting in a little on this holiday thing?" she asked.

It was a thought, but not really what he could see his mother doing. "I don't think so. Sending messages really isn't her thing. It's not loud and obnoxious."

She laughed and shook her head. "And you think what she's got planned won't be?"

"You're right." Goodness, was she ever right. What was his mother up to? "I'm not sure if I want to go back to the loft now..."

Kate had him by the arm and pushed him into the car as he unlocked it. "Now's not the time to get cold feet. I'm sure whatever it is Martha has planned will be perfectly fine."

He stopped and looked up at her, "Have you ever been to one of her parties? The woman is crazy!"

"She's not any crazier than you," she said, then shut the door on him.

Castle watched, speechless as Kate walked around the car to get in on the passenger side. "How can you say that?" he asked as she got in and buckled her seat belt.

"How can you not see it? Oh, never mind," she said, "Let's just go. I, for one, would like to see what your mother has put together. It might actually be fun."

"Or embarrassing," he muttered, and turned the key. He looked over at Kate, seeing how relaxed she was and how 'in' she was to.. whatever this was... that Mother had going. It really couldn't be that bad, could it?

He shook his head and put the car in gear, taking them out of the parking garage and onto the street. "I guess we'll find out soon. Maybe she's giving us some kind of notice that she's moving out."

Yeah, like that was going to happen.

* * *

It seemed like no time had passed before they got to the loft. Castle pulled Kate along, barely acknowledging the doorman as they walked through the lobby and entered the elevator.

"You're really nervous about this, aren't you?" Kate asked, "I guess we should talk more.. I really didn't see this kind of reaction coming."

He dragged his hand through his hair and breathed. "It's just... it's the whole theatrical I-wanna-have-a-party-to-end-all-parties thing she does sometimes. I'm kind of afraid this might be one of those."

The elevator stopped and they stepped out, seeing the door to his loft. She walked to it quietly and put her ear to it and stayed there for a moment. "No sound, Castle. I don't think anyone is in there."

Castle shrugged, "There's only one way to find out." He pulled out his key and unlocked the door and quickly slung it open before he peeked inside.

The loft was empty, save for hundreds, no, _thousands_ of mistletoe sprigs hanging from the ceiling, the tops of door frames, anyplace where there was room for two people to stand beneath.

Kate stepped in beside him and looked around. "Well, she's definitely been busy."

"Yeah," he agreed, "This totally wasn't what I was expecting."

"And I think it's a hint..." she bumped into him gently with her hip, "what do you think?"

Castle agreed, it was a hint, and it had his mother's finger prints all over it. Slowly, he looked up, and sure enough, they were both under a massive cluster of the plant.

Smiling, he turned back to Kate, and pulled her to him. "I'm definitely not going to complain," he said, and lowered his head to kiss her.

Kate met him halfway and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies together so nicely. He could get lost in this quickly, and he could tell she felt the same way.

They broke apart, and he stepped back long enough to help her out of her coat. As he hung it in the closet, Kate placed her purse by the small table, and as soon as he turned back around, they went at it again.

Her fingers were flipping through his hair, lightly scraping the skin behind his ear, and the feel of her tongue as it swirled around his... it was... there wasn't a word for it.

Castle leaned over a little and swung his arm behind her knees, picking her up with the intentions of taking her to his room and having his way with her. He was pretty sure he felt her hands begin to work on the buttons of his shirt as well.

Slowly, he took one step, then another, toward his room without opening his eyes. He was about to take another step, but suddenly had the urge to open his eyes.

And nearly screamed like a little girl.

Esposito's voice echoed through the loft, "Dude, you guys need to get a room."

With those words, the room erupted in laughter and Castle nearly dropped Kate onto the floor.

He helped steady Kate and whispered in her ear, "See what I mean? Totally didn't see this coming. Did you?"

The look she shot him was lethal. "Do you really think I did?"

"Point taken," he said, then smiled to every one. He was very surprised at the number of people that were hidden.

Lanie was the first to approach them. "I kinda thought the idea of hanging all the mistletoe, and hiding would make for an interesting entrance for you two. I totally didn't see that coming." She swatted at Kate's arm, "Girl, you've been holding back on me!"

Kate smiled and he could see the slight blush that crept up her neck. "Well, some things need to stay private," she answered.

"Uh huh," she answered, then gave Castle a long once-over. "You're gonna have to spill at some point," she winked, "I'll move along, let you guys talk with the other guests. I'm sure they've got a lot to say after _that_." The ME laughed and walked back toward Esposito.

"You think they're back together?" he asked, watching how they interacted. It was definitely more friendly between them than it had been for a while.

"I have no clue, Castle. Their relationship is... more complicated than ours." She pulled him toward the island, "I need a drink."

"Yeah, me too," he said, not able to keep his eyes off of Kate. "and maybe a cold shower."

The look she gave him sent shivers down his back and made his hands tingle. "What?"

She took one of the glasses and passed another to him, then downed half of the contents of hers. "We make nice for about an hour, maybe two, then we'll sneak out."

Slowly, and so very sexy, she moved closer to him, her lips barely brushed the shell of his ear as she spoke. "You won't need that cold shower when I'm finished with you."

Castle tossed his drink back and swallowed hard. He was more than glad to feel the slight burn of some form of alcohol as the liquid moved down his throat. This hour better go by quick.

"What was that all about, Bro?" Espo refilled his glass and smiled as Kate walked into the crowd. "You been making her pancakes?"

He shook his head and answered, hoping to regain some control of his wandering thoughts. "If I told you, then I'd have to kill you."

The detective laughed, downing almost half of his drink. "Dude. I have serious doubts you could beat me at arm wrestling, much less take me out completely."

He had a point, but Castle chose to ignore it. Instead, he turned the tables. "Doesn't matter. I'm not telling you unless you tell me what's up between you and Lanie."

His eyes widened, then narrowed and his tough guy demeanor sharpened a little. "What's it to ya?"

Castle took a drink, kind of enjoying seeing Espo a little off balance. "I don't know, just looks like you two are getting on better than you were for a while."

Lanie started to approach Esposito from behind, so he continued to talk, hoping to make the detective to say something, anything, to get a reaction out of the ME. "The look she sent your way earlier looked promising, at least," he prodded, "And I think you noticed."

"Oh, yeah, that." He looked more than a little uncomfortable, and it was kind of funny, seeing him like this. He took another drink of the punch, probably gathering his wits, and said, "We're trying again. Going slow, you know?" Then, he leaned forward, and Lanie was standing right behind him. "But I really hope I can get my freak on with her soon. She's hot, man, really hot."

Castle thought he might choke. He wanted to laugh, because he knew Lanie heard every word the detective said, but then, he couldn't possibly laugh, because she could kill him and no one would ever find his body.

Then, of all things, Kate showed up with a sprig of mistletoe and hung it over Lanie's head before she could respond. "Hey, Espo, look what I found!"

Castle tried to signal the seriousness of how not-a-good-time this was, but she either didn't see, or didn't care.

Lanie and Espo's eyes met, hers, showing exactly how much she'd just heard, and his, quite possibly fearing for his life.

And then, Kate, who didn't have a clue. "Come on, guys. We know you're together, just get on with it, okay? Don't do what Castle and I did for four years."

When the two didn't move as quickly as Kate seemed to think they should, she looked at Castle, questioning with her eyes. He wasn't about to open his mouth, so he just smiled and waved innocently.

Thankfully, she understood. Or at least, he was pretty sure she got it, because her eyes widened and she slowly moved the mistletoe away, saying, "Or you know, now may not be a good time... Taking things slowly is a good thing as well."

Espo seemed to finally regain control of his body. He turned, took Lanie by the waist, and pulled her close to him. "Hey girl, I meant every word I said to my boy here. I just wasn't given the chance to finish what I was saying."

"And what, exactly, is that?" she was just a little irritated, "Because, it sounded to me like you just want a romp between the sheets."

"You know you're more to me than that," he answered, then pulled her in for a long kiss. Maybe too long, because the room got quiet again, and all the eyes were on them.

Castle tapped the detective on the shoulder, "Dude, I think you two are the ones who need to get a room, and all the rooms here are taken."

The room erupted in laughter as the two parted and Lanie rubbed a smudge of her lipstick off Esposito's lip with her thumb. She led him off toward one of the couches and they sat close, seeming to be deep in conversation.

Kate appeared at Castle's side, "That was kind of awkward."

"You have no idea," he answered, "I really thought she was going to kill one of us there for a moment."

"I know, I saw it too." She watched after the two as they walked off and seemed deep in discussion. "At least, after seeing the look on your face."

"Yeah..."

"Darlings! What do you think of my little get-together?" Martha flourished in front of them, her hands rubbing comfortingly on their shoulders.

"It's nice, Mother," Castle answered, then smiled at Kate, "It was definitely a surprise."

"Yeah," Kate agreed and leaned against him.

"I'm glad it was a surprise. After all, it was exactly my intention," His mother nodded and gestured with her hands toward the amount of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, "And it appears my hint went over quite well, too."

Castle shook his head. Subtle, his mother was not. "As much of the stuff you put up there, it's a wonder this hasn't turned into an-"

"Thank you so much for doing this for us, Martha," Kate elbowed him in the gut and cut in, giving him a look, "You have no idea how nice it is, coming in to see all of our friends, and to have you take a part in this holiday thing Castle came up with this year."

"It was no problem at all, kiddo," she answered, beaming at Kate. "You two are made for each other, so you should seize every moment!" She looked at Castle, who was rubbing his sore stomach, then turned back to Kate, "and on that note, I should move along."

She rubbed Kate's shoulder again, and whispered, albeit loudly, "Seize the day!" as she nodded her head toward her son.

Kate smiled, and he could tell she was fighting back the laughter. She managed to keep it in until Mother was well out of earshot, then she fell against him, laughing almost hysterically. "She's too much!"

"You're telling me," he answered and wrapped her in his arms. "The woman's crazy."

"And sweet. Something I think you picked up on," she added, and kissed his cheek, "Sorry if I hurt you earlier. I don't think what you were about to say was very appropriate."

"It's okay, I knew I shouldn't have finished what I said anyway. By the way, are we still sneaking out of here in..." Castle checked his watch and felt his heart fall through the pit of his stomach. "twenty-five minutes?"

Kate looked around the room, then back to him, "I don't think they're going to miss us." She pulled him down and kissed his lips this time, and whispered in his ear when they parted, "but let's give them something to talk about first."

Castle was sure his eyes were totally and completely crossed by the time Kate pushed him away and pulled him slowly through the kitchen.

"Wh- What are you doing?" he asked, amazed he still retained the ability to speak.

"Stocking up," she answered, took out a bottle of wine from the cabinet, then walked with him out of the kitchen before she backed him into one of his bookshelves. "And making a scene."

"You really want them to talk, don't you?" he asked, just before she kissed him again.

"We do this, then go this way, into your room, then we sneak out the front door," she whispered, breathless, into his ear. "Just like that first day."

"When you forgot your bra?"

She playfully slapped his chest, "That was entirely your fault."

"How so?" Castle pulled her close, his arms around her waist, pressing her body against his. "I was in the kitchen!"

"It just was," Kate answered, smiling that smile. The one where he could see the edge of her tongue peeking just under her teeth.

He had a hard time finding a comeback after that. He just followed.

"How long are we staying in here?" he asked just after being pushed onto his bed. "Wouldn't you rather stay?"

Kate gave him the crazy look again as she climbed on top of him.. "With all of them on the other side of the wall? NO freaking way." She kissed a trail up his neck to his jaw. "We'll leave in about ten minutes. Anything you want to pack?"

"How can I pack when you're doing this stuff to me?" he panted, "Besides, I've got all I need at your place. I-" he felt her teeth against his ear and it sent chills down his spine and made it very difficult for him to think. "I... um... I still have a change... of clothes... there."

"All right," she kissed him one more time, lingered on his lips for far too long, especially if they were about to walk out in front of everybody. "Let's go."

Kate took his hand and they walked toward the front door slowly. She grabbed her purse and he pulled both of their coats out of the closet just before he opened the door.

They were out, and Castle had just begun to close the door behind them when his mother's voice cut through the party noise. "Have fun tonight, darlings! I'll leave a light on for you!"

The responding chorus of wolf-whistles and cheers followed them through the closed door and down the hallway. Castle shrugged and took Kate's hand as he said, "At least they're happy for us."


	18. Ice

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Author's note**: Just a few more days of insanity, and maybe this will be back on track. ;) This is the Partner Piece to **lms2457**'s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**"

**Disclaimer**: Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_For Li - It was an awesome tangent._

* * *

DAY 18 - ICE

December 17, 2012

Castle dug deep into Kate's closet. He'd lost his boxers in all the action the night before, and he was sure he remembered them flying this way... the door was left open, so it was entirely possible they were inside.

What he found in there peeled at least three more layers of the Becket Onion back, and everyone of them, he decided, was best kept secret for the moment.

Until he saw them.

Ice skates. And they were an almost-blinding shade of purple.

He couldn't hold in the loud gasp of surprise when he uncovered them, and knew he was in for it.

"Castle? Don't make me come looking for you. What have you gotten yourself into this time? If I end up having to take out the first aid kit again, we're going to need to have a conversation."

One minor incident with the can opener, and she will never let him forget about it. And that was weeks ago.

However, the tables would be turned. "Beckett, how have I not seen these!"

He grabbed the skates and went into her living room, smiling. Kate was on the couch, sipping her coffee when he bounded in with the skates.

"Digging around in my drawer is not enough for you, Castle? Now you're digging around in my closets too?" She did seemed amused, so that was a plus.

"I wasn't digging exactly, I was looking for something I shoved in there last night." It was the truth.

She actually didn't roll her eyes at him. "It's not a big deal Castle, I've had them for a while."

Castle still felt as if he'd uncovered one of the best treasures yet. "These are amazing, I'd never seen anything so cool. I know a time when Alexis would've been dying for something like this." He took a quick breath, "Again I ask, how have I not seen these?"

Kate shrugged. It was like this wasn't a big deal to her. "They're just ice skates, Castle. Besides, there isn't really much call for them at the precinct. Or over the summer and fall."

He could just see her skating in these, wearing one of those sweater dresses with the leggings, and her long legs... "We should totally go out, go skating. It would be fun," he said.

This time, she did roll her eyes. "Only if you call making a fool of myself and getting some bruises your idea of fun."

He knew he was wearing her down. He could hear the interest in her voice. "You must've thought it was at least some idea of fun, considering you own your own very cool ice skates. After all, if you only went once or twice when dragged it there by others, couldn't you just rent skates?"

"Maybe there was a time I thought I would be better at it than I actually am, did you ever think of that?" Maybe he was trying too hard... she sounded frustrated now.

But Castle could still one-up her. "You could always learn, did you ever think of that?"

Kate got up from the couch and stepped right in front of him. "You planning to teach me, Castle?"

Oh, he could. "If it means I get to spend the afternoon with you, watching you wearing these? I just might." He grabbed a pen and quickly wrote one word on a slip of paper he'd found.

She sighed as she walked into the kitchen. Castle pushed the paper toward Kate and watched as she carefully weighed the idea in her mind. "All right, then. Let's go."

That was almost too easy, but who was he to argue?

* * *

The large skating rink at Rockefeller Center was completely out of the question.

Castle knew Kate didn't seem all that into the idea of skating, so he figured a smaller, more intimate, rink would be better for their time out. So, he took her to the small rink located in Central Park.

When they got there, he could hardly wait to be on the ice with Kate at his side. He wasn't sure what it was, really. He supposed it was the idea of doing something together that so completely new to them.

Castle felt her eyes on him before she said anything, then finally she spoke.

"Excited?"

He nodded and said, "Sure. It's a nice day, it's a fun way to expend a little energy, and it's something we've never done before."

"If what you were looking for was an opportunity to expand some energy with something we've never done before, there are plenty of more enjoyable options than this."

Her jibe completely caught him off-guard. She'd teased him one way and another over the years, but this had to be one of the hottest comments she'd ever made. And that's exactly why she said it. She was using words to distract him, and it wasn't going to work this time.

Castle grinned and said, "Nice try Detective. Hit the ice."

He followed her out on the ice and caught her the instant she began to falter. "Okay, ease up there. Here, straighten you ankles and stop favoring your toes." It was his turn to take a poke at her. "These aren't heels, Beckett."

Rick pushed out just ahead of her, then turned backwards, pulling her along. He could tell she wasn't completely comfortable with the arrangement, but she played along nicely.

Kate looked down to her feet when she spoke, "When did you become the master skating instructor, Castle?"

"Head up, or you'll throw off your center of balance." He wanted to reach forward and lift her chin, but knew they'd end up in a tangle in the middle of the rink if he did, so he continued to answer her question. "And I had a daughter with dreams of being an ice princess. We spent practically all winter out on some rink or other for a couple years there."

She seemed to think about what he said for a time, then looked a little shy. "I keep expecting to fall," she admitted.

Castle shook his head, probably understanding more in the sentence than what she intended to convey. "When are you going to learn, Kate Beckett? I'm never going to let you fall. So just relax and let me lead for a little bit, okay? It's easier than you think it is."

"I just feel silly," she said after moment.

Then, a small voice answered from somewhere to the left of them. "So? Plenty people look silly without having any trouble staying on their own two feet."

He and Kate both turned to see who was speaking, and he changed his hold on her so she wouldn't fall.

Not too far from them was a girl with a long blonde braid, and looked to be about eight or ten years old. She held on to an ice walker in front of her as she moved across the ice.

The girl's smile when she looked up at Kate could have brightened the darkest day. "I'm Natalie. You're pretty," she said, then her eyes stared at Kate's feet. "Wow, and your skates are cool! I wish I could find some that look like that. But they wouldn't be able to fit my braces. I have to have special ones made."

Kate smiled at the girl. "Hi Natalie, I'm Kate. And this is Rick," she said, and gestured toward Castle, which caused her to stumble again. "I'm not very good at this," she said as he helped steady her once more.

"You'll get better," said the girl, "Besides, there's nothing wrong with needing a little help with stuff. As long as you do stuff. It's when you don't do stuff that you look silly, right grandma?"

Castle wondered who she was talking to, then a woman several feet behind them answered, "The more you do, the more you can do." The words were inspiring, for sure. He was sure Natalie had heard them a lot. "But Nattie," she said as she skated around the girl and into view, "what have I told you about talking off the ears of strangers?"

The girl deflated some and sighed, "That I shouldn't"

Such a sweet girl, he thought, and it was smart of her grandmother to warn her of strangers. "It's alright ma'am," Castle said, "she's the police."

Natalie's eyes popped wide. "Really? That's awesome!"

Her grandmother laughed, then said, "Oh I see. Well that's wonderful, but I don't worry so much about your intentions, as your patience for chatty little girls."

"I'm not a chatterbox, grandma. I'm just sociable." Natalie's answer made him want to laugh so hard, but managed to keep it to himself. He remembered days like this with Alexis, when it seemed the girl never met a stranger.

Kate was as gracious as ever, saying, "Oh she's fine, she's distracting me from my own terrible skating."

"Oh, I don't know dear," Natalie's grandmother said. "It looked like pretty good teamwork to me."

She looked at him, and he agreed with the look in her eyes. "Well, it's usually is," Kate said.

"We've had more practice with the team work than the skating," he added.

"Well Natalie," her grandmother said, "we better get going. I think there's some hot chocolate waiting for you at home."

The girl pleaded, "One more time around?"

After a few minutes, the grandmother relented, and Natalie began to glide off fairly quickly, pushing her walker in front of her. When she was a few feet in front of them, however, she turned to look back, yellow braid swinging. "Bye Rick, bye Kate. Merry Christmas!" She called over shoulder before taking off around the rink.

"Now that is a lot of spunk," Castle said, and by Kate's smile, he knew she agreed.

He slowly made his way around to her so they were skating side-by-side, and Kate leaned into him. There was something a little different about the contact, too. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but he knew it was good, whatever it was.

Even if it meant another layer was gone, he was still no closer to solving the perpetual mystery that was Kate Beckett. And he was happy about that.


	19. Sparkle

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Author's note**: This is the Partner Piece to **lms2457**'s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**"

**Disclaimer**: Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_When I see the sun, it makes me think of Florida. Then, the cold wind gusts (feels kinda like ice water) and reminds me I'm still in Texas. LOL_

* * *

DAY 19 - SPARKLE

December 18, 2012

The shift had just ended, and Castle had made it here with Kate. It was still technically the last day of her vacation, but they were here for the 'Secret Santa' party.

It was set up, sort of at the spur of the moment, a day before they left for their weekend trip. It was short notice, but still gave plenty of time for everyone to go out and find a gift for the person whose name they'd drawn.

The room was already decorated, and the wrapped gifts set under the small tree. It really was looking festive, and the snacks Castle had just brought in made the room look even more cheerful.

Castle poured the punch into cups, and handed one to Gates as she entered the room. She actually smiled and thanked him as she took it. He had hopes to be back in her good graces once more before the night was out, but they would just have to see out the night progressed.

The boys and Lanie came in next, and then, after a few moments, Kate followed. He tried not to stare too long at her, with the festive atmosphere and Gates... the next hour or so was bound to be one of the most difficult for them to get by without totally putting their relationship out in the open.

She smiled, her eyes twinkling as took a cup of punch from him and brushed her fingers across his. Kate knew what she was doing to him, and well, he would have to find a way to get her back.

Everyone was visiting and the feel of the room was a lot calmer, like everyone had decompressed after the day. Castle sat across the table from Kate, and tapped his foot against hers. She smiled as he felt her socked foot work its way under his pants let. Evil, evil woman.

Gates stood and the room went quiet. She seemed happy enough, but there was a little something in her eyes when she spoke. "I'm glad we were able to get this little 'Secret Santa' party arranged, but unfortunately, I must take off soon. My in-laws have decided to come in early, and honestly, guys, I am not prepared for them."

"I totally understand what you mean," Castle said, "I think this means we should start the gift exchange!" He was really looking forward to seeing the captain's reaction to his gift.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Ryan, "I mean, do we all go up there at once and exchange all of them, or should we go one at a time?"

Esposito laughed at his partner. "Bro, this isn't like a test or something. You worry too much."

"One at a time, and Captain Gates can go first," said Kate, "that way, she can receive her gift, and give hers and she will be able to go anytime."

Castle agreed, "That sounds good to me."

The others seemed to like the idea as well, so Castle walked over to the tree and took the small box he had brought and gave it to Gates. "Here you go, Captain."

She smiled and looked a little surprised at the same time. "Mr. Castle? You drew my name?" she asked, then started tearing through the paper.

"Yes, I did. I hope you like what you find in there." He watched as she finished taking the paper off the box and opened the small box.

She opened it, and the look of surprise on her face was priceless. "A key?" She pulled out small piece of metal and held it dangling from the chain attached at one end. "Did you get this gift mixed up with... someone else's?"

The pointed look at Kate wasn't missed. "No, sir," he answered, and he thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. _Gates knew._ Or, maybe she just suspected. Either way, this needed to be shot down. Now.

"It's a key to a locked case," he said, "hold on a moment. I'll be right back."

Castle didn't even look in Kate's general direction as he walked out of the break room and to her desk, where he'd stashed the industrial-strength lockbox. He carefully pulled the case out and carried it back to Gates.

"What did you get that needs to be carried in something like that?" asked Espo.

"Good question," added Ryan, "And you're acting like it's about to explode."

Gates watched him carefully, "They both pose excellent questions, Mr. Castle. Care to give us one of your brilliant explanations?"

"Open it up," he said, smiling a little, then set it gently down on the table, with the keyhole toward the captain.

He didn't understand why she always seemed to regard him as if he was about to pull a monkey out of his sleeve, but there was the look, and slowly, Gates unlocked the case and opened it.

"Where?" And there was the reaction he was hoping for. She looked up at him, her jaw dropped, and she looked back into the case. "Where did you get these?"

"I know a few people," he said.

Gates reached in as if to take one of the objects out, then pulled her hand back. "I'm leaving them in there, where they're safe." She smiled and hugged him, "Thank you so much... you really didn't have to do this, you know."

Castle just smiled. It was nice seeing the captain happy like this again. "I know that, but I felt like you needed replacements, after I shattered the other dolls into a million pieces. And, maybe a safe place to keep them from people like me."

She nodded. "I can certainly agree with that," she said as she also walked over to the tree. "And I have to say, my gift may not measure up. Merry Christmas, Mr. Castle."

It took him a moment to realize Gates had also drawn his name. He looked at the package and took it, wondering exactly what she'd gotten.

"Oh, quit thinking about it, Castle, just open the thing," said Lanie. "I, for one, want to see what the big boss got for the class clown."

"I see what you did there," he said, then tore into the package.

And in that moment, he knew he'd never see Captain Gates in the same light again. Castle started laughing, and she was there with him. He thought he might not stop anytime soon.

"What is it?" Kate asked, "What did she get you?"

He opened the end of the box and, one by one, pulled out the three pieces, each one adding more laughter to the room. It was a novelty set including cuffs, a 'deputy' badge and toy gun.

"Thank you, Captain," he said. He appreciated her humor more than she would ever know. "This is the best gift ever!"

"I had hoped you'd get a kick out of it," said Gates, as she tried to control her laughter.

He chanced a quick look at Kate, who was enjoying this way too much. "Oh yeah, I did. Most definitely."

"That was fun," she said, and checked her phone. "And that is my cue to leave. I hope you guys have a wonderful party, while I'll try not to commit a homicide tonight..."

A few more laughs broke out, and everyone said their goodbyes as Captain Gates left.

"Since we sorta cancelled each other out, who wants to go next?" asked Castle.

"Why don't you choose some one?" Lanie suggested, "Seems like that would be fair enough to me."

The other seemed to agree. "All right," he said, and looked around at his friends, trying to decide who he would want to see give their gift next. "You know, Lanie, how about you, since you suggested the idea?"

Her eyes widened for a second, "Okay, I can do that." The ME went over to the tree and took a glance out the door before she got back. "Just wanted to make sure Gates was gone... not that I'm entirely sure it would matter."

She handed the gift to Kate. "Here you go, girlfriend. I know you'll find a good use for this."

Kate looked a little confused, but shook it off and ripped into the paper. She had a little trouble with opening the box, but finally, she pulled out the object inside.

And the room burst into laughter again.

Castle felt his cheeks burning and was grateful the captain had left because... well, because this would have been way more embarrassing with her here.

Kate had tears streaming down her cheeks she was laughing so, holding up the navy blue gag with the word "WRITER" printed to the front of it.

"I know she'll find some kind of use for it," said Lanie, and she high-fived his girlfriend. Then, she turned toward Castle, "There's a reason it matches your vest, just so you know."

"Yeah, I get it," he answered, still laughing a little as he watched Kate stuff the gag back into the box. "So, that makes it your turn, Beckett."

He couldn't wait to see this one. He'd helped Kate find this particular gift. She got her present and half-tossed it to Esposito. "I found something you really need. Hope you like it."

Espo picked up the box and his eyebrows shot up. "What's in here?"

"Why don't you open the box and find out?" she answered, and there was some kind of challenge in her voice. She was baiting the other detective, and he was taking it.

He took the paper off the box, which was totally non-descript, and covered in duct tape. Espo looked more than a little irritated. "What the hell?"

Kate arched her eyebrow, and Espo stopped complaining. He pulled out his pocket knife and cut into the tape, finally taking out a night stick... that was painted red and white to look like a candy cane.

Another round of laughing.

"See, we've noticed you've been tying up with a lot of suspects over the past several months, maybe years," said Kate, "I thought it was about time you tried carrying a night stick, so maybe you won't earn as many black eyes."

Espo smiled and shook his head, "But it's painted like a peppermint! That's just wrong, man."

Then, Castle added, "The red and white is really a cover and can be taken off. We didn't want you sticking out too loudly."

He set the night stick down, laughing, "Yeah, well, I might start carrying it, you never know." Espo grabbed his gift from under the tree and took it to Ryan. "Drew your name, bro. Hope you like it."

Ryan ripped into his oddly-shaped gift to find a giant jar of honey wrapped with a bright red bow tied around it. The laughter and joking lasted for several minutes after that, and eventually, they got back to the rest of the exchange.

Ryan took his gift to Lanie. "After seeing what everyone else got, I'll go ahead and tell you, what I got was practical. I mean, I know you could hide my body and no one would ever find it if... well, anyway, here."

She opened it, and looked genuinely touched. She showed everyone the gift card for a mani/pedi. "Ryan, you are too sweet! And I love this place - how did you know I go there?"

"Well..." He seemed a little unsure of what to say for a moment, "It was Jenny's idea, so I kind of asked Espo if he knew where you went..."

"You remembered?" she cut him off and asked the other detective.

"Of course, I remembered, baby," Espo answered, appearing maybe a little proud of getting her attention. "I'm a ninja like that."

That obviously didn't amuse her. At all. "Yeah, whatever."

They all visited for a while longer, joked about the gifts and helped clean up before they got ready to leave. Castle made it a point to remind all of them about The Workshop Ball he was hosting the next night at The Old Haunt. It would definitely be a night to remember.

With all that taken care of, and the rest of the night ahead of them, Castle followed Kate back to her desk.

He found her hand just before she reached for her coat. "Wait just a moment, Kate," he said, "That isn't all of the gifts."

Slowly, he pulled out the small envelope he had in his pocket and handed it to her. She smiled as she took it and opened it.

When she read the note, he noticed her eyes widened and the way she looked at him. It surprised him at the amount of emotion such a simple word as 'Sparkle' could evoke in her.

He almost lost himself in the look, but came back enough to remember the small box he'd stashed in his iPad case. "I know we talked a little bit about jewelry around your birthday, but with everything with Tyson it just wasn't the right time. And I'm not sure this even qualifies as jewelry really, but I thought and I felt like you had to have it."

Kate seemed a little relieved, but then, it was like there was a spark of disappointment as well, when he pulled out the box. - Did she think he was going to propose? What was on her mind? Should he ask?

No, no... it was still too early for questions of that magnitude. And the box was beginning to get a little heavy just as she reached for it.

The smile she had when she opened the box was one Castle was sure he would never forget. Yeah, he did good this time.

She pulled out the friendship bracelet. It was woven of two identical diamond patterns in different colors side-by-side. The small collection of rhinestones in the center looked like handcuffs, and the reason why he bought this one in particular. It was something that was inherently theirs, something only he and Kate would understand.

Castle could see the tears begin to collect in her eyes when she looked up at him. "Castle, Rick -"

Before she could finish, he took the bracelet out of the box and gently clasped it around her wrist.

His heart was over-filled with everything about her, about them. He couldn't stop the words when they spilled forth.

"You said once you didn't understand how we made sense. But the truth is, before we ever got together, before all this, before I even knew I was in love with you, Kate, you were my best friend. The first true one I think I ever had. You are my best friend. Outside of everything else, that's who we are. That's the foundation. That's why we work, why we'll always work."

She sniffled and started to kiss him just when someone behind them cleared their throat.

"I'm sorry you guys," Lanie said quietly. "I thought I left my pocketbook in the break room, but it's not back there so I wondered if maybe…" She trailed off.

Kate seemed to collect herself quickly as she answered, wiping her eyes, "Oh, yeah. I got it, here you go."

"Thanks," said Lanie, as she took the pocketbook and made her way toward the elevator. Just before she reached the doors, she turned back and regarded both of them for a moment. "Hey Kate? The next time I say something stupid, you have permission to slap me, understand."

For just a moment, Kate looked somewhat confused, then seemed to understand. "Don't worry about it," she said.

When Lanie had gone, Kate turned back to Castle with a smile. "Thank you," she said again.

Obviously, the women had spoken at some point, and Lanie had said something, probably about him. How long had she been there before she made her presence known? "What was all that about?" Castle asked.

"Don't worry about it, she didn't understand, and now she does."

She gave him a slow warm smile, and it really didn't matter what the ME had overheard or said. Then, Kate kissed him. Right there. In the middle of the precinct.

Life couldn't possibly get any better than this.


	20. The Workshop Ball

** Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Author's note**: This is the Partner Piece to **lms2457**'s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**"

**Disclaimer**: Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_It's kinda awesome, how on the most stressful of days, you can find your bestie and fall right into sync without any effort. :)_

* * *

DAY TWENTY - THE WORKSHOP BALL

December 19, 2012

"Shouldn't you be leaving? I mean, don't you have a party you need to be getting ready for?" Kate was obviously ready for a little quiet time. And that was okay, Castle knew he was full of excited energy, ready to roll for tonight, and it was still... four and a half hours away.

This day would never end.

"I guess I could leave," he admitted, "and help decorate, if Dalton and the others haven't already taken care of it."

She nodded in agreement. Yeah, he should go to The Old Haunt and start getting things ready.

Castle stood and straightened his jacket. "Just don't forget this," he leaned a little too closely over Kate and really didn't care. He knew she secretly liked it when he pushed his boundaries here. He tapped on the envelope he'd given her earlier, with the words, "Workshop Ball" written in a glittering green ink.

"I promise I won't forget, Castle. _Now go_, so I can finish this stuff in time to leave." By the look in her eyes, he could tell he might have pushed a little too far this time. Yeah, he needed to go. Staying here would just get him in deeper.

"All right, Detective. Have a good day." He offered his hand to her, and she stared at him for almost too long before she grasped his hand and shook it.

"See you later, Castle."

There seemed to be a wave of understanding that went between them, and she didn't seem so uptight now. Good. He wanted her to be ready to let loose tonight, at least for a little while.

* * *

The music played from the setup on the stage and the drinks were going over quite well. Castle had hired a DJ and a couple of bartenders to work tonight, so all of his employees and the team at the 12th could have a fun time.

He had to admit, the party was rocking pretty good. The music volume was just right, too.

The boys, Jenny, and Lanie had arrived not long after getting off work, so it was a surprise to see them without Kate. Thirty minutes had already passed, and she still wasn't here. He was beginning to think he'd done something to upset her.

Esposito stood beside him, beer in hand, "Hey bro, she's coming. I already told you she'd be late."

"Yeah, I know," he didn't realize it was so obvious that he was watching for Kate. "I just wasn't expecting her to be this long."

He laughed, "Castle, you waited on her for four years. A few minutes shouldn't be anything compared to that."

He was right. Kate would be here. She probably wanted to go home and decompress for a while before meeting back with the people she worked with everyday. He could understand that.

"I'll be fine," he said after a few minutes and clapped Espo on the shoulder. "I'll get the DJ to play something a little faster, make the time seem a little less heavy."

Castle started for the stage and saw the door open, and Kate walked in, invitation in hand. She'd changed clothes as well, and was dressed in a short green dress that just... suited her so well, and did all sorts of things to his mind.

The idea of talking to the DJ left his thoughts. All he could see was Kate, walking toward him with that smile he loved so much.

Then, she was in his arms.

"Hey," he said, and held her against his chest and touched his forehead to hers. "I missed you."

"Sorry I'm late," she said, blinking slowly as she smiled. "I missed you, too."

Castle was about to say something else, but was interrupted by another voice calling out to him.

"Boss man, you need to move back about two steps."

Castle looked up in the direction of the voice, recognizing Angi, one of his waitresses. What could she possibly want? "Excuse me?"

"Two steps back," she repeated, then pointed upward.

Oh. OH. Yeah, the mistletoe. He was close to the mistletoe. Kate certainly had a way of totally blanking his mind. He smiled and pulled her back with him, like Angi said.

She started to protest. "What's going o-"

Before Kate could finish, his lips were on hers. She didn't seem to mind much. Her arms had found their way around his neck and was pulling him closer now.

When they parted, she looked up and smiled when she saw the mistletoe. "I should have seen that coming."

"But, you didn't," he teased, "and if you'll notice, I didn't cover the entire ceiling."

Kate laughed and it was like a weight lifted from her. He could see it in her eyes. "Yeah, that's probably a good thing."

"You want a drink? I've got plenty of vodka..." Castle offered, knowing she enjoyed the liquor every once in a while.

She nodded, "Yeah, that sounds great."

"Come with me," he said, and took her hand in his.

Castle ordered two martinis when they got to the bar, and then turned to Kate. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress, and he wanted to tell her so, but without being overly dramatic about it. He wasn't sure how much time passed while he stared at her, trying to find the words.

Kate moved closer to him and leaned toward his ear. "Like what you see?" she asked.

"I always like what I see, when it's you I'm seeing." He felt the smirk as it spread across his lips. "But if you're talking about your dress, it's stunning. Why haven't I seen it before?"

She smiled and took her martini when the bartender brought them over. They clinked the edges of their glasses together, and she said, "Probably because I've kept it hidden, just in case I needed it for a special occasion. Like this."

Castle took a sip of his drink. If she kept something like this hidden, what else could she have set back for special occasions?

"There's nothing else stashed away," She said, as if she'd read his mind. Again.

"How do you keep doing that?" This always amazed him, how she knew exactly what was in his thoughts.

Kate laughed and shook her head. "Sometimes, Castle, you are so easy to read. It's like the words scroll across your forehead."

She looked toward the dance floor, still smiling as she did so, and tapped him on his thigh. "You see Jenny and Ryan out there? They're so sweet together."

He searched in the direction she was looking and found them dancing to the slow music that was currently playing. They were wrapped up in each other and far away from the party as they slowly swayed to the music.

Kate sipped her drink and he took the glass out of her hand. He set both on the bar. "Follow me," he said, and guided her out to the dance floor.

Her hand was in his, and he twirled Kate just before pulling her close. She let her cheek rest against his for a little while before she laid her head on his shoulder and rested her hand over his heart.

It still amazed him how perfectly Kate fit next to him.

The song melded into the next and they continued to dance. It seemed neither one of them could find, or wanted to find, a reason to stop. He was lost in the feel and movement of her, and nothing else mattered.

Then, something caught Castle's attention, and he opened his eyes. It was strange, in a way, since he didn't remember ever closing them.

He found the music was still playing, and he and Kate were the only ones on the dance floor. The others were still there, enjoying themselves and watching them. He was pretty sure there was money exchanged at some point, but couldn't figure a reason why, since they all knew he and Kate were together.

Castle shrugged it off, and started to say something to Kate, bring it to her attention, but she was still enjoying the moment. So, he just closed his eyes again and joined her.


	21. Greetings

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Author's note**: This is the Partner Piece to **lms2457**'s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**" Funeral is over, and my life finds a new normal. From this day to the end of this piece, chapters should be on time. Thanks for your continued support. :)

**Disclaimer**: Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_For Li, again. I may be the one holding you up, but you've been doing the same for me._

* * *

DAY 21 - GREETINGS

December 20, 2012

"Really? You don't have a plan for the coming apocalypse?"

Castle was half-joking and half-serious. He liked bugging Kate about things like this, but this time, there really was a part of him that believed.

"No," she said. He knew she was only indulging him, but sometimes, she came up with the greatest answers. "I'm not concerned about the end of the world."

"I don't see why you can't at least acknowledge the possibility." He recalled the documentary he'd caught on the Discovery Channel several months back. "There has been some pretty far reaching research into the Mayan -"

Kate interrupted him, "Because, I am more concerned with my own calendar than the Mayan calendar. And according to that, there is very little chance that the world will actually end until at least January 1, 2038."

Where in the world did she get that idea? Was their some crazy ideology she was familiar with and didn't share with him? "Why 2038?"

She held up her iPhone. "That's how far the scroll window goes on date settings before New Year's gets dimmed out. They're there, but dimmed out. Of course, this same method also indicates that the world began on December 31, 1969, so I don't know what that says about you or anything."

He laughed, yeah, he loved her sense of humor. "Interesting methodology there."

She shrugged at him, but smiled a little. "About as solid as any other, when we're talking about the end of the world."

Castle nodded. He really couldn't argue with her logic, but it was still a weak theory. And still... what if the end is near? So much hasn't happened. He hasn't installed that zip line or punched a shark yet...

"Tomorrow is not the end of the world, Castle." She read his mind. Again. "Really, it's not. What is going to be the end of the world, though, is if I can't find a lead in this case. I need to go dig around in the records room a little. The boys have their hands full as it is. You coming down to the dust bowl with me?"

"I am where you are today," he said. There was no way he would leave her side. Just in case.

Kate seemed unsettled as they went to the records room. Come to think of it, she'd been a little off most of the day. Something about her changed last night, and it made him wonder. He was pretty sure it was a good change, but only time would tell.

Then, they finally walked through the doors and it was like a veil started to cover Kate. It was strange how she leaned in the direction Castle knew her mother's case file was stored.

Without thinking, he moved between her and the case, as he'd done at least twice already. Her eyes cleared, and it was like a moment of realization flashed across her eyes just before she walked toward the back, where they had intended to go in the first place.

Castle watched her for a few seconds, then let it go. It was best to leave things unsaid. Especially at times like this one.

"Ready to head for lunch?" Castle asked. He really wanted to get her out of the precinct for a little while, talk to Kate some. Alone, and away from here.

"Sure," she said, "As long as you don't mind a little side trip."

That was unexpected. "I'm good with anything. Why? Did something come back faster than expected?"

She shook her head. "No, it isn't case related. It's more of a personal side trip."

Kate then handed him an index card with the word "Greetings" written on it. It wasn't really surprising, because he had a feeling this was coming, but the word itself was... different.

"Greetings?" he asked.

She nodded, but said nothing, and he didn't ask either. For some reason, he wanted this mystery to uncover itself as the day progressed.

* * *

They got into her car and drove for a time through the city. After a little while, he recognized the streets, and had an idea of their destination. He'd made this trip several times before, last summer.

"Um... Kate? Where are we going... exactly?" he asked. It surprised him at how heavy the atmosphere became when he asked, but he wanted her to tell him.

Kate paled some and her grip on the steering wheel tightened. She cleared her throat and said, "I – I thought I could... introduce you to my mother."

It wasn't lost on him how she rushed through the end of her sentence. "I'd like that," he said softly.

"Good."

He took a deep breath and then a thought hit him. "Kate," he said, "I need you to pull over. Right here," he pointed to a spot ahead of them.

Castle earned the crazy look with that, and she asked just as she pulled to the curb, "Castle, what –"

"I'll be right back," he said, "I promise, I'm only going just around the corner. It'll only take a moment I promise." He had made a habit of bringing flowers to her mother's grave last summer, and it didn't feel right going there without some this time.

Before Kate could protest, he was out of the car and closing the door. He took off down the street and around the corner to a street side florist he'd stopped by a few times before and quickly bought a small bouquet.

Castle ran back around the corner and got into the car with Kate. He set the bag with the flowers on his lap, and could tell she was very curios about it, but refused to ask. Then, he realized she couldn't see what was inside the bag. Well, if she got curios enough to ask, he would tell her what was in there.

The thing was, she would have to ask.

It wasn't long before she pulled up and parked at the small cemetery. Castle waited on her to make the first move out of the car. He would definitely follow her out here. This was her side trip, and he wasn't about to take that away from her.

Slowly, Kate made her way through the maze of grave markers, and eventually, they walked up to her mother's grave. She was stoic as she brushed the layer of snow off the marker, then took a few steps back, stopped just by his side, and took his hand in hers.

"Hi Mom," she said softly. He could barely hear her voice and it shook a little as she spoke. "This is Rick. I think you'd really like him."

She stopped for a few seconds, and he took the moment to pull the flowers of out of the bag he was still holding on to. He leaned down in front of the marker and laid the bouquet of red carnations and lilies.

Castle could see the tears forming in her eyes and her voice was raw when she said his name.

"I figured the color would be right this week," he said. "Brighter. Before, just lilies."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Before?"

He squeezed her hand and said, "I should have asked, today, but that summer, well there was no one to ask."

Kate looked confused for a moments, then she asked, "You came here over the summer?"

He had to tell her now. No need to hold on to this secret any longer. "I - at first I was looking for you. Thought you might come back to the city to see your Mom. It felt wrong to come without flowers, so I stopped along the way. Then, I just kept coming. I figured you couldn't and it was something I could do."

Tears threatened to fall from her lashes and she let a shaky breath out as she said, "Castle. Castle, I l -"

He knew what she wanted to say, but he already knew, and now definitely wasn't the time for her to say it out loud. So, he gently laid a finger against her lips, "No, Kate. Not here."

The dam broke, and he wiped away her tears. She started to stop him, then she looked up into his eyes. He could see then, how she realized in that instant how much he knew - _how much they were_. Together.


	22. Silent Night

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Author's note**: Had another death in the family... goodness, this has been a difficult holiday. But, I should be caught up before the day's out!

This is the Partner Piece to **lms2457**'s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**"

**Disclaimer**: Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_Li: Okay, I've done my part. Tag! lol_

* * *

DAY 22 - SILENT NIGHT

December 21, 2012

Castle didn't complain when Kate didn't make any comment about the two of them going to work together. He wasn't completely sure she realized they'd carpooled, but he was happy letting her go on without noticing.

It was kind of nice, actually. Almost like they weren't pretending. And really, if today really was going to be the end of the world, he wanted to spend as much time of it with her as possible.

He was glad they were let go from the precinct at a decent hour as well. The new case was still in its first stages, with plenty of questions to answer, but no real path to follow just yet.

They even left together, and nothing was said. The entire day seemed to be almost a miracle in itself. But then, it could be the end of it all. There were still hours left until midnight...

Really, Castle didn't fully believe it was the end of the world. Mostly because of the lack of fire and brimstone falling from the sky. And maybe, because things were just too good in his life right now.

He followed Kate into the loft, both dropping their keys onto the side table and hanging their coats in the closet. He was about to suggest going out on the town tonight, live up the 'last night on Earth' or something like that, but Kate had a look in her eye and he figured she was up to something.

"Why don't you grab a shower and let me get started on dinner?" She suggested.

Oh, she wanted to cook for him. Again. And possibly, for the last time, if he believed, but he didn't. Really. "If something –" he started.

There might have been a little irritation in her voice when she answered, "Castle, stop. It's already tomorrow on the other side of the world, remember? Nothing's going to happen. It's not the end of the world."

But, she didn't get it. "I know, but if it –"

Kate looked him straight in the eye, and... yeah, he was a little frightened of this look. "For the record," she said, "if anything happened here, ever, kindly remember who you're dealing with. I'd get to you, okay. No matter what."

"Okay," he said. Wow. Just... wow. He couldn't even try to fathom a proper response to that declaration.

Castle decided to let the woman roam free in his kitchen. Kinda thought it was awesome she wanted to cook for him, and took a shower, as she suggested. He wondered what she had planned as he gathered a change of clothes and stepped into the bathroom.

After he'd showered, he towel-dried his hair, and let it stick up like Kate liked, and stepped back into his bedroom. On his nightstand, was a note, much like the others they'd exchanged over the last few weeks. On it, was written 'Silent Night.'

Yeah, she knew what she was in for tonight.

But Castle was pretty sure he wasn't. The scent that floated in from the kitchen was wonderful, so he followed it.

"Hey, that smells amazing. I'm not sure I'll ever get used to how amazing you are in the kitchen." Kate really was an awesome cook, and the question hit him, "Why exactly have you spent years building a Styrofoam temple in your fridge?"

Kate shrugged as she added a few more ingredients to the pot and stirred. "Lack of motivation? I was alone a lot, not always worth it for one. Plus it's much more fun when you know someone is enjoying it."

"I got your note," he said, suddenly remembering part of the reason he was in here.

"Good," she said with a smile.

He had to admit, he was very curios about this one. "Silent night?"

Kate shrugged and said, "It seemed like what the occasion required. World's not going to end tonight, but – if I thought mine was? This is what I would want to do. Just be here."

Castle thought his heart might just pound right out of his chest. Everything about them seemed suddenly so real. Like, really real. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"I can do that, what did you have in mind?"

"Movie marathon?" she suggested, "A few silly Christmas specials before we have to pack them away for the year?"

He walked over to the tree and turned the lights on, and it felt like, in that moment, his entire world lit up. "Oh, yes. I know just where to start." He went over his DVD cabinet and took one of the movies out before he started setting up the curtain and projector.

While he was doing that, Kate was finishing dinner, and it smelled wonderful.

Just as he had taken a seat on the couch, Kate handed him his plate. "What are we starting with?" She asked.

Castle handed her the case and she laughed. "A Muppet Christmas Carol?"

He wasn't entirely sure if she was making fun or just amused at his selection. "First of all, you did say something silly. Second of all, it's not just Muppets. It's musical, Michael Kane is brilliant and it's an incredibly well-done and mostly true to the original story."

"A blue, furry Charles Dickens who hangs out with a rat?"

"Absolutely!" He said, finishing the exchange from early in the film. She must like this movie, too, and he thought that was awesome.

He watched as Kate went to the door to go through the stuff she'd left there. It wasn't long before she came back with a movie of her own and handed it to him.

He really didn't expect this from her, but then, considering what had happened only a few weeks ago, maybe it shouldn't have been a surprise. "Miracle on 34th St. An interesting choice for you. And you're a remake girl."

She seemed to get a little defensive at his last sentence. "The kid is cute, and every time I thought about our trip to Macy's this here it made me think of Richard Attenborough in the movie, okay?"

Okay, that was funny. He laughed, and remembered his exchange with Chris, the man who was in the Santa suit in Macy's. She had a point. The two did look similar, and he hadn't really thought of it before. "Hey, yeah he kind of does. Okay, round one is the 90s throwback collection then."

"It's like a blast from my adolescence," she agreed, laughing as she made herself comfortable beside him and grabbed her plate.

"Hush, you're making me feel old," he teased. But really, she made him feel young. Everything about her brought out the kid in him, and seeing her as he had over the holiday season, seeing the peeks of Katie inside her, filled him up in a way he'd never experienced before.

Kate laughed as she leaned into him. She seemed about to say something, but then put her attention back to the movie. He let it slide, thinking that whatever it was she wanted to say would come out when the time was right.

He remembered the plate in his lap, and took a bit of the pasta. "Wow, this is even better than I thought it was going to be."

She smiled, and maybe there was a slight roll to her eyes as she replied, "It's really not that big a deal Castle, you've made me dinner for dinner and a movie before."

"Oh yeah, but…" He stopped himself before he said something stupid, thank goodness. Finally, he found the right words. "I just never expected that you would be this good at it? I guess that's it. I mean, I seen the contents of your refrigerator before. But like you said, it must be too much trouble for one person. I mean, it's that you're fast too. I was just in the shower." She really did have some kind of ninja skills in the kitchen.

Kate raised her eyebrow at him and laughed as she asked, "You just trying to get me in your kitchen Castle?"

"More than you can possibly imagine." he admitted, then realized what he said and how it could be taken. I mean –"

He needed to get out of the hole he'd dug, and quick. The last thing he wanted to do was to sound like he was push her too fast.

This time, when she leaned into him, she was more serious. She must have read him like a book. Again. "Breathe, Castle. You've already got me."

Did she-? She did say... he could hardly believe what he just heard her say, and wanted to make sure he did hear her correctly, but couldn't get his mouth to work.

"Focus, Castle. Muppets, okay?" She reminded him, and started the movie.

Once the movie started, the conversation was almost forgotten. They ate and laughed through the antics of Gonzo and Rizzo. He was so glad she was here, enjoying the movie, and possibly the end of the world, with him.

It wasn't long after the end of Miracle on 34th St. when he looked at the time. It was just after ten o'clock.

Kate must have looked at the time as well, because she asked before he could get the words in his mouth. "Should we pick a couple more?"

"Sure, that works," Castle said. But really, he was finished watching movies. He wanted to hold her and just be 'them' for a while.

Kate was at the movie player and he walked up behind her as she took out the disk. She jumped a little, and asked, "What?" He took her hand in his and pulled her close. "Castle?" she asked again.

"Leave it. Come dance with me."

He'd surprised her and he watched as she thought about his suggestion, then pointed out, "We don't have music."

Of course. Music. That was easy.

Castle found his iPad, set up the speakers to it, and found his Christmas playlist. As the music started, he went back to her side.

"Better?" He asked.

Kate smiled and moved back into his arms. "Much."

He pulled back into the moment just long enough to say, "The world can end if it wants, as long as I get to hold you until it does."

He was pretty sure she blushed a little as she nuzzled into his neck and leaned into him. It was like the other night at The Old Haunt. The music and movement almost instantly brought them together and took them far from the loft and New York, and into their own world.

A place that only consisted of _them_.


	23. Ribbons and Bows

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Author's note**: This is the Partner Piece to **lms2457**'s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**"

Three more chapters, and we'll have this finished. Apologies for not having it ready on time, but I can't apologize for the awful swings RL has been taking at me and my partner.

**Disclaimer**: Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_It's been a long and winding road, but I'm we weren't alone for the ride._

* * *

DAY 23 - RIBBONS AND BOWS

December 22, 2012

Castle didn't argue when Kate went in early on Saturday for a few hours of work. He knew there were a few details about the case she wanted to look at, also it was to keep the details fresh in her mind. So yeah, he wasn't going to complain. It was how she worked, and he knew that.

And... it gave him an excuse to bring her coffee. With yet another note. He wrote it on the sleeve, like he'd done once before, just to keep it sort of under the radar. In case there was still a need to keep it there, anyway. They were both still a little amazed and confused at the comment Gates made at their Christmas party.

"Wrapping?" Kate asked just before she took a sip of the coffee.

"Yeah," he said, and watched the movement along her jaw and neck as she swallowed. He really needed to try and stay focused today. "There are still a few gifts I have to wrap, and I thought you might like to join me."

Kate set the cup down with the smile he had been waiting on. "Sure, as soon as we're finished here."

When Ryan approached, Castle knew the day was only just beginning. "Hey boss, we have some new info on our suspect, and a few details that point at one of the guys our vic worked with." He handed her a few papers and she looked over them.

The look Kate gave him confirmed his thought. "You here for the day?"

"I can be," Castle answered, leaving the 'if you need me' hanging in the air. It wasn't like he had anything other than wrapping presents planned.

She smiled a little and got to her feet. "Then let's go."

And he followed.

The day really did go on, and before he knew it, it was 8 o'clock.

"Longer day than expected," Kate said.

He agreed. "I know. You still up to coming over, getting the last of the wrapping done?"

"Honestly, yeah. I mean, it needs to be done anyway right? It's not like we can put off till January. And I'm still pretty wired."

"I can do it," he said with a nod, "I just wanted to make sure. Didn't want you to feel like because there was a note –"

She put her on his arm stop him. "I'm good, I promise. I do want to stop at my place and get some stuff though."

The look she gave Castle made him wonder exactly what was going on. "I'm driving," she said while he followed her to her car.

"Now, I do have plenty of supplies at the loft," he said. He'd been by her side all day, and knew how everything about the case seemed to drag on forever. "In case you wanted to avoid the extra trip, I mean," he added.

She grinned again. Kate was definitely up to something. "Trust me Castle, this is one of those times you want to see my stuff."

He watched her for a moment, then muttered, "How many times do I have to tell you I've seen your stuff?"

Kate stopped by her apartment for a moment and made him stay in the car. When she returned, she had a huge bag full of supplies, but it was all covered up and sealed, and she wouldn't let him see what was inside.

So yeah, this evening was going over nicely. His girlfriend bugging him with a giant _closed_ bag full of... stuff. Stuff that he wanted to see, and she said he would see, but not right now. What kind of deal was that?

They stopped for pizza on the way to the loft, and carried it and the mysterious bag of... stuff up inside.

Curiosity was literally killing him. "So, do I ever get to see what's your magic bag, or are we going to end up doing this in separate rooms?" He probably sounded like a child in asking, but at the moment, he wasn't real sure if he cared.

"If I wanted to do this alone, I could've done it at my apartment couldn't I?" She pressed her lips into a thin line and gave him a once-over.

He probably deserved that.

Then, Kate took a package out of her bag that was wrapped in black.

"Beckett, seriously is that black?" he asked, wondering if she'd really gotten into the spirit at all.

By the way she laughed, he knew she was making fun. "And green," she added. "And seriously, Castle, take closer look before you judge okay?"

He stepped up close behind her and looked over her shoulder. "Kate," he said, as he fell just a little harder for her, "is that – binary code?"

"Uh huh," she said, sounding pleased. She then pulled out the other roll with a black background and rows of creatures in lines of green white and red.

"And SPACE INVADERS! Seriously, how are you this perfect?" Castle couldn't believe his eyes, and the fact that he hadn't seen anything like this before. He seriously needed to be on the look out for this stuff.

Kate turned and took the sides of his collar, and he put his arms around her, holding her close. "Not perfect," she said, "far from it. And you of all people, know that better than anyone."

He brought his hand up to run his fingers through her hair, then trailed them down the side of her cheek. Her words may have been true to her, but she needed to understand. "Perfect for me. You're perfect for me, Kate. You keep me on my toes, and you drive me crazy, and you surprise me every five minutes, and I love it."

There were so many things going through his mind, so much he wanted to say, wanted to do, and she was right here in his arms... what was stopping him?

"Castle -" she started, and he could see he'd been projecting once more.

"Show me what else you brought," he said, and brushed his fingers over her cheek again.

Kate had caught his thoughts again, he was sure of it, but she turned back to her bag and pulled out the light blue wrapping paper with snowflakes. He could see the more traditional characters on it, like elves, snowmen, reindeer, and...OMG - "They're all robots!" he exclaimed and he hugged her from behind. Kate was his geeky girl. His, and his alone. "Kinda cute, too."

"I thought you might approve," she said. "I wrapped yours up in this." She took out another wrapped package, the paper was white with what looked like black snowflakes printed all over it, and it was wrapped with red ribbon and bow.

He looked at it again, and realized they weren't snowflakes at all. "Are those QR codes? Do they work?"

"Mmmhmm."

He reached for his phone and Kate caught his wrist. "Nope. No peeking until you open it."

And... she killed the spirit of the moment. "But Beckett..."

"Quit whining, you big baby," she scoffed, but she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "I promise, this will make it more fun in the end. Plus, you'll have to avoid ripping the paper in order to save all the codes. So there's a challenge in it too."

Not ripping the paper to shreds would be hard. Who doesn't tear into their presents anyway? God, he loved her. This would be the most difficult and awesome Christmas EVER.

"Actually, that is ridiculously cool. Definitely cooler than the way I wrapped yours," he said, then wanted to show her. He glanced over at the tree and didn't see the boxes. "Oh, actually I think yours is still –" He took a step back from her, "I'll be right back."

Kate smiled as he went into his office and found the boxes. He'd been proud of what he'd put together for her, but now it seemed like he'd been out-done. But then, it was Kate who did it, and that was okay. It was awesome, really.

"Here we go. Until about a half-hour ago, I considered this pretty original."

He how her face changed as she studied the stack of what looked like Victorian-style books that said Merry Christmas, and various other appropriately themed things.

"Those are boxes?" She asked, looking somewhat surprised at the revelation.

"Yeah. And I thought, well because…" He gestured between them. "It seemed like a fun idea, you know?"

"Castle, those are beautiful. I mean outside of the whole gift from a writer thing. They're really beautiful."

He took the stack and placed them gently under the tree. "Yeah, I kind of figured maybe you could use them as a decoration next Christmas." He smiled and looked up at her, "See how I snuck that in there?"

She nodded, "I do. Very clever, Castle."

Castle smiled and took a piece of pizza from the counter. "Well, I know Mother is more or less out for the night, but we should still get moving just in case." Kate knew by now that the woman could really drop in at any given moment.

"Right." She placed his gifts under the tree, and then set to work arranging her supplies and pulling out the gifts she had yet to wrap.

He was really impressed with the Smart Pen Kate had picked out for Alexis. She explained how it recorded lectures while notes were written and synced the audio to the writing. "That's amazing, how did you find that?"

She shrugged and said, "Just did a little research and thought about what I would've liked to have had at her age."

He looked over the package, then set it down on the paper Kate had laid out. "That is seriously cool. And lastly, thank heaven for you because I have no idea what a college girl likes, really."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Castle, you went to college. It can't be all that different just because she's a girl."

Castle shrugged and pulled over the gift he'd picked out for Mother. "It was different for me I think. I was wrapped up in writing my first book and –" He looked away. He did _not_ mean to go there. Not there at _all_.

"And Kyra?" She asked gently.

He nodded. That's right, Kate did know about her. Just not everything.

He heard Kate take a deep breath and steeled himself for what she was about to ask.

"She broke your heart, didn't she?"

Castle looked up at her and felt his eyes widen. That wasn't exactly the question he was prepared for, but then, he wasn't sure if any question she'd ask would have been what he expected. "Kate –"

She moved in front of him and pushed the present he was working on to the side. "You can talk to me about it, you know. I mean, I know you were in love with her. And the times I talked to her briefly on that case, she really did seem like a sweet girl."

Castle couldn't keep looking at her, with her eyes like they were. It wasn't like he had anything to hide, but still, and much to his surprise, it still hurt some.

"She was a very sweet girl. And I did think I was in love. I thought she was in love with me." He paused for a second or two, thinking again about the parallel in the two relationships. "But then, one day, she said she needed to get away for a while, needed some space to think. And then she never came back. And that was it. The next time I saw her, she was getting married."

He knew the moment Kate put two and two together, and wished he'd kept his big mouth shut. This was not how the evening was supposed to go.

"I was always coming back, you know," she said.

He took her hand in his, "I know that now. I know a lot of things now I didn't know back then." A lot about life, and a lot about love, but he was sure she knew what he meant.

"I thought I was in love with her, Kate. But the truth was, I think she was the first person who wanted me for me. And at the time, I thought that was the same thing. But I know more now."

Kate held his gaze for a long moment. Castle had found it was so easy to open up to her, and it was so different from any other relationship he'd ever had. He'd hoped it didn't scare her off, but then, he didn't want to keep anything from her. He'd done it once, and that was more than enough to last a lifetime.

She squeezed his hand, bringing him back to the present... and the presents they needed to finish wrapping.

He reached for one of the last gifts to wrap, when he heard the door open and his daughter's voice echoed through the loft. Both he and Kate quickly checked the remaining gifts to make sure nothing needed to be hidden, and thankfully, none were hers.

"Alexis," Castle said, surprised, "Wasn't expecting you tonight."

She stopped a few feet away from them, and looked them over, like maybe she'd interrupted something. "Yeah, I was studying at a friends house a few blocks away and I decided I didn't want to go over back to the dorm tonight if, that's alright."

He smiled. His baby girl was stopping by to spend the night. "Of course sweetheart, it's always your room after all."

He looked over at Kate and saw she appeared a little uncomfortable. He wished she would stop over-thinking everything dealing with Alexis. She really did like Kate, and he wished she would open her eyes and see it.

"Thanks, Dad," said Alexis, and then she turned to Kate, "Oh, hi Kate! Sorry, I've been staring at my Art History book for so long my eyes have crossed and my brain has melted. Some elective I picked, and the teacher is evil. I hear he flunks the Art majors at least twice."

"Oh yuck," Kate said, "that sounds just awful."

As Alexis put her coat away, she said, "Pretty much. Are you guys wrapping?" She made her way over to the floor where they were sitting.

"Just finishing actually," Castle said, watching as she looked through the wrapping supplies.

"Dad!" Alexis exclaimed, How geeky can you be? Don't be so weird that you scare Kate off."

He loved his kid. Loved her so much, and it made him laugh at her reaction to Kate's wrapping paper. "Not possible, Alexis. At least not because of that. Those are hers."

Kate had ducked her head, probably to hide how much she was amused as well, and slowly, she looked up at Alexis, who was now blushing brightly.

It took a few moments, but finally his daughter collected herself enough to laugh and say, "You know what? The two of you totally deserve each other." She then turned and ran up the stairs to her room.

Castle watched Kate for several seconds before she finally turned her gaze away from the stairs. Alexis didn't want him to scare Kate off. That was something he would have a hard time getting over.

He reached for Kate and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Best relationship endorsement ever," he said.

And Kate's responding smile filled him completely.


	24. Traditions

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Author's note**: This is the Partner Piece to **lms2457**'s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**"

**Disclaimer**: Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_Lots of hugs to Li. :) _

* * *

DAY 24 - TRADITIONS

December 23, 2012

"So," Castle slipped the newest note right under Kate's pen, just as she was about to sign her name on a paper. "What are yours?"

"My what?" she asked, then read the slip of paper. 'Traditions' was the word of the day. She sighed and looked at the clock, "Hey, it's time for lunch. How about we go to Remy's and grab a burger?"

He wasn't sure what this sudden change meant, but sure, he'd go with it. "Okay, but are you going to answer my question?"

Kate smiled and grabbed her purse as Castle stood with her coat. "Yes, when we get there."

"I can live with that."

They sat at their usual table, and the waitress already had taken his and Kate's order. There were a few silent minutes that slowly passed before Castle couldn't take it anymore.

"Traditions?" he asked, "Are you going to tell me what yours are?"

Kate gave him something very close to what he'd call a 'deer in the the headlights' look. "Yeah, Castle, I'm getting to that."

For some reason, he had the feeling he shouldn't have asked, that she really didn't want to tell him, but he stayed quiet, waiting on her to make the first move.

"My Christmas traditions are pretty simple... why don't you tell me what yours are first?"

Castle thought for a moment, taking it in that she wanted to stall for a little bit, and decided to go along with her. "Sure, I can do that."

"You know several of them by now, the Christmas Tree farm, the cookie baking, all of that stuff. But when I asked, I meant about Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, so I'll tell you what we do on those days." He smiled, and watched as Kate rested her chin in her hand and listened. "There really isn't much... Christmas Eve is just a day together, and it's a little different every year. Sometimes, we work jigsaw puzzles, sometimes, it's board games. Then, on Christmas Day, we listen to The Nutcracker Suite, and maybe watch A Christmas Carol, preferably the one with George C. Scott, but we've watched the one with Patrick Stewart as well. Then, around six, we have dinner together, followed by watching movies. One year, we watched a marathon of that Joss Whedon show."

He took a sip of his drink and settled back into the booth, "So, I ask again, what are your traditions?"

Kate took a long draw of the strawberry milkshake she'd ordered before she spoke. "My tradition is also simple."

Castle was on the edge of his chair, waiting to hear what she had to say. It wasn't lost on him when she used the singular version of the word.

"Ever since I've been a rookie, I've taken the Christmas shift. It's not much, but to me, it makes a difference. I keep watch, while the families in New York celebrate, and maybe, just maybe, I help keep some of them safe by doing so."

Wow. She really was a superhero. There was no way he could compete with a tradition like that, but still... it was missing something. "You don't do anything with your dad?"

She shook her head, "No, he goes to his cabin, and I work. Since my mother died, Christmas is just another day. When we packed up the decorations those many years ago, it was like we packed them up for good. They haven't been opened since." She sighed, and reached forward to take his hand. "That's why this thing we've been doing? It's been so very important to me, Castle, it has helped so much in bringing that excitment back to me, but I also have this. It's my duty."

Castle thought about what she said. He could come up with a million arguments of why she shouldn't work, of why she should take off and spend the time with him, but if it meant that much to her, he wasn't going to stand in the way.

"Then, if it's your duty, who am I to stand in the way?" he said. "Thank you, for sharing this with me. I'm glad it came up today, and like this, and not in some way where feelings would get hurt." He gently squeezed her hand. He understood what this meant to her, and yeah, he wanted her at Christmas dinner with him, but this was important to her, and he wasn't going to compete. "We're still having dinner tomorrow night, and there will be a spot set for you, if you should change your mind."

"I know," she smiled, "and thank you for being so understanding."

"Always, for you," he answered. He would be lying if he told her it didn't hurt his feelings a little... Okay, a lot, but what he said was true. If this Christmas vigil meant that much to her, he would let her do it.

And maybe find some way to stand by her side as well.

Yeah, he could definitely do that.


	25. Magic

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Author's note**: This is the Partner Piece to **lms2457**'s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**"

One more chapter to go! Hopefully, in the next day or so... we'll see how the morning sickness and rampant house cleaning deals with that... ;)

**Disclaimer**: Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

_Yeah, I'd say magic is real. There's a little bit in every one, and when the sun is shining just right, it sparkles into life right in front of us. _

* * *

DAY 25 - MAGIC

December 24, 2012

Castle was writing.

He had been for most of the day, actually. Kate had sent him home soon after lunch, saying he might need the time to get caught up. It was a hint, and he knew it, so off he went, and now, the book was almost finished. It had to be record of some sort, not that Gina would give him credit for it.

His phone chirped, and it was a message from Kate. _I'm at The Studio School. Meet me._

What was this? It was confusing.. he thought she would be finished at the precinct by now, and she wants him to come to a crime scene?

Quickly, he typed his response. _Thought you weren't working again until tomorrow? What's going on?_

In a moment, his answer came. _Magic_.

Oh. _OH,_ okay, she was taking today. He flipped back to her previous text. Where in the world was this Studio School, anyway? He pulled out his phone and found its location. It wasn't terribly far, so he struck off out of the loft to find it.

* * *

Castle finally rounded the corner to The Studio School that Kate had led him.

Much to his surprise, she wasn't there. He looked around, thinking she might be hiding, but Kate was nowhere to be seen. Where could she be? He took out his phone and started to call her when he heard her voice.

"Castle," she said, her voice was so quiet, he was surprised he'd heard her.

"Kate, there you are, I was starting to feel worried."

"Sorry," she answered, but he kind of got the idea she really wasn't. She had set them up, after all. "The school uses both buildings."

He couldn't help but laugh a little. How was he supposed to know? "Any way I was supposed to know that?"

Castle loved the way her shoulders rolled when she shrugged and said, "Well, I guess that would depend on your knowledge of Christmas lore, wouldn't it?"

"On my knowledge of –." He stared at her, trying to figure out what she was trying to tell him.

Kate moved away from the wall she'd been leaning on, then nodded toward the plaque she was just standing under. He looked up at it and read, feeling her eyes on him.

Oh, if she was trying to surprise him, it definitely worked. He gasped in realization. "Virgina O'Hanlon? As in, 'yes, Virgina, there is a Santa Claus? Why, Katherine Beckett, I am astounded at _your_ knowledge of Christmas lore."

"Oh, come on," she said, "Everybody knows that part. Well the beginning and the end. But there's a middle too..."

He knew the rest, what writer wouldn't, but Kate Beckett was still very much a mystery to him, so he waited on her to let him in on her secret. When she took a step back, he knew this would be something big, so he kept his mouth shut and listened to what she might say.

Kate took a breath and spoke from memory, "...but there is a veil covering the unseen world which not the strongest man, nor even the united strength of all the strongest men that ever lived, could tear apart. Only faith, fancy, poetry, love -" She faltered for a moment. Castle could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes, but he stayed where he was. He knew she probably didn't want him to act until she was finished.

After a moment, she moved a little closer to him and finished reciting, "...love, romance, can push aside that curtain and view and picture the supernal beauty and glory beyond."

She started to cry, and he reached to take her into his arms, but she grabbed his wrists. It took a little while, but Kate collected herself and said, "All of my life, I've questioned everything. Some of that, it's just who I am. But some of it is - too much. Seeing too much of the worst of the world. Knowing too much about how it feels to have everything fall apart. I stopped believing, lost what little faith I might have had, because, what good had it ever done me? What good did it serve the world I lived in? But," Kate reached out and lightly traced his jaw, "In all of the darkness, the dark of the world...there's also you."

Her glittering eyes roamed his face, stopped on his lips for a moment, then found his eyes. "You're my magic, Castle."

He didn't know what to say, or how to say what was wanting to pour out of his lips. "Kate, I -"

She cut him off with a kiss, and he could have pushed the subject, but he decided it wasn't the time. Eventually, she pulled back, and tugged on his arm. "Come on, I want to show you something."

But what was she doing? There was still so much he wanted to ask, to talk with her about, before they went off and got lost in whatever she was about to distract him with.

"Kate."

She stopped and faced him, giving him that look, and quirking her eyebrow. "I'm trying to take you home Castle. You objecting?"

All right. Whatever this was about was at her place. He could deal with that. "No Ma'am. Course not."

* * *

The cab ride to Kate's apartment was quiet. Almost too quiet for him, but then, Castle knew they both had a lot on their minds.

Kate seemed nervous, and he couldn't figure out why. He hoped with tomorrow being Christmas Day that she wasn't trying to make a big deal out of working. They'd already discussed it, and it was fine. He thought she had understood, but he guessed the next little bit would bring whatever this was into the light.

He'd gathered enough wit to ask her what was going on, just as the cab pulled to a stop at her building. No use in asking if he was about to find out, anyway.

Castle stayed close to her side as Kate climbed the stairs to her apartment. She hadn't told him to back off, so he took that as a good sign. Soon enough, they were standing outside her door.

She turned the lock, then reached in with her hand before entering. It was a different approach for her, turning on the lights first... but then, he could see why.

Kate had decorated her loft, and it was simple, but so _her._ "Kate," he said, as he looked inside. There was no way he would be able to find the words... she had totally stunned him into silence.

She turned to him then, the corner of her mouth quirked up as she said, "Been hearing that a lot tonight."

"With reason," he murmured as he finally stepped inside. "You've been stunning me a lot tonight." He turned slowly, taking in everything, the tree, the icicle lights on the insides of her windows, all of it.

Slowly, he made his way over to her kitchen. She'd set the presents they'd wrapped just a few nights ago all along the steps beside her kitchen, in the place of the stacks of books that were usually there.

It was over-whelming.

"This is amazing, Kate," he said, looking a little closer to the ornaments on her tree. Castle couldn't help touching them, some were shiny, some matte finished, there were silver, ivory, and yes, purple ornaments as well.

"This is amazing," he repeated, "It feels like you, Kate. Modern and vintage and contradictory."

There was one ornament that had his attention. It was a small ornament shaped like a present. There was something about it, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He took it off the tree, and noticed Kate was smiling widely at him.

"Yeah, I like it," she said, "It's true, though, what I said yesterday. I haven't done this in so long. But we've been doing the season together, and I realized that I hadn't had a real Christmas for nearly as many years as I had memory of them growing up. That scared me, a little."

He walked to her, the small present still in his hand, "Kate, you know you didn't have to do this all alone, right?"

Kate put her hand on his chest and shook her head, saying, "I know. Castle, I know you would have - I just, needed the first time to be all me. I couldn't make myself ask my Dad for things from the house, so when I started planning it a couple weeks ago, I just went with it. And I wanted to surprise you."

Castle smiled. She definitely surprised him, but he kind of wished she had let him help with the decorating. He loved doing that, but at the same time, he understood her reasoning. Next year, _next year_, they would decorate together, and it would be _awesome_.

Suddenly, Kate's face changed... he must've been wearing his heart on his sleeve again. "Rick - look at me."

"None of this," she gestured around the space in which they stood, "none of it could exist without you. You made me feel it again, don't you see? You made me want it. And I wanted to make you a present." She tapped the tiny present in his hand as she finished.

What was it about this ornament? He was well aware of her eyes on it since he picked it up. His eyes followed her finger and she grinned again.

"These are words?" He asked, turning the tiny box in his hand. Then he started to read, and found a familiar feel to the story, then the character that changed his life. Nikki. The ornament was made from the pages of Heat Wave.

"Mine?" He asked after a moment.

"Um hm," she said quietly. "And mine. From the set of books I had in my apartment. They were ruined for reading, but I couldn't bring myself to just toss them."

He looked at the little box's surface again, reading his own words. "You made these?" He asked, and looked at the tree, seeing other ornaments very similar to this one.

"Yeah. Few nights when I couldn't sleep for a few hours."

When she couldn't sleep? Why couldn't she sleep at night? Was it more of the PTSD? Why didn't she tell him?

"Stop it." She must have read his mind again. "Like you aren't up in the early hours of the morning writing. How is this different?"

"Different..." Well, it was... wasn't it?

And that was definitely not the right answer. She gaped at him, and he was pretty sure there would be a tongue lashing next.

She pushed against his chest him slightly, more to get his attention than anything. "Like how?"

"Occupational hazard, Beckett. Stuff comes out when it comes out." He couldn't help how or when the words came, the writing had to be done when it was time. There really wasn't a set time or place for it.

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "Not unlike 4 AM body drops?"

Oh, good point.

"Yes, okay. I can see how that would mess with your sleep schedule. Still, I like to think you at least get some sleep."

"More with you, if that helps," she offered.

Castle smiled. She walked right into that one. "I'm not sure that always counts Kate."

She swatted him. "Oh that's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Anyway," she tried again, and he didn't miss the blush creeping across her skin as she spoke. "Yes, I made those. All from yours, actually. It seemed appropriate for the tree, all things considered. And it felt like a better idea to give them a second life, rather than just let them sit there broken, or get tossed."

It took him a moment to find his voice as he smiled. She would never cease to amaze him. "I think that's the nicest compliment my books have ever had," he said, smiling.

Kate brought her hand up to her lips, fingers tapping against her teeth as she curled them there. "You like it?"

Was she crazy? "Kate, I love it. I'm amazed, and honored and - god I'm crazy about you," he said, the words coming in such a rush... and yes, once again, he was brought to the realization of what a girl he could be at times.

Castle pulled her into his arms as she laughed, then followed her to the tree, where he put the ornament back on its branch.

Then, he led Kate to her sofa and asked, "Hungry?"

As Castle snuggled next to her, she answered, "Mmm, no...sleepy."

"Told you," he said, his chuckle jostling her slightly.

Her eyes blinked slowly in the glow of twinkling lights, "Hush. Watch the tree with me."

"Okay." He wasn't about to argue with her now. This was the most perfect Christmas Eve ever.

They stayed that way, content in the warmth of each other. Castle stroked his fingers through Kate's hair, hoping to comfort her.

After a while, she was asleep, and he picked her up, waking her slightly, and she called quietly to him.

"Shh, Kate. Sleep," he said, then carried her gently to her bedroom.

She must have really been out, because just as he covered her with the blanket, she answered, "'Kay."

Castle settled into the bed beside her, stroking her hair once more, hoping to get her off to sleep again. He had a plan, and she needed to be out completely.

When he finally decided Kate was asleep, he took out his phone and called Alexis. For this plan, he was going to need a little help.


	26. Family

**Spirit of the Season - Castle**

**Author's note**: This is the Partner Piece to **lms2457**'s "**Spirit of the Season - Beckett**"

**Disclaimer**: Castle is in AWM's capable hands. I just play around with the toys, and promise to eventually set them back as I found them.

Many thanks to everyone who kept up with this through all the insanity. It's much appreciated, kinda like chocolate and reviews. :)

_For Li. Thanks for your help with this one, and for pushing me when I need it. Oh, and for listening to/putting up with the constant food obsession #4 is plaguing me with lately... LOL_

* * *

DAY 26 - FAMILY

December 25, 2012

* * *

Kate had just fallen asleep when Castle slipped from under the covers and called Alexis.

"Hey, Pumpkin," he said, "I need you and Mother to do a really big favor for me."

_Sure Dad, What's up? More Christmas magic to cast?_

He liked how she picked up on everything. "How did you guess?"

_It's after midnight, you're asking for favors, and don't sound panicked at all... what else should I expect?_

"Good point... Anyway, gather all the Christmas gifts and stuff we have for Kate and bring them here." The wheels began turning wildly, almost like when a writing inspiration hit him. "Even... yeah, go by one of those 24-hour shops and get a stocking and stuff to put inside."

_Dad. It's Christmas Eve, technically Christmas Day. Do you really think I'm going to be able to find something like that now?_

"I have faith you'll find what we need, just please, this is for Kate. I really need you to try, all right?"

_I'll see what we can gather up. It's going to be at least an hour or two..._

He breathed a sigh of relief, and looked at the clock. 12:30. "That's fine. Just as long as you're here before six. She'll likely be awake by then."

_I know we can do that. See you soon._

"See you, Pumpkin. And thanks. Oh! and text me before you get here, so I can let you in."

_Got it. Bye, Dad._

"Bye." Castle set the phone down and looked back at Kate's sleeping form. She had no idea what was about to go down in her own apartment.

He snuggled next to her, hoping to keep her warm and comfortable while he kept his phone close and waited.

It was half past three when he finally got a text from Alexis. Castle carefully slipped from the covers and left the room, making sure the door was closed behind him.

He opened the door, just as his mother and daughter walked up to the door. Their arms were full of the packages and bags full of Christmas goodness.

"Come in," he whispered, and motioned for them to enter. "And thanks for doing this on such short notice."

"What is this_-_" Alexis looked around and smiled, "She decorated!"

"Yeah," he said, almost bouncing with excitement. "For the first time in fourteen years. That's why all this is so important."

Martha set down the bags she was holding. "I know you mean well, Richard, but are you sure Kate is going to be receptive to all this? I mean, this is her home, her apartment, and you've invited us in as if you owned the place. It's almost like breaking and entering..."

"But with permission," he added. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

"Your permission, yes, but what say do you have?"

Castle thought about his mother's words for a moment. "Not much, but it's Christmas! Can we please, just do this, so you guys can go back to the loft? It's one thing to have the Santa magic, but another if she wakes up to all of us arguing in her living room."

"All right, all right," she held her hands up in surrender, "I'll work on the stocking. Which, by the way, we nearly got mugged while getting all this together... you're lucky we survived to deliver."

"I'll remember, I promise." He said, as he took out Kate's gifts and set them around her Christmas tree.

The three of them set off adding decorations to the apartment, setting out gifts, and adding maybe just a little more magic to the season. It seemed like only a few minutes had passed, when Castle checked his watch.

It read 5:45.

He nearly screamed, but somehow, held it in.

"Mother! Alexis!" he stage-whispered, "You two need to leave!"

"What?" said his daughter, "we just have a few more-"

"Yeah, but it's really time for you-"

"Castle? Are you okay?" Kate's voice called from her bedroom.

He thought his heart would stop right then and there.

"Get out! Get out!"

He shooed them toward the door, Alexis was gathering empty bags while his mother seemed to be frozen in place.

"Well I never.."

"I know, Mother, but you really... thank you so much for helping, but," he hurried them out the door, "Merry Christmas!" he said, just as he shut it on them.

There would probably be hell to pay for that later, but he felt like he was choosing the lesser of the two evils.

"I'm fine," he said, sounding way more breathless than he really needed to. "Just... I'll be right there."

Castle went back into her room, and found Kate just on the other side of the door.

"You're still dressed." she asked, her hair all sleep-tosseled and gorgeous. "Why?"

Shit. "Um... I forgot to... I mean, I, I wasn't sleepy, so I was..." he remembered the iPad in his coat pocket, "I was writing on my iPad, and just finished the last chapter." He smiled, hoping that sounded at least a little believable.

Kate looked at him, like he'd just grown an extra head. "That sounds like the biggest crock I've ever heard. What have you been-" she pushed past him and saw some of the changes in her living room. "What on Earth?"

He swallowed hard. This was not how this was supposed to happen. She was supposed to wake up when her alarm went off at 6:30, and he'd have coffee ready, and it would be a nice surprise not-

Kate's hand was on his arm, she pulled him back to her and kissed him. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands at first, but eventually settled them on her waist.

She pulled away first and looked up at him. Her eyes were glistening with un-shed tears. "Thank you," she said, "Thank you so much for this, Castle."

She kissed him again, then pulled him into the living room. "How did you do all this?"

He smiled, "What makes you think I did it?"

"You are still in the same clothes you were in when I went to sleep, there are dark circles under your eyes that tell me you haven't slept... should I go on?"

So he tried to fool a detective. Not really his smartest move. "All right, yes, it was me, and Alexis... and Mother. I called them after you went to sleep." He pointed to the wall beside the Christmas tree. Much to his surprise, there were two stockings hanging there. He really must have been in his own world while Mother was stuffing them. "There's even a stocking for you... not sure where the other one came from. Mother took care of that while Alexis and I set out the gifts and other decorations."

Kate smiled and bumped her hip against his. "Is that a hint?"

"Hint?" he asked, just as he took a seat on her sofa. "You think that was a hint?"

She rolled her eyes as she walked over to the wall, then took the two overly-stuffed stockings down. She looked at both of them for a moment, then passed one to him. "This has some kind of Angry Birds thing in the top of it, so I'm willing to bet it's yours."

"Awesome!" he took it and started to dump it out on the coffee table, but stopped to wait on her. She was still looking at hers, seeming hesitant to get into it.

"You okay?" he asked, as she sat down beside him.

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Better than I have been in a long time, actually. Your family is so great Castle."

He wasn't sure how to respond at first, and when she looked up at him, there was something in her eyes, something that filled him up completely. Maybe she didn't get how much he felt for her until then?

"Kate?" he asked, knowing he'd been quiet, but she had been silent as well.

Kate startled a little, then smiled, and it was the one he knew was for him alone. She looked back at the stocking and started unloading it. "What are you waiting on?" she asked, when he didn't follow her lead, "Come on, Castle, what did you get?"

All he could do was smile, and slowly, he started pulling out the things in his. But, he had a hard time focusing on his stuff. This was all about Kate, and he couldn't get enough of her this morning.

And of the plans he had for later in the day... yeah, she would definitely never forget this Christmas.

* * *

Castle took a deep breath before he knocked on the captain's door. A year ago, he wouldn't have even considered it. But, he knew she had a least begun to see some value in the precinct's resident writer. And, if he was wrong about that at least he had recognized that the woman had a practical side. Surely, if nothing else he could appeal to that.

The fact that she said come in without even looking up could be both a blessing and a curse, he decided as he entered. "Captain," he began by way of greeting.

Now she looked up, and he decided that a curse rather than a blessing had probably occurred. "Mr. Castle, I thought I'd made it clear about your presence in my office."

"You did Captain. But, well, I needed to talk to you and I thought this conversation might go better without an audience. And if I asked for you out there," he gestured back to the bullpen, "we would definitely have an audience."

He watched her as discreetly as he could as her eyes flicked to the window in the door behind him, glancing out at her team. Finally she looked back to him and sighed. "What is it you want Mr. Castle?"

"Well, I'm looking for your permission for a little temporary distraction." He watched her eyebrows shoot up and knew that he had probably chosen the wrong word. "That is, today being a holiday my daughter and I thought since the team was stuck here tonight, it might be a good idea to bring in a little dinner."

"While I'm sure you had the best of intentions, I don't think I need to remind you that we are the middle of the case at the moment?" She shook her head. "Is that all?" She asked.

"Captain – "

"Mr. Castle." He could see the warning look in her eye, the one that told him she was on the verge of not only throwing him out of her office, but that she's also not much further than that from throwing him out of her station. Probably permanently. But, at the moment, he was more worried about her people, because they were his people too, even if she's not always capable of seeing that.

So, he continued in spite of the warning. "I've been here for more than four years Captain, whether you like that fact or not. And I know these people. And I know how busy you are, so maybe you just don't see it. But the boys have been looking at the same things for so long they have started to look like Pac-Man pellets instead of clues." He turned and gestured behind him.

"And they're tired and exhausted and hungry, but they're not going to eat or sleep until she does. And fearless leader over there? She's taking in caffeine right now faster than oxygen."

Now her eyes were looking directly into his. Finally, she nodded.

"So then, what you're saying is they need a distraction to get back on track?"

He bit back a smile, because he knew he'd won. "As contradictory in terms as that may seem, that's exactly what I'm saying."

He watched her resistance tilt, then fall. "All right then, if you think it'll improve the work on this case, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt on this one. But make a quick won't you?"

He nodded briskly once. "Of course."

"And Mr. Castle? Don't make me regret this."

The boys were easy, but he knew that before he made his way over to their desks. "Boys," he began, putting a hand on each of their shoulders, "Chow time. In the break room now." They looked up at him and he watched the emotions play across their faces.

As he anticipated, they were not willing to go without her. He could see that they were relieved, and yet worried at the same time. He doesn't blame them. A quick glance at his partner has him worried too. "Go on, I got this, I promise."

"What about Gates?" Esposito asked uncertainly.

"Already taken care of."

"Seriously?" Ryan questioned. "Man, Castle, somebody sure ate their Wheaties this morning."

He didn't take the bait, just sent them in after his redheads, who had already started setting up the food in the break room.

And there was Kate, sitting on the desk in front of the whiteboard. He took a sheet of paper from Espo's desk and scribbled the word of the day, "Family." It was the final one of the season, now that he was thinking about it, and folded it as he looked at her. He could see from here how tired she felt.

"Pencils down class," he said as he walked toward her, and loved how her back straightened at his voice.

She spun around, the surprise not hidden well on her face. "Castle, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He smiled and pressed the paper in to her hand. He heard her whisper the word under her breath.

"There's food in the break room," he offered, "You should come, you should eat. Alexis and Mother are setting up as we speak." Castle could read right through her, how surprised she was that he was here, along with his mother and Alexis, all to be with her.

"The puzzle's going to be here, and you got a better chance of solving it after you've eaten. I know you think your brain can function on a liquid diet, Beckett, but even you need actual sustanence occasionally."

Kate huffed a short laugh out and said, "You know, I do eat Castle."

Yeah, he knew that, but he also knew her habits when she was deep inside a case. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to need a judge's ruling on whether a half a box of Ritz crackers and the remains of a jar of peanut butter actually qualifies as eating. And unfortunately for you, it's after hours and holiday. So while we're waiting on that particular decision, why not try to eat some actual food?"

Her look was one of genuine surprise. "How did you know that I had – "

Wow, he really did know her. That was just a guess. "I do now."

Kate closed her eyes, and tossed down the marker she was holding. "All right, fine, you win. At least as far as I'm concerned. But you have to get it past the captain and good luck with that."

He couldn't help but smile and rub it in, if only a little. "Oh believe me I'm way ahead of you there."

"You've got to be kidding me, seriously?" She stared at him, stunned.

At his grin and nod, she shot her eyes in the direction of the captain's office and back to him. Then, she took a step closer. "Seriously, Castle what the heck did you do to her?" Her eyes flicked the break room. "You didn't drug the coffee did you?"

Did she really-? "What? No! Seriously, you're asking me that? That's what you are going with, really?"

"Well I don't see how else you could've gotten away with it," she answered.

Castle put his hand over his heart, "Beckett, you wound me. After all this time, you have so little faith in my powers of persuasion? You ought to know better than anyone else after all."

"Oh shut up," she said lightly.

"Shall we go?" He asked with a grin, gesturing to the break room.

Kate followed him into the break room where the boys, Captain Gates, and even Lanie were already enjoying the food set before them. He was surprised to see his mother and Gates so deep in discussion. That, in itself, was more disturbing than he was willing to admit.

Castle made his way over to Ryan and Espo, who were deep in some sort of conversation/semi-argument. "What's up, guys?"

Ryan finished filling his plate and shot a look at his partner. "Javi found my gift for Jenny..."

"Oh, what was it?" He couldn't not ask, you know.

Esposito had the biggest shit-eating grin Castle had ever seen on the detective. "It was a slinky little-"

"Really, Castle?" Ryan interrupted, "He shouldn't have been snooping around in my stuff."

"You shouldn't have left it out, half-opened," said Espo. "And besides, I'm your partner. Since when do we keep secrets from each other? Dude, I'm proud of you and Jenny."

Castle chose not to touch that one, and just listened.

Ryan rolled his eyes and looked like he wanted to disappear into the shadows. "Thanks, I think."

Javi smiled and stage-whispered to Castle, "My man and his girl? They're trying to make a baby."

"Awesome!" he said, then shook Ryan's hand, "I know you and Jenny will be great parents."

"Yeah, thanks for the encouragement." The young detective still looked more than a little embarrassed with his private life being talked about so openly. Castle definitely felt for him.

"And my lips are sealed," Castle added, "That is, unless you want everyone else to know?"

Ryan nodded, looking relieved, "Yeah, lips sealed would be nice. I feel like a piece of meat right now."

"Well," Espo started, "I'll just leave it like it is. You don't need any more teasing from either of us. Still proud of you, Bro."

"Yeah, me too," added Castle, then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kate and Alexis deep in discussion, which totally focused his attention back to them. "Now if you guys will excuse me, I need to see what diabolical schemes my daughter and Kate are plotting."

"Yeah, Little Castle and Beckett can't be a good combination," he heard Espo say as he walked off. And really, he couldn't agree more.

Just as he approached the two, Alexis was speaking. "... they're like your family, right? And you're our's, so we just figured since this was where everyone was going to be... best plan right?"

Wow. His daughter just claimed Kate. That was an amazing kind of awesome.

Kate looked stunned for a moment before she answered, "I think it was an awesome plan, Alexis. Thank you. Really."

The two hugged, then with a smile, his daughter turned and moved along toward Lanie. Kate was still standing in place, still holding a look of shocked wonder.

"You okay?" Castle asked.

She turned quickly. He surprised her, and didn't mean to. "Yeah I'm fine. Just – your daughter just claimed me, Castle."

He cleared his throat and cocked his head to one side, "Yeah, I kind of overheard that. You okay?" he asked again.

"Of course I'm okay. Castle… Rick, that was amazing."

He was so glad. Not that he expected any other reaction, it was just so awesome watching everyone beginning to grow together, like the family he'd always wanted. He reached for her, pulled her against him. Alexis wasn't the only one who needed hugs.

"Come on," he said as he pulled away. "Let's get some food into you."

Castle took her hand and led her toward the table. There was still dinner - family dinner - to have.

Everyone seemed to enjoy the dinner, still were visiting and joking with one another, as their plates were emptied.

Castle watched when Kate jumped and quickly checked her phone. It probably had something to do with their current case, maybe something to help them solve it so everyone could go home.

He watched as her brow furrowed slightly while she read whatever message that had come through.

After a moment, she looked up at him, "Hey, Castle?"

"Yeah?" he answered. He could see a glimmer of confusion in her eyes.

"When you have a minute, I have something I want to show you," she said, as she got up to leave the break room.

He followed her out, meeting her by her desk, "What's up?"

Kate picked up his iPad without asked, and proceeded to connect to her person email. He really liked that she felt comfortable enough with his things to use them as her own. "You don't mind, do you? If I pull up my email on here? I want to show you something and I think it deserves a bigger screen than the one on my phone."

Castle shrugged. Of course he didn't mind at all. "Sure, no problem, you know that. What is it?"

"I got an unexpected email from Lissette from the Salvation Army? She attached a video, said it was from one of the deliveries that included one of the kids we chose."

Oh no... he hoped Lissette didn't tell Kate what he'd done. He really didn't think it was really that big of a deal, but it was meant to be in secret, and if Kate knew he'd done something behind her back again... Oh, this could open up such a conundrum that they may never come out of it.

"Oh," he said quietly, trying not to let the sudden bought of nerves out into the open.

"Castle? What's going on?"

Yeah, he failed miserably on that part.

"Nothing," he said quickly. He knew that was too quickly and the kind of answer only a guilty party makes. She would see right through this.

Kate narrowed her eyes at him, but seemed to let it pass. In a moment, she pulled up a short video on the iPad.

Castle could see a young woman holding a small baby girl. His heart clenched a little at the sight, then the shot panned downward.

"Castle, look. She has the duck, your little stuffed duck. It's almost as big as she is!"

"Yeah," he said quietly. It had been so long since Alexis was that size... he'd forgotten how small she was, how she would grab hold of his thumb, and when he gently wrapped his fingers around her arm, his ring finger was at the crease of her elbow.

Goodness, that was... eighteen years ago.

He didn't even hear the last bit of the video. He came to when Kate took his hand and squeezed it gently as she said, "That was wonderful, I'm so glad she sent it."

And then, he remembered the conversation he'd had with Lissette, and what arrangements he'd made without Kate's knowledge. "Yeah, um, me too."

"Castle, what is up with you? I know you must have said something to Lissette, because she also said quite specifically to be sure to thank you for everything."

He felt the blood leave his head and it made him dizzy. "She – she did? I didn't know she'd do that. I'm sorry I should've said something, I just didn't want to get in the way of your project."

"Castle, what are you talking about? You didn't get in the way of anything. We had fun. Right?" Kate had every right to be irritated with him.

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah of course we did. It's just – Kate that day that we went to drop everything off, while you were in the restroom we got to talking. Lissette was telling me that sometimes they have families whose kids get chosen by different people, how it can end up uneven. You'd done such an amazing job, so I just told her that if some of them had brothers or sisters who needed to something a little extra, to give me a call.

"The Salvation Army usually takes care of it themselves, but with the storm and everything this year,I knew it end up having to go into their reserves for next year to cover shortfalls. And there were so many kids who have been chosen, so many still left."

Her eyes went wide as she answered, "Castle it's incredible. But you didn't, you couldn't have done all that by yourself?"

He blinked at her. This was not the reaction he expected at all, but then, it really shouldn't have surprised him. And besides, even she knew he was well off, but not that wealthy. "No, no. Not all by myself, no. I just – it was only a donation Kate. Just money. And, well, a few calls. A few friends, people I know from Black Pawn, other writers. The guys from my various poker games. Just a few requests for a little anonymous assistance. Because there were just so many kids with nothing, and there's so much damn money in this city.

"And I didn't want to diminish anything that you had accomplished, not even a little. I didn't know she'd say anything. But, it doesn't come close to the kind of things you did Kate, that you let me share in. The rest is just money."

Kate stared at him, her mouth dropping open. "Castle, that's amazing. It's incredible. And I know you're not like that. I know that now. Maybe three years ago I didn't. But I do now, okay?"

"Okay," he said softly. "I just, it's you, Kate. You're the amazing one. The planning, the care, the way you treated those kids like your own. Those are the things that will save the world, Kate, a little at a time. You just don't have to do it by yourself anymore." He knew he'd said those words to her before, but he really couldn't say them often enough. She really was no longer alone, and if he had anything to do with it, she never would be again.

She was speechless for a moment, then blurted, "God, I love you."

Castle, without a thought, pulled her into a kiss. Those were the words he'd longed to hear for such a long time. He knew she loved him, but she hadn't said them... until now.

Then, there was a throat clearing behind them. Shit.

Kate spun quickly away from Castle, both of them immediately stopped when they saw Gates standing there. He'd really messed up this time. He stepped away and focused on the whiteboard not far away, hoping to look busy.

"Detective," said the Captain, "I just came to thank you for the cookies. Miss Castle wrapped up a few for me to take to my girls, and she said you had made them."

"Oh, the cookies were - I helped with the recipe, but Alexis did most of the... it was teamwork. Mostly. Sir."

Castle tried not to laugh. It wasn't everyday Kate sounded so flustered and like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar... no pun intended.

"Well, they are delicious in any case." Gates turned to go, but then looked back. "Oh, and detective? If you must engage in holiday PDAs in my precinct, at least give those two," she tipped her head at Ryan and Esposito, the later of whom was quickly shoving his phone back in his pocket, "the satisfaction of moment under the mistletoe, so they can get it out of their systems and we can get back to work."

Kate flushed bright red. But no sooner had Gates made her way back to her office, Castle was yanking her back to the board.

Even though his attention was off, he was pretty sure he'd found something. "Teamwork. Beckett, that's it, look!"

Before long, they had all the evidence they needed against one of the suspects and called to have him brought in. If all went well, they would have a confession and be home within a few hours.

Then, he would have all the time he needed to unwrap presents and play with the new toys... or his partner.

Or maybe both.


End file.
